Vacances dans les Alpes
by Kimiko06
Summary: Epilogue ! FIC TERMINEE Duo, Quatre et Wufei vont en vacances dans les Alpes... Mais ils vont rencontrer des personnes qui ne vont pas les laisser indifférents... Et si on y ajoute des mystères...
1. Prologue

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr  
  
Genre : yaoï, gamelles, UA, POV Duo...  
  
Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+Sally+5, Réléna+1  
  
Notes : cette histoire m'est venue en allant moi-même au ski.  
  
Prologue  
  
Vive les vacances !!!  
  
Super. Me voilà entraîné dans les montagnes neigeuses, qui grouillent de skieurs et de surfeurs. En plus, pas n'importe quelles montagnes : les Alpes.   
  
My God, je sais même pas skier! J'aurai l'air de quoi moi ? Mon cousin Quatre skie comme un pro et mon meilleur ami Wufei a sa troisième étoile. Et moi ? Moi je skie comme un pied. En fait, j'ai jamais enfilé de skis donc on va dire que je ne sais pas comment je skie. Même si je me doute du spectacle que je vais offrir si je monte sur ces deux planches à gadins. Ces supers vacances viennent de ma maman chérie. Elle a dû se dire que je ne me faisais pas assez humilier quand elle parle de ma tendre enfance à tout le monde. Bien sûr, les parents de Quatre et Wufei ont tout de suite accepté sans demander l'avis de leurs enfants. Comme ma mère quoi ! Ah ! J'vous jure les parents. Feront tout ce qui leur passe par la tête pour se débarrasser de leurs marmots.   
  
Bref, me voilà donc dans la voiture de l'oncle de Wufei qui devait, comme par hasard, monter dans les Alpes. Plus de 5 heures de voiture. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.   
  
J'aperçois les montagnes, pleines de neige évidemment. Vive les vacances...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Kimiko : Oui oui c'est vraiment très très court. Mais ce n'est que le prologue donc c'est normal.  
  
Duo : J'aime pas le ski !  
  
Kimiko : C'est ce que je pensais au début. Mais après, ça va mieux. Surtout quand on a comme mono un beau mec.^^  
  
Duo : Ça sera qui mon mono ?  
  
Kimiko : Tu verras. 


	2. Ça commence bien !

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr   
  
Genre : yaoï, UA, gamelles (et comment!), POV Duo  
  
Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+Sally+5, Réléna+1  
  
Notes : cette histoire m'est venue en allant moi-même au ski.^^ Et pour information, le coup du télésiège ça m'est arrivé. Sauf que moi c'était des pistes rouges. Mais pour moi, rouge ou noir, c'est pareil. Je me casse la gueule dans tous les cas.^^  
  
Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ça commence bien !!  
  
L'oncle de Wu gare sa voiture, et je saute sur la neige qui l'entoure. Finalement, je suis pas si mécontent que ça d'y être.   
  
A peine les pieds sur la neige, je me casse la figure. Okay... Ça commence bien.   
  
Je lève la tête pour m'assurer que Quatre, Wu et son oncle n'ont rien vu. Nan, c'est bon. Sont plus occupés à déballer les affaires qu'à me mater en train de mordre la poussière... La neige...  
  
Par contre, y en a un qui m'a pas loupé. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il m'a vu en train d'embrasser la neige.   
  
Ouh... C'est qu'il est mignon en plus ! Bon, je me tais. Il vient de ricaner et a un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. C'est bon ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se viander, non ? Non ? Non... Y a qu'à moi.   
  
Il est vraiment pas mal. Le manteau et le pantalon de ski lui vont bien. Je lui souris même si j'ai plus envie de lui tirer la langue. Et OUI je suis toujours par terre. Et alors ? Il s'en va, toujours ses skis et ses bâtons calés sur ses épaules. Moi, je me lève et j'époussette mon pantalon.   
  
Quand je rejoins Wufei et Quatre, qui n'ont rien vu de la scène, ils ont fini de tout enlever de la voiture.   
  
Je sens que je vais me faire jeter par Wu. Pour changer... L'oncle de Wufy vient de partir. On amène nos affaires dans le petit appart qu'on a loué et je m'affale sur le canapé. Pas mal l'appart. Un peu petit mais pour trois garçons, ça va. Dire qu'on va rester ici pendant trois semaines ! Loin des parents ! Finalement, ils ont eu une bonne idée de nous envoyer dans les Alpes. C'est fou ce que je change vite d'avis...  
  
-On devrait aller chercher nos forfaits, dit Quatre.  
  
C'est quoi ça ? Je vous le répète, j'ai jamais skié de ma vie.  
  
-Et Maxwell devrait aller s'inscrire à une école de ski, rajoute Wufei.  
  
-Meuh non ! J'vous suivrai ! je dis d'un ton assuré.  
  
Quatre et Wufei se regardent, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ben quoi ?  
  
-Maxwell. Je doute que tu puisses faire des pistes noires alors que tu n'as jamais fait de ski. A moins que tu veuilles te casser une jambe.  
  
Je fais la moue. Okay... J'avais pas pensé qu'ils feraient de suite les pistes les plus dures. Je suis peut-être jamais parti au ski mais je sais que les pistes noires sont les plus hardes. Surtout dans les Alpes.  
  
-Bon, ben je ferai les pistes jaunes.  
  
Et re-belote. Ils se regardent à nouveau. Ben quoi ?  
  
-Duo. Les pistes jaunes, ça n'existe pas.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
Alors là, je fais vraiment débile. Faudrait que je me documente sur les pistes et tout ce qui les concerne, sinon, si au cours de ski je leur dis « eh ! et si on faisait une piste blanche pour changer ? » et que cette piste n'existe pas, soit, ils se foutent tous de ma gueule, soit, ils se cassent tellement ils ont honte et je me retrouve tout seul comme un gland en haut de la piste orange. Au fait, ça existe les piste oranges ?   
  
Deux heures plus tard, on a le forfait (je sais ce que c'est maintenant !) et j'ai la carte de cours. Quatre a demandé à me mettre avec les premières étoiles pour pas que j'ai l'air trop tarte. Après, on est parti louer les skis.   
  
My God ! Les chaussures de ski, ça craint ! D'abord, j'ai mis trois heures à les enfiler et ensuite, à peu près le même temps pour faire un pas. Quand on est sorti du magasin de locations, on a croisé le gars qui s'était marré en me voyant tomber, avec un autre gars qui a une méga mèche de cheveux qui lui cache la moitié du visage. Tout ce qu'on apercevait, c'était un oeil couleur émeraude. Bref, ces deux gars allaient dans un bars où il y avait pas mal de monos reconnaissable grâce à leur manteau et pantalon de ski noirs où ESF était écrit en gros dessus. Nous, on est rentré dans notre appartement à nous tous seuls.  
  
Le lendemain, je suis parti à mon premier cours de ski. J'vous dis pas la surprise. Heureusement, j'ai les cours que le matin. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai mis trois plombs à mettre mes chaussures de skis et je me suis retrouvé trois fois les fesses par terre en voulant mettre mes skis. Pour les bâtons, ça allait. J'ai mis trois plombs à trouver comment on pouvait les enfiler c'est tout. En plus, je me suis emmêlé les mains dans les fils des bâtons. J'crois que ça s'appelle des dragonnes mais j'suis pas sûr. Moi et ma mémoire... Bref...   
  
J'attends avec les autres premières étoiles la venue du moniteur. On est tous dans la colonne « niveau 1 Alpin ». J'crois que je suis le plus jeune... Et le plus nul... Un mono s'approche de nous.   
  
Tiens ! Mais c'est l'autre à la mèche ! Me dites pas qu'il est mono ?! Il doit avoir mon âge ! Et il est suivi de... My God... Lui ?!!! Le gars qui m'a vu me toler ?!! Nooooooon... J'ai encore plus honte.   
  
Rhââââ... Il est encore mieux avec des skis aux pieds. Ils s'approchent donc tous les deux de nous. Celui à la mèche prend la parole le premier vu que l'autre ne se décide pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il a peur que des mouches s'y glissent ou quoi ? Veux bien être la mouche !  
  
-Bonjour ! Vous êtes ceux du niveau 1 ?   
  
-Oui, répond un homme avec une barbe grisâtre et un bonnet à pompon.  
  
-Bien. Je m'appelle Trowa et voici Heero, dit le gars à la mèche en montrant son copain aux cheveux en bataille. On sera vos monos pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite, demain matin, on fera deux groupes. Pour ça, on vous fera passer une sorte de sélection. D'accord ?  
  
On acquiesce tous et on les suit. Enfin, les autres les suivent. Moi je skie sur place. Heureusement qu'il y a Heero qui est resté derrière, il me pousse dans le dos pour que j'avance. Ça y est ! J'ai fait 1 mètre ! Ouais !!!   
  
...  
  
Noooooooon... J'avance plus. Et Heero qui est parti rejoindre les autres. L'aurait pu m'attendre. Bon. Je fais quoi ? Je plante mes bâtons par terre et je pousse. Ben voilà ! Duo Maxwell a eu une once d'intelligence ! Bravo ! A marquer dans le calendrier ! Merci, merci...   
  
J'arrête. Je les rejoins devant le truc où on s'assoit. Ça s'appelle comment ça ? *Petit coup d'oeil vers la pancarte* Télésiège ! Je suis dans la file d'attente. Je sens quelqu'un qui me pousse doucement dans le dos. Je me retourne et je vois Heero. Il est encore mieux de près. Par contre il est pas très bavard. La preuve, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est : « avance un peu ». C'est ce que je fais. Sauf que je manque de me vautrer. Et bien sûr, il me rattrape. Je sens que je vais lui donner du fil à retordre.   
  
Chouette ! Je prends le télé truc avec Heero ! J'sais pas pourquoi mais je suis content de le prendre avec lui.^____^ Peut-être parce que je sais que si je tombe, il me relèvera.   
  
Ah... Je suis bien dans ce télésiège. Par contre il est pas très bavard.   
  
Pffou... J'espère qu'on va pas aller tout en haut. Bah... Ça risque pas. C'est des pistes noires et rouges. Je regarde un peu le paysage. C'est vraiment très beau. Je vois pas le temps qui passe. Si bien que quand Heero me répète pour la troisième fois d'enlever mes skis de la barre pour soulever la protection du télé truc, j'ai toujours rien entendu. Il a beau essayer de lever la protection du télésiège (j'm'en souviens !), elle est bloquée par mes skis. Et moi j'ai toujours rien entendu, rien vu, rien senti.   
  
Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose. Je suis absorbé par la beauté du paysage. Y a des petites traces de pas qui traversent la neige vierge des montagnes. Je tourne la tête, une fois qu'il m'ait secoué violemment.  
  
-Tu dors ou quoi ? me crie-t-il presque.  
  
Et là, je me rends compte qu'il fallait descendre. Trop tard. Heero se retourne vers Trowa et les autres qui sont tranquilles sur la neige.  
  
-Trowa ! Ne nous attends pas ! Je m'occupe de lui !  
  
Trowa hoche la tête et entraîne les autres sur la piste bleue. Je les vois descendre en faisant des chasse-neige.   
  
Ah ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Quatre m'a enseigné un peu le ski avant que j'aille à mon cours. Bon, j'espère qu'en haut c'est des pistes bleues.   
  
...  
  
Euh... bleues ? J'avais pas dit noires tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Cette fois enlève tes skis de la barre.  
  
J'y manque pas. Et encore, je serai bien resté dans ce télésiège. J'ai pas envie de faire les pistes noires.   
  
Veux pas !!   
  
C'est à nous de descendre. Tiens ? Je rêve où il me tient la main ? C'est le paradis !!   
  
Je suis sûre qu'il me tient la main parce qu'il sait que je vais me vautrer. Il s'arrête... et moi je lui fonce dedans. My god... J'suis vraiment le nul des nuls. Il atterrit sur les fesses et moi aussi. En fait, les autres auraient pu croire qu'on faisait du toboggan l'un derrière l'autre. Lui devant, moi derrière. Et on descend. Un peu n'importe comment, mais on descend.   
  
Ouh... Je viens de passez sur une bosse là. Ailleuh... Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là ? Heero arrive à freiner en faisant je ne sais comment un chasse-neige.   
  
Moi, j'suis peinard. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille pour pas me retrouver de l'autre côté de la piste à trois kilomètres de lui. Et puis, c'est plus marrant à deux. Et voilà... On est là, au milieu de la piste. J'ai pas envie de voir sa tête. Il doit être furax. Il se retourne. Aïaïaï... Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?   
  
Tiens ? Bizarrement, je lis rien sur son visage. J'aurai bien regardé ses yeux mais il a ses lunettes de soleil. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Un bruit de snowboard qui dérape nous fait tourner la tête. C'est un mono lui aussi. Il s'adresse à Heero :  
  
-Et béh Yuy ?  
  
Il s'accroupit à côté de nous.  
  
-On drague les élèves ?  
  
Heero ne dit rien. Je lui en aurai bien foutu une, moi. De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Si on aime faire du toboggan à deux sur la neige on fait du toboggan à deux sur la neige. Et si on aime être deux dans un lit on est deux dans un... MAUVAIS EXEMPLE.   
  
Bref... Heero ne se laisse quand même pas faire. Quand le surfer se relève, Heero lui file un coup de bâton aux poplités, ce qui déséquilibre le surfer. Il tombe la tête la première dans la descente. Bien fait !   
  
Je ris. J'aurai pas dû. Heero tourne brusquement la tête vers moi. Ok ok je me tais. Si on peut même pas rire des blagues. Par contre ce qui me fait moins rire, c'est la piste noire qu'on a pas fini de descendre. On aurait pas pu la finir sur les fesses, non ? En plus, c'est bien.   
  
Heero se relève et moi aussi.  
  
-Tu fais des grands virages tout le long de la pente. Tu n'as qu'à faire des chasses-neige ok ?  
  
Me voyant pas acquiescer il reprend :  
  
-Ok ?  
  
Silence.  
  
-T'es là ? Hého !  
  
Il passe sa main devant mes yeux.  
  
-V'pas, je marmonne.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Je veux pas la descendre.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à descendre du télésiège et enlever tes skis à temps.  
  
-Gnagnagna...  
  
C'est dommage que je ne vois pas ses yeux.  
  
-Arrête de pleurnicher et suis moi.  
  
Je le suis en râlant. Mais je le suis quand même ! Je commence le premier virage.   
  
Kyaaa !!! Y a des bosses partout ! Et me voilà entraîné dans cette descente en enfer. Et Heero qui descend tranquillement. Il m'écoeure. Comment il fait ça ? Ok c'est un pro mais quand même !   
  
Je me suis arrêté. Je peux pas aller plus loin. Il remonte la pente grâce à sa vitesse dans le virage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
  
Je m'assois par terre. Je suis lessivé.  
  
-J'en ai marre je suis crevé.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de moi.  
  
-Je te donne une minute pour te reposer.  
  
Sadique. Le pire, c'est que j'ai juste fait un virage et un peu de toboggan et je suis déjà vanné. Je ne savais pas que le ski était aussi fatiguant.   
  
Une minute de passée. Il se relève et attend que je fasse de même. Qu'il est casse-pied.   
  
Le pire, c'est les bosses. A chaque fois, je fais des bonds d'un mètre.   
  
Allez ! C'est reparti ! Je vais à deux à l'heure mais bon. Vaut mieux ça que de se vautrer.   
  
Douououcement. Voilà... Le premier virage de fait. Encore deux cent mètres. Heero m'attend 20 mètres plus bas. Je vais y arriver. Ça va mieux. Oui ! Deux virages en plus de faits. Je m'approche doucement de mon mono préféré. De toute façon, j'en ai eu qu'un seul dans ma courte vie.   
  
Douououcement. Doucement ? Qui a dit ça ? Nooooooonn !!!! C'est pas vrai ! Mes skis accélèrent tous seuls ! Je hais le ski !   
  
...  
  
Oh oh... Je m'approche très dangereusement d'Heero. Je le vois même qui essaie de se décaler en me voyant arriver vers lui comme une furie. Y a de quoi... Mais il a pas le temps. Et blam ! On s'est encore encadrés.   
  
Cette fois, il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Il doit croire que je fais exprès. Quoique. Cette fois, c'est pas le dos que j'ai en face mais son torse. Encore mieux ! Quand je raconterai tout ça à Quatre ! Je m'accroche bien fort à lui.   
  
Héhé... J'suis veinard hein ? J'suis sûr que je lui ai fait prendre ses plus grandes gamelles de sa vie. Au moins, je descends plus vite. Et en bonne compagnie.   
  
Mais lui, il descend à l'envers. Ça doit pas être marrant. Enfin ! On s'arrête ! Tiens ? J'ai l'impression que des gens nous regardent. Je tourne la tête alors que je suis toujours scotché à Heero. Et je vois...   
  
Quatre ?! Wufei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils... Attendez... Je tiens Heero par la taille alors qu'ils sont là ?!! Quatre va encore s'imaginer des trucs et Wufei va tomber dans les pommes. Je vois Quatre qui arrive vers nous alors que Heero essaie tant bien que mal de se relever sans dévaler la pente sur les fesses. Mon cousin s'arrête juste devant nous.  
  
-Et ben Duo... Tu fais déjà les pistes noires ?  
  
-Très marrant Q-man. On s'est... égarés...  
  
-Wufy tu te la fermes parce que sinon...  
  
-Sinon quoi Maxwell, tu vas me poursuivre sur une piste noire ?  
  
-Euh... Je demanderai à Heero de le faire !  
  
Et là je tourne la tête vers Heero pour voir la sienne. D'ailleurs je l'avais un peu oublié pendant ma discussion avec Quatre et Wufei.   
  
Il s'est relevé et me regarde d'un air qui veut dire « Tu peux toujours rêver Maxwell » à la Wufy. Okay...   
  
C'est fou ce que je suis bien entouré. A part Quatre... Mais lui, il compte pas dans ce genre de situation. Il est juste un « spectateur ».   
  
Je vois Wufei secouer la tête et repartir en travers la pente pour effectuer un magnifique virage. Quatre le suit, non sans m'avoir lancé un « à tout à l'heure Duo ! Amuse-toi bien ! » suivit d'un signe de la main. Je regarde Heero. Noooooooooonnn... Il faut descendre...  
  
-VEUX PAS !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oui oui. Ça c'est moi qui crie à mon cher mono japonais que je veux pas descendre la piste. Mais vous l'aviez tous deviné, non ?  
  
-VEUX PAS MOURIR SI JEUNE !!!!!!!!!  
  
Je crois que Heero va avoir la plus belle honte de sa vie.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Soirée savoyarde

Série : Gundam Wing. Et des fois, on se le demande...^^  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr   
  
Genre : yaoï, UA, POV Duo...  
  
Couples : 2+1, 4+3, Kevin+1, 1+Kevin ?  
  
Notes : Ben voila je l'ai fait ce chapitre ! Oh ! J'ai eu tout le temps ! 10 heures de voiture par jour, on s'emmerde un peu alors...  
  
Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Soirée savoyarde  
  
C'est fatiguant le ski ! Ça fait combien de fois que je le répète ? Une dizaine de fois ? Et je trouve que c'est même pas assez pour décrire ce fichu sport de malheur !   
  
Ce soir, on va au resto manger une savoyarde fondue. J'en ai jamais mangé, mais à la description que m'a faite Quatre, ça a l'air délicieux ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a eu cette idée de génie. Wufy a accepté à une condition : que je me tienne bien à table. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est impossible. Dès que je suis lancé, je ne peux plus m'arrêter ; mais je ferai un effort. Pas pour Wuwu, nan, mais pour Quatre. Le pauvre est déjà affublé d'un grognon comme on en connaît pas, alors un baka natté déchaîné, il ne va pas survivre.   
  
Bref, je cherche ce que je pourrai mettre ce soir. Wufei, c'est pas la peine de le lui demander, il va garder son ensemble blanc. Quant à Quatre, je n'ai pas osé le lui demander quand j'ai vu le stock de vêtements qui jonchait le sol. Bref, avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre. Je jongle avec deux ensembles : jean noir avec une chemise noire, contre un tee-shirt avec une veste en cuir noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Allez, j'opte pour la chemise et le jean. Il ne faut pas non plus que ça fasse trop provoquant. Après m'être habillé, je fais ma tresse que je noue avec un élastique... Pas la peine de vous dire la couleur...  
  
Comme je l'avais prédit, Wufy a son ensemble blanc. Quatre, lui, a enfilé un jean bleu marine avec une veste de la même couleur. C'est fou ce qu'on est très varié en couleur aujourd'hui tous les trois !  
  
-On y va ! lance Quatre. J'ai réservé pour 8h10 et il est déjà 8h ! On va être en retard !  
  
-Peuh ! Ça changera pas beaucoup de Maxwell !  
  
-Gneu... Parle pour toi Wufy.  
  
C'est bon, on y va. Quatre discute avec moi tandis que Wufei boude pour changer. Après dix minutes de marche, on arrive enfin. Ben voilà ! On est pas en retard ! Quand on entre dans le resto, il y a une petite sonnerie qui retentit. J'aime bien ça, c'est marrant. J'sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... On cherche de vue notre table réservée. Et là... Qui je vois ? J'aurai pas pu tomber sur mieux. Monsieur est de profile et... Et shit ! Il a encore ses lunettes !  
  
-Rhôôôôô !!!! Mon mono japonais préféré !  
  
Je le vois qui sursaute. Tu m'étonnes... Il y a pleins de personnes qui nous regardent maintenant. Heero tourne la tête vers moi. Grâce à ce matin, on a pu faire plus ample connaissance. Et pour une fois, je remercie mon talent au ski. Enfin... Je vois avec le reste du visage qu'Heero n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste de me voir.   
  
Tiens ? Je sens quelqu'un me regarder avec intensité. Ce n'est pas Heero. Alors qui ? Ça va deux minutes mais maintenant, je commence à en avoir assez !   
  
Ah ! Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé qui c'est qui me regarde. C'est un des gars assis avec Trowa et Heero. En tout, ils sont quatre. Le quatrième, il fait que mâter Heero. Je le comprends... Pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, je vais voir Trowa et ses copains. Je sais, j'étais sensé rester sage mais comme je l'ai dit un peu de temps auparavant, dès que je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter...  
  
-Salut Heero ! Salut Trowa !  
  
Trowa me fait un signe de tête, comme pour me saluer, et Heero m'ignore totalement. Je me tourne alors vers les deux autres.  
  
-Salut les gars !  
  
-Salut ! répond mon admirateur.  
  
-Vous venez manger avec nous ? je demande. Vu que vous n'avez pratiquement pas commencé...  
  
-Ok ! répond le dernier gars qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là.  
  
Wufy, Quatre et moi rapprochons alors nos deux tables. 5 minutes plus tard, on a nous aussi notre savoyarde. Je suis en face d'Heero. Bon alors, j'imite Quatre et prends l'espèce de fourchette, pique le pain avec, et je trempe le tout dans la fondue.  
  
Ah… La vie est belle. Ça fait combien de temps que je l'ai mis dans la fondue ? Je l'enlève ou pas ? Quatre l'a enlevé depuis un moment déjà... Bon allez, goûtons cette petite merveille. Au moment où je le sors du caquelon...  
  
-Kyaaaaa !!!! C'est quoi c't arnaque ! Il est où mon pain ?!  
  
-Duo, chut ! Pas si fort ! me chuchote Quatre.  
  
-Nan je me tairai pas ! Je veux mon pain !!!!!  
  
Ça y est, tout le monde nous regarde. Vite il faut que je me calme ! J'ouvre mes chacras. Mmmh...  
  
-Duo tais-toi s'il te plaît !  
  
Mmmh...  
  
-Duo ! T'es là ? Je te parle !  
  
Mmmh... Je sens qu'on me secoue violemment.  
  
-Vi ? On m'appelle ?  
  
A ce moment là, le cuisiner en chef entre dans la salle.  
  
-Vous voulez qu'on appelle un médecin ?  
  
Je vois Quatre qui rougit à vue d'oeil.  
  
-Non non c'est bon monsieur. Il a... Juste eu un moment de panique. Il est claustrophobe.  
  
L'homme nous lance un regard interrogateur.  
  
-La salle n'est pas si petite que ça quand même !  
  
-Non non... Sa claustrophobie est très développée c'est tout.  
  
L'homme se détourne de nous.  
  
-Bien. Mais tâchez de bien vous tenir quand même.  
  
-Promis monsieur ! je lance.  
  
Wufei me lance un regard noir. Bof j'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
  
-Maxwell, il persifle, la prochaine fois, tu es mort.  
  
-Mon cher Wufy, j'ai tellement reçu des menaces de mort par un certain chinois grognon dans ma vie que celles que tu me lances ne me touchent point du tout.  
  
-Arrête un peu de faire ton quéqué Maxwell.  
  
-Gnagnagna... Donc où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui ! Mon pain !  
  
Quatre commence à m'expliquer.  
  
-Duo, il commence, si tu laisses le pain trop longtemps dans la fondue, c'est normal qu'il tombe. Maintenant, tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est un gage.  
  
-De quoi ? C'est koua cette histoire de gage ? J'étais pas au courant moi !  
  
-Ben maintenant, tu l'es, répond un certain chinois à qui je lui ferai bien manger sa queue de cheval.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
  
A ce moment là, Quatre appelle le serveur.  
  
-Une bouteille de whisky s'il vous plaît !  
  
Une bout... ?  
  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez me saouler ou quoi ?  
  
-Oh ! Maxwell a compris ! Faut l'écrire dans le calendrier...  
  
-La ferme Wufy.  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça...  
  
-Un verre de whisky plein à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous fait tomber son pain.  
  
-Ok Wufychou, mais là, ça ne compte pas. J'étais pas au courant.  
  
-On s'en fiche Maxwell. La règle c'est la règle.  
  
-Je ne te pensais pas si joueur Wufy. Ah ! C'est vrai ! Les règles ! Justice et tout ça !  
  
Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est un regard noir. J'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude !  
  
-J'ai pas soif, je rajoute en voyant le verre se remplir dangereusement.  
  
-Maxwell tu bois ce verre où je te le fais faire en suppositoire !  
  
-Ouh ! Depuis quand mon Wufy est si bavard ? Et surtout, il fait de l'humour ! C'est à marquer dans le calendrier !  
  
-Maxwell, dit Wufei exaspéré.  
  
Je tends la main.  
  
-Ok j'ai compris.  
  
J'avale le whisky cul sec. J'aurai pas dû.  
  
-Bon appétit, dit Quatre alors qu'on a déjà commencé depuis X temps.  
  
Pendant que tout le monde est en train de manger, je vois Heero enlever ses lunettes de soleil lentement, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose lui frappe l'oeil. Il les pose délicatement sur la nappe jaune pâle qui recouvre la table. Il faut dire qu'il devait rien voir vu que la salle n'est pas bien éclairée. En plus, dehors il fait noir. Il cligne lentement des yeux, comme pour s'habituer à la clarté de la salle. Il a des putains de beaux yeux ! Bleus comme l'océan. Trowa le regarde d'un air interrogateur, et Heero hoche la tête comme pour lui montrer que tout va bien. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Bref, j'ai une petite idée pour embêter Wuwu.  
  
...  
  
-Maxwell ! Tu n'as pas droit de faire ça  
  
-De quoi ? je dis l'innocence même.  
  
-Il n'y a pas le droit de faire tomber le pain de l'autre Duo, m'explique calmement Quatre.  
  
Il me tend la bouteille de whisky.  
  
-Naaaaan...  
  
-Et oui...  
  
Deuxième verre de la soirée + le vin blanc de la fondue = j'ai pas fini de me saouler la gueule aujourd'hui.  
  
Pour changer de conversation, et pour faire parler Heero, je dis :  
  
-Hey Hee-chan, tu ne veux pas me faire des cours particuliers ? Vu comme je skie, il m'en faut bien ! A part si tu veux pas bien entendu...  
  
-D'abord c'est Heero et...  
  
-Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord ! coupe Trowa. Il m'a dit que tu avais assez de difficultés ce matin et m'a demandé s'il pouvait te prendre en particulier demain.  
  
-...Quoi ? balbutie Heero.  
  
Remarque : c'est la phrase la plus longue qu'ait dite Trowa.  
  
-C'est vrai ? je demande comme un imbécile.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je sais que c'est pas vrai, mais merci quand même Trowa. On continue de manger. De toute façon, on peut rien faire d'autre.  
  
-Au fait, quels sont vos noms ? demande mon admirateur.  
  
Je commence à me présenter.  
  
-Duo Maxwell ! Le champion du ski !  
  
-Sur les fesses, ajoute Wufei, l'innocence même.  
  
Je l'ignore. Après tout, il a pas tort.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner !  
  
-La mère poule, je rajoute, tout aussi innocent que Wufei.  
  
-Vous vous balancez souvent des vents, comme ça ? demande le mateur d'Heero.  
  
-Wufei Chang.  
  
-Le pire grognon que le monde ait jamais connu.  
  
-Maxwell...  
  
-Chacun son vent.  
  
-Tu peux peut-être rivaliser avec Heero. Quand il s'y met..., dit le mâteur d'Hee-chan.  
  
-Hn... Kevin no baka.  
  
-Et fier de l'être!  
  
Beuh... Il me pique mes tirades là. Je crois que je l'aime pas trop. En plus, il fait que mâter Heero ; ça m'énerve !  
  
-Et vous ? demande Quatre.  
  
-Kevin Leguenh ! dit le mateur.  
  
S'il continue à regarder Hee-chan comme ça, j'emprunte le sabre de Wu.  
  
-Rick Palmari, dit mon admirateur.  
  
C'est fou ce que je lui aie tapé dans l'oeil celui-là ! Il arrête pas de me regarder. Ça commence à devenir franchement agaçant.  
  
-Trowa Barton.  
  
Quatre sourit. Je crois que le charme de Trowa ne l'a pas laissé indifférent.  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
Inutile de me demander s'il me plaît.  
  
-A part moniteur de ski, reprend Quatre, vous faîtes quoi d'autre dans la vie ?  
  
-Pisteurs, répond Heero.  
  
Ouah ! Il a répondu ! Mais je vais pas le laisser fermer la bouche.  
  
-Ce qui consiste à ?  
  
Héhé... Ça marche. En plus il me regarde d'un sale oeil.  
  
-Ça dépend.  
  
Ok... Ça a pas eu le résultat que j'espérais.  
  
-Ça dépend de quoi ?  
  
-De ce que tu veux faire.  
  
Je fusille Kévin du regard. Il a besoin de parler à la place de Heero ?! Je m'adresse cette fois, je précise, à Heero.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?  
  
-Il aide les gens qui se sont blessés ou alors ceux qui se sont pris une avalanche en pleine tronche. Mais c'est quand même rare ça.  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai !! Il s'appelle Heero ?! Rhâ mais qu'est-ce qu'il est agaçant lui aussi ! Toujours à répondre à la place d'Hee-chan !   
  
Tiens ? Je rêve ou Trowa vient de donner un joli coup de coude à Kévin ? Je comprends vraiment rien à rien. Trowa saurait-il que... ? Alors ça expliquerait le coup du cours particulier et le coup de coude.  
  
-Ah... Et... C'est tout ?  
  
-Étudiants, répond Trowa.  
  
-Comme nous ! s'écrie Quatre.  
  
Il a vraiment un faible pour Trowa. Faudra que je lui en parle pour s'amuser un peu.  
  
-Et vous ? Vous êtes que étudiants ? demande Rick.  
  
-Oui, je réponds. Mais en été, on fait des petits boulots pour gagner de l'argent.  
  
-Quoi comme boulot ? demande Kévin.  
  
C'est au tour de Quatre de répondre.  
  
-Mon père tient une grande entreprise. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pour avoir de l'argent. Mais je travaille quand même dans une pâtisserie tenue par ma tante.  
  
Kévin hoche la tête mais le regarde avec dédain. Il doit sûrement penser « richous » ou bien « fifils a son papa », mais Quatre n'est pas comme ça. Kévin se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Mon père tient un hôtel alors je l'aide un peu quand j'ai le temps. Ou alors, je suis serveur dans un café assez réputé. C'est surtout là que je gagne de l'argent.  
  
Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles. Il se tourne vers Wufei.  
  
-Toi ?  
  
-Je suis aussi serveur, mais dans un restaurant chinois.  
  
Le mâteur d'Heero ricane.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes...  
  
Si Wufy avait son sabre sous la main, je crois que Kévin n'aurait plus de tête depuis belle lurette. Ne jamais critiquer Wufei et ses passions pour la justice. Sauf si c'est moi bien entendu.^^ Mais bon, des fois je me demande si la justice est une passion. Ou alors, si c'en est une, elle est très spéciale. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts.   
  
Bref, ce Kévin, je le porte vraiment pas dans mon coeur. Je sais, ça fait X fois, que je répète. Mais je ne le dis jamais assez. En plus, il me pique mon Heero. Bon d'accord, je doute qu'il soit d'accord sur le fait qu'il m'appartienne mais je peux quand même espérer. Mais... Attendez... Et si il sortait avec Heero ?   
  
Aaaaah !!!!!!! C'est pas vrai ! J'avais jamais envisagé ça ! Mais Heero n'a pas encore montré le moindre signe d'affection envers Kévin. Mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder.   
  
Shit ! Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié mon pain dans la fondue ! Quatre me tend la bouteille. Il voit vraiment tout celui-là... Ou alors il se sert de son empathie. Coquin !   
  
Je sens quelqu'un qui me regarde. Si c'est encore Rick, je le tue ! Je lève la tête de mon verre vide. Je croise deux yeux bleu océan. C'est Heero ! Oui oui, tout le monde avait deviné, je sais... Mais au moment où je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, il tourne la tête.   
  
Boh... S'il savait comme il me déçoit. Mais il y a au moins quelqu'un d'autre qui sait que je suis déçu : Quatre. Il me fait un signe de tête, comme pour m'inciter à parler à Heero. Je lui parlerai bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.   
  
Qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui dire ? Alors Heero, t'as beaucoup de personnes aussi douées que moi au ski ? Ça l'ferai pas trop... Bref... Oh non... Pas ça...  
  
-On doit y aller, dit Rick.  
  
-Nous aussi, répond Quatre.  
  
Et voilà... J'avais tout deviné. J'suis trop fort. On se lève tous, et on va payer la note. Je remarque que Heero prend précipitamment ses lunettes de soleil. Cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Au moment où j'allais tenir la tchatche avec Heero, y a Kévin qui s'avance vers lui. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et Heero pose sa tête sur son épaule en lui murmurant quelques mots. Je n'entends rien... Je ne veux pas entendre. La triste vérité se dévoile sous mes yeux. Je sens mon coeur se déchirer...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Duo : Je suis pas avec Heero ???!!! Je croyais que tu étais une inconditionnelle du 2x1 !!  
  
Kimiko : Vivi je le suis...^^  
  
Heero : Et le lemon ?  
  
Kimiko : Eh ! T'avances beaucoup trop vite mon vieux ! Et puis y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic.  
  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
  
Kimiko : J'aime pas les écrire mais si quelqu'un veut bien le faire à ma place...^^  
  
Duo : Alors ? Qui veut l'écrire ?  
  
Petite note : Alors NON Trowa n'est pas OOC. Vous comprendrez plus tard dans l'histoire pourquoi il a fait et dit ça et Heero NON PLUS n'est pas OOC. Voilà. 


	4. Bonne journée? Mauvaise journée?

Série : Gundam Wing^^ vivi je sais... Ça n'a rien avoir...  
  
Auteur : Kiki comme certains m'appellent...  
  
Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr   
  
Genre : yaoï, humour (ben oui on fait que me dire que c'est marrant. Tant mieux !), dans ce chapitre 2+1, 4+3, Kevin+1 (encore lui !^^), Relena+1 (tiens ! une nouvelle rivale !) 5+ ? (il a pas encore de mamour. Pas encore j'ai dit !), Rick+2, 3+Relena. 3+Relena ? Où m'est venu cette idée ? J'plaisante. Quoique...  
  
Notes : Pfiou... Vais avoir du mal avec ce chapitre. Merci à toutes mes revieweuses et reviewers si y en a ! Un long chapitre ! Exprès pour vous ! On remercie qui ?  
  
Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Bonne journée ? Mauvaise journée ?  
  
Ce matin un lapin ! A tué un chasseur ! Je crois que je suis encore sous l'effet du whisky et du vin blanc...   
  
Bref, ce matin, j'ai cours particulier avec mon Hee-chan à moieuh ! Ok il est pu à moi. D'accord il l'a jamais été, mais je peux faire semblant. Donc, mon Hee-chan à moi, ça sonne faux quand même, il me fait un cours particulier. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui va rencontrer Brad Pitt dans la minute qui suit... Sauf que mon Brad Pitt à moi, il est mieux ! En plus, il joue pas la comédie. Na ! Bon, alors, où est-ce que j'ai foutu ma combi ? Elle est pas là, pas là, pas là... Pas là... Elle est oùùùùù ???? Quaaaatre !!!! Où est-ce que t'as foutu ma combinaison ?!! Oooooohhhhh... Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ?!  
  
-Maxwell !!! Ça t'arrive souvent de dormir avec ta combinaison ?!  
  
De dormir avec... *petit coup d'œil sur moi même*. Gloups... Z'l'ai trouvée !! Bon maintenant, à la douche !  
  
Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude pendant une demi-heure, ben j'ai faim.  
  
-MAXWEEEEELLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh ? Wufy l'est pas content. Ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.  
  
-MAXWEEEEEEELLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maxwell ? J'fais la sourde oreille. Il va encore me passer un savon, et je suis déjà douché.  
  
-MAXWEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S'il veut être un coq, qu'il le dise tout de suite, au lieu de réveiller tout le monde comme ça. Ah j'vous jure, la politesse c'est en option chez lui.  
  
-MAXWEEEEEEEEELLLLL !!!!!!!!!! RAMENE TES FESSES !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon, allez aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de bonté. Je vais l'empêcher de s'étrangler tout seul. Et puis ça permettra à ceux d'en bas de dormir tranquille. Comme dans le film où les flics se ramènent après parce qu'il y a un boucan d'enf...  
  
-MAXWEEEEEEEELLLLL !!!!!!! Kuf kuf...  
  
-J'arrive !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alerte à Wufychou !!!!!!!!!!!! Elle était nulle celle là...  
  
-Vi Wufy ? Un problème ?  
  
-Il... N'y a... Plus... D'eau... CHAUUUUDE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aï... Mes tympans n'ont pas été conçu pour supporter un cri de coq qui manque de s'étouffer. D'ailleurs, dans ma ville natale, j'ai une copine qui a perdu un coq bizarrement. Devait pas être très intelligent le coq. Ah ! Non ! C'était une poule ! Enfin coq, poule, quelle différence ? Y en a juste un qui se la joue punkie. Enfin bref, donc la poule a voulu picorer un grain de maïs et elle s'est tordu le cou. Faut l'faire quand même... [1] Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. A notre coq. ^___________^ [2]  
  
-Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? T'as tourné assez le robinet ?  
  
-Maxwell, tu es resté une DEMI-HEURE sous la douche avec l'eau chaude, et tu oses me demander si j'ai suffisamment tourné le robinet ??!!!!!!!!  
  
-C'était juste pour être sûr..  
  
-Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.  
  
-On avait remarqué. Tu caquettes depuis trois heures.  
  
-Caquettes ?  
  
-Non rien...  
  
S'il savait... J'aurai plus de tête...  
  
-Bref, je fais comment moi maintenant ?  
  
-Tu te débrouilles, je dis en m'en allant.  
  
-KOUA ??????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ciao. J'ai cours.  
  
-MAXWEEEELLL !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'est fou ce qu'il aime mon nom. A l'hurler à tout bout de champs, tout le monde va croire qu'il n'y a plus de café chez nous... Celle-là aussi elle était nulle. Ok, elle était vraiment très nulle. Je devrai prendre des cours humouriels [3]. Mais je pense qu'avec Georgia Nicolson, ça devrait aller. J'ai fini de manger !  
  
-Au revoir Quat-chan !!!! (il dort toujours. Il a eu une nuit agitée. Mais non, pas de ce genre là ! Bande de pervers !) Bonne douche Wufy !!!  
  
J'entends un grognement qui provient de la salle de bain. Sacré Wufy... Il me fait vraiment rire celui là. Ok, lui, il rit pas pour le moins du monde en ce moment... M'enfin, c'est moi qui compte, non ? ^_____^  
  
La vie est belleuh !!!! J'vais en cours avec mon Hee-chaneuh !! Et y aura pas Kevineuh !!! Nananèreuh !! Je devrai peut-être être poète finalement. M'enfin… Merde !!! J'ai oublié mes skis !! Quel con...  
  
Alors... Trois heures à mettre une chaussure de ski. En tout il y en a deux. Donc, 6 heures, plus, le temps de partir à la station qui me prend 30 minutes parce que j'arrive pas à marcher avec ces putains de chaussures, plus le temps de mettre mes skis, deux heures, sans compter toutes les fois où je vais me casser la binette. Plus, les bâtons, ça fait trois minutes, et pour ensuite finir à avancer ! Ouais bon, j'ai du chemin avant d'en arriver là... A l'aide !!!!!!!!  
  
Une trentaine d'heures plus tard, Duo Maxwell descend les pistes vertes !!! Bon allez, j'ai mis 20 minutes à me préparer. Heureusement que j'avais prévu ce coup là. J'ai quand même progressé niveau ski. J'ai réussi à descendre une piste verte sans me torcher. Par contre, j'ai eu la plus belle honte de ma vie quand j'ai vu un gosse qui devait avoir 3 ans descendre à côté de moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Aucun doute, ce gars là, c'est un futur Heero Yuy. En parlant de mon amoureux transi, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Quelle heure il est ? 9h55... Faudrait que je me grouille un peu. Bon, allez, go ! Je descend une petite pente qui doit faire cinq mètres à tout casser et je rejoins les autres qui sont déjà là. Tiens ? Y a une fille qui n'était pas là hier. Elle est plus que voyante d'ailleurs. Avec sa combinaison rose pétante, des lunettes de ski qui font mouche, un bonnet rose bonbon avec un pompon, des skis jaune fluo, elle a pas l'air très fufute. Je reste en aucun cas près d'elle. De toute façon, je reste avec Heero. Ah... Les voilà ! Oh... Y a que Trowa. Où est mon Hee-chan ? Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux. Je deviens un peu trop mère poule à mon goût. Genre Quatre. M'enfin...  
  
-Tout le monde est là ?  
  
Trowa vient de parler... Euh...  
  
-Non ! Pas mon Hee-chan à moi !  
  
...  
  
Dites-moi que je n'aie pas parlé tout fort. Dites moi que je n'aie pas p… Bouououh… Des fois, j'ai envi de me tuer. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi.  
  
-Un problème ?  
  
-Qui est Ichanne ?  
  
Je manque d'exploser de rire. Et Trowa qui me regarde. Enfin je suppose vu qu'on ne voit pas la moitié de son visage et que l'autre œil est caché par ses lunettes de soleil. J'ai parlé tout fort ? J'vous jure, j'ai envi de pleurer. Quelqu'un s'avance vers nous en marchant assez rapidement. Il pose ses skis à terre, se dépêche des les enfiler (en moins de cinq secondes ! pas juste !) et... Et bien, nous regarde. Je vais fondre...  
  
-Le voilà ton Hee-chan ! me glisse Trowa.  
  
Je lui souris. Au moins, lui, il est avec moi, pas avec Kevin. Trowa se tourne ensuite vers Heero.  
  
-En retard Heero ?  
  
-Hn... Baka...  
  
Trowa se tourne cette fois vers les autres apprentis skieurs comme moi.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, on va attaquer les pistes bleues qui sont plus hautes que la dernière fois et un peu plus longues aussi.  
  
Le mono français se tourne vers l'homme de ma vie et lui demande :  
  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Je te signale que tu as promis une séance particulière à Duo.  
  
Je vois Heero qui entrouvre la bouche de stupéfaction. L'est génial ce Trowa !!  
  
-Hn...  
  
Génialeuh !!! C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Skier seul avec Heero, c'est le rêve ! Tiens ? J'entends un gémissement... Je me tourne pour voir qui c'est. Ah ! La fille en rose ! Elle regarde Heero avec la bouche en forme de cœur. Nan ! Il est à moi ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me le prendre ?! J'suis maudit. Enfin, en route vers les pistes avec MON Heero. Mon Heero en question m'emmène vers un téléski alias tire-fesses.  
  
-Tu sors au premier arrêt indiqué à droite. Ok ?  
  
-Ok !  
  
Je vais pas te décevoir, tu vas voir.  
  
Beuh. . . Le temps se couvre. Mais je m'en tape parce que je suis avec mon japonais préféré. Alors, comment on enfourche ça ? Une canne avec une soucoupe volante. Comment on fait ? Je me sens stupide. Heero s'avance vers moi, et me montre comment on le met. Il a encore ses lunettes. Y a un mystère avec celles-là. C'est Kevin qui les lui a offertes à son anniversaire ou quoi ?  
  
Bon, je m'en vais sur ce « truc ». Je me sens un peu ridicule. Premier arrêt, à gauche. Non, à droite. Merde ! C'est où ? Nooooon... C'est pas vrai. Au pif... Amstram gram piké piké colégram bourébouré ratatam amstram gram pik gram ! Droite !! Je vous en supplie mon Dieu, faites que ce soit la bonne direction ! Premier arrêt, droite. Hop ! Voili voilou ! Heero ne tarde pas à me rejoindre.  
  
-Bon. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as jamais skié de ta vie.  
  
Il a trouvé ça tout seul ?  
  
-Tu vas descendre jusqu'à l'arbre là.  
  
En parlant, il me montre du doigt un arbre qui n'a rien à foutre là. Puis, il descend jusqu'à le dit arbre. A moi de jouer ! Je descends en faisant attention où je mets mes skis, et en faisant de grands virages. Ouf, j'arrive sain et sauf jusqu'à Heero. Mais la descente n'est pas finie hélas... Quand il m'a vu arriver, il est descendu un peu plus bas. Il a sûrement eu peur que je lui fonce dessus encore une fois. Allez, deuxième descente. Je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! J'arrive à de lui côté sans encombre. Je ne lui ai même pas foncé dessus ! Il me sourit même pas. Mais moi oui ! Je suis fier de moi. Je sais, c'est pas encore fini. En plus, il commence à y avoir du brouillard. Courage ! Il descend 20 mètres plus bas. Premier virage effectué. Deuxième, pareil, troisième, faillis me rétamer mais je suis encore debout. Dernier, un peu loupé. Et blam ! Collision entre un certain américain qui skie comme un pied et un japonais qui a le plus beau cul du monde. Remarquez, je m'en plains pas. Il gigote brusquement sous moi. Ben oui, on a atterrit de l'autre côté de la piste. Oh ! C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me pousser comme ça !  
  
-Excuse-moi, je murmure.  
  
Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il tâtonne un peu partout autour de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à paniquer.  
  
-Tu as perdu quelque chose ?  
  
Et là, je remarque. Il a les yeux à demi ouverts. Il a les yeux à demi ouverts ! Ses lunettes. Je regarde autour de nous à mon tour. Non, rien. Il ouvre cette fois les yeux normalement. Enfin, grands ouverts quoi ! Il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Mais il les referme aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
  
-Heero, tu as dû les perdre en chutant avec moi.  
  
-...  
  
Je devine qu'il doit pas être à son aise. Il a vraiment besoin de ses lunettes. J'enlève les miennes et les lui mets sur son nez. Sa bouche s'entrouvre. Il doit être surpris.  
  
-... Merci.  
  
-De rien.  
  
Il se relève et ne me jette plus un seul regard. Il doit être gêné. Enfin, j'en sais rien.  
  
-Bon... On va descendre jusqu'en bas et ensuite on redescendra cette piste les skis parallèles.  
  
Je hoche la tête. Il commence à vraiment y avoir du brouillard. En plus, il neige. C'est chouette ! Beuh... Il grêle maintenant. Encore une fois, j'ai parlé trop vite. Enfin... On descend la pente assez doucement à cause du brouillard et de la grêle. Je commence à me les peler. Une chose qui me rassure, il skie à côté de moi. J'vous jure, c'est rassurant. Comme ça, si je me paume, j'serais pas tout seul, et qui plus est, en bonne compagnie. Y en a qui sont veinards quand même. Héhé...  
  
J'ai les yeux qui picotent. Je dois avoir une poussière dans l'œil. Je me les frotte mais rien à faire. Ça commence à faire mal. Heero, lui, n'a rien remarqué. Il discute tranquillement avec le gars qui tient le téléski en attendant que notre tour arrive. Enfin, quand je dis « discuter », en fait le gars en bleu parle tout seul. Heero ne répond que par des « hn ». Ah ! Enfin mon tour ! Et hop ! J'enfourche le tire-fesses, et en avant !  
  
...  
  
Aïeuh… Je me suis peut-être un peu trop précipité sur le téléski. J'ai hoooooonte... M'être affalé comme une crêpe devant l'homme de ma vie... J'ai hoooooooonte. En plus, y a pas que lui. Les autres de derrière se sont esclaffés et le gars en bleu qui tient le téléski est à la limite de l'hystérie. Heero ne rigole pas lui au moins ! Pffffff.... Bon, super, j'suis coincé. Mes skis se sont emmêlés. J'ai pas l'air fin. J'essaie quand même de me relever. Aouh !!!!!!! J'ai maleuh !!! J'peux pas bouger mes jambes à cause de ses putains de skis de mes deux !!! Je hais le ski !!! Oh. . . Mon héros vient me sauver !! Enfin, je veux dire Heero. Mais vous l'aviez compris quand même ! Il détache les « trucs » qui rallient mes skis aux chaussures et il m'aide à me relever. Je pense que s'il a fait ça, c'est pour me remercier de lui avoir prêté mes lunettes. Enfin, bon, je m'en plaindrai pas. Au contraire !  
  
Bon, retour à la case départ. De toute façon, on peut pas dire que je sois allé très loin. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je me suis pas torché.  
  
Beuh... On voit pas grand-chose. A droite. Je m'arrête comme je peux. Et malheureusement, je peux peu. Je fais à moitié le grand écart. Heureusement que y a Heero qui arrive derrière moi et qui me redresse tant qu'il peut. C'est bon j'suis sur pieds !  
  
-Maintenant, essaie de faire des virages en mettant tes skis parallèles.  
  
Et il descend. Bon, à moi maintenant. Facile de donner pour ordre de skier en parallèle. Mais pour le faire, c'est tout autre chose. En plus, on voit que dalle. Je me dirige au pif. J'espère que je vais rentrer dans personne. Je dois peut-être prévenir que j'arrive ? Crier, « Attention !!! Duo Maxwell sur les pistes !!! Dégagez le passage !!! Danger !! » ça le ferait pas trop. Wuwu serait bien capable de le faire par contre, rien que pour se venger du coup de l'eau chaude. Il est là !!! Je parle d'Heero hein, pas de Wufei. Je m'arrête à côté de lui.  
  
-Bon. On arrête pour ce matin. On ne voit rien, ça sert à rien de continuer.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Tes amis sont là ?  
  
-Je crois pas non. Avec ce temps, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.  
  
-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de voiture ?  
  
-J'ai pas encore l'âge d'avoir une voiture. Je n'ai que 17 ans.  
  
-Et alors ? Moi aussi et j'en ai bien une.  
  
Je manque de m'étouffer. Il a une bagnole ? C'te chance !! Ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je m'en achète une ! Je crois qu'elle a peur que je rentre dans un lampadaire. Enfin...  
  
-Vous pouvez passer votre permis à 17 ans ici ?  
  
-Non. J'ai pas de permis.  
  
-KOUA ?!!!  
  
Heero n'est déjà plus là. Il a commencé à descendre la pente. Vite ! Faut pas que je me paume non plus ! Je le suis tant bien que mal. J'essaye surtout de ne pas me retrouver par terre. Arrivés en bas, devant une école de ski, il enlève ses skis, et me dit d'attendre. Il est rentré avec ses skis et ses bâtons à la main. Bon, ben, j'ai plus qu'à attendre, hein ! Trois minutes plus tard, Heero ressort. Il a échangé ses chaussures de ski par des baskets, il a plus ses skis et ses bâtons, et il a pas l'air très content. Il tient des clés dans sa main gauche. Il est gaucher ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Il m'appuie sur les trucs qui rallient les skis aux chaussures avec ses pieds. Faudra que je demande à Quat' comment ça s'appelle. Bref... Je prends mes skis à la main, et je le suis. Je suis un peu paumé, là. Je dois faire quoi ?  
  
On arrive une minute plus tard à une voiture noire. Pas très grande la voiture mais très bien pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir son permis. Rectification, Heero n'a pas son permis. Merdeuh ! Il ouvre la voiture, me prend mes skis des mains, les place sur le capot du véhicule où il y a tout le matériel exprès pour ça, et prend place dans la bagnole. Ben moi, comme je sais pas quoi faire, ben je reste planté comme un piquet devant la voiture, comme un con. Heero ouvre la fenêtre de la bagnole et me lance :  
  
-Tu compte rester dehors longtemps ?  
  
J'ouvre la portière et me glisse dans le véhicule. Je suis dans la voiture de Heero tout seul avec lui !!! C'est le rêve ! Je suis au paradis !  
  
-Tu loges où ?  
  
Merde c'est quoi l'adresse de l'appartement déjà ? Ah oui !  
  
-Dans les résidences Sybollines.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Il connaît tout par cœur ou quoi ? Moi, si on me sort un nom de résidence de ma ville, je saurais pas où c'est ! Mais comme dirait Wufy, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Maxwell. Bon, maintenant, si je faisais la conversation avec Heero ? Il a pas l'air prêt à la faire à ce que je vois, alors je vais la faire moi même.  
  
-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais du ski ?  
  
Il reste concentré sur la route. A vrai dire, on ne voit fichtrement rien.  
  
-Bientôt onze ans.  
  
Onze ans ? Il a commencé à six ans ? Putain, il avait envi.  
  
-Et... Ça t'es venu comme ça ?  
  
Heero fronce les sourcils. Apparemment, il comprend pas trop ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Tu t'es dit comme ça, tiens ! Je voudrais bien essayer le ski !  
  
-Non. Mon père était moniteur. C'est lui qui m'y a mis. Et encore, j'ai commencé tard.  
  
Tard ? Il a commencé tard ? Moi j'ai commencé à 17 ans !  
  
-Je veux dire, pour le fils d'un moniteur.  
  
Ah... Je comprends mieux.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as commencé si tard ?  
  
-Je n'avais pas envi d'en faire.  
  
Je manque d'exploser de rire. Y a pas que moi ! Mais lui, il a dû y prendre goût à force.  
  
-Et à la fin, tu es devenu mono ! je lance.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu as aimé dès que tu as commencé ?  
  
-Non.  
  
J'allais continuer quand...  
  
-Duo ! Attention !  
  
-Uh ?  
  
Je sens que la voiture commence à aller n'importe où. Merde ! Heero n'arrive plus à tenir le volant ! On va mourir ! Ahhhh !!!! Arrête de te faire des films Maxwell. En fait, on a roulé sur une couche de glace et ça... Mais pourquoi je vous parle ? Putain !!!!!! On va se prendre un camion !!!! Au secours ! J'entends les pneus crisser sur la glace. Heero est en train d'écraser le frein. Merde ! Heero donne un grand coup de volant pour éviter le camion mais on se prend la barrière de...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Duo : C'est méchant ce que tu as fait là, Kim.  
  
Kimiko : C'est moi qui écrit la fic de toute façon, alors si il y en a qui se plaignent, j'arrête tout de suite !  
  
Heero : Tu ferais pas ça ?!  
  
Kimiko : Qui vous dit que vous êtes pas morts ?  
  
Quatre : Et moi ? J'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre !  
  
Kimiko : T'inquiètes pas Quatre... Dans le prochain t'y es pas mal de fois.  
  
Quatre : T'as commencé le quatrième chapitre ?  
  
Kimiko : Voui. En fait, je voulais intégrer un morceau du quatre dans le trois mais finalement, je trouvais que la fin de ce chapitre était très bien. Voilà c'est tout ! A plus ! Et envoyez pleins de reviews ! Merci !  
  
[1] Histoire vraie... Et complètement stupide...  
  
[2] Vous savez qui je prénomme le coq ? Orlando Bloom dans le seigneur des anneaux. J'ai une « copine » (hum... Les choses se sont gâtées entre nous...) qui a acheté une cassette sur le reportage du film (SDA) et Légolas avait une crête. En plus de ça, les cheveux noirs... Une autre de mes copines est folle de lui.... Elle a demandé à sa mère quand est-ce qu'ils allaient acheter une ferme. . . ^^ ;;; My God...  
  
[3] Pas la peine de chercher dans le dico, ça existe pas... Moi et ma manie d'inventer des mots... 


	5. Blagues, discussion et récupération

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Genre : humour, yaoï, 2+1, 1+Kévin, Kévin+1, 4+3.  
  
Notes : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de faire plus vite ! Et dire que j'avais commencé le quatre avant le trois. . . Merci pour vos reviews !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jasynthe : Merci pour ta review ! Vrai ? T'aimes ma fic ? Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Moi aussi les Kévin que je connais ne sont géniaux. D'ailleurs, y a pas que les Kévin.  
  
YunaFab : Comment ça ma fin est sadique ? Comment ça je suis méchante ? Répète un peu ? Tu vas voir ! M'enfin, merci beaucoup quand même pour ta review ! Qu'est-ce qu'a Heero avec ses yeux ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? Tu dis tous les secrets de tes histoires aux autres ? Hum. . . Je pense pas. Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup quand même ! A+ !  
  
Aura : Sadique, moi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis en aucun cas sadique ! La fin était très bien ! Tu aimes les auteurs sadiques ? Alors, tu dois en être une !lol J'était morte de rire en lisant ta review. Finalement, ton exam de bio, tu l'as eu ? Merci pour ta super review !  
  
elisa : Ouf. . . Que de questions. . . Si je dévoile tout c'est pas marrant. (Euh. . . La suite n'est pas prévue pour être hilarante) Heero aveugle ? Non. La cécité devient trop courante dans les fics. J'ai fait autre chose. A toi de découvrir ! Heero jaloux ? Hum. . . Je ne sais pas trop. On verra bien ! Par contre, c'est une bonne idée ! Heero culpabiliser ? Tu verras par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Rick ne veut pas embêter Duo, il flashe sur lui ! Merci pour ta review !   
  
sophie : Non ce n'est pas méchant de s'arrêter là. Il ne faut JAMAIS écouter Duo. Le problème de Heero. . . Tout le monde se le demande on dirait. Tu verras dans les autres chapitres ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Azalea : Questions. . . Tu aimes poser des questions, non ? Moi aussi. Mais là, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre. Par contre pour une question, oui. En fait, c'est la moins intéressante. Pourquoi il faut attendre la suite ? Parce que sinon y a pas de suspens ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Hathor : Merci beaucoup ! Y a la suite !  
  
Duo : Ouais et y a pas de quoi en être fière. . .  
  
Kimiko : Tu te tais !  
  
Duo : Si tu continues, je dis tout !  
  
Kimiko : Tu sais rien !  
  
Duo : C'est ce que tu dis !  
  
Luna : Ma nièce s'appelle Luna !^^ ;;; Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est pas cool de couper à ce moment ? Heero, il a aux yeux. . . Comme c'est dommage, je m'en rappelle plus !^__________^ Non Heero ne sera en aucun cas aveugle ! Je sais, la suite a extrêmement tardé. Mais elle est là quand même ! Je t'avais pas envoyé de review pour ta fic ? Ah bon. . . Il me semblait que oui. J'ai attendu ta fic avant de mettre le prochain chapitre de la mienne. En fait, c'est à cause de toi que c'est super en retard ! Vous avez attendu ? C'est à cause de Luna le retard !!!  
  
Merci pour ta review !!!!  
  
chibishini-sama : Euh. . . C'était pas trop long à attendre ? ^____^ Merci pour ta review !  
  
Law : Merci pour tes compliments. Tu as souvent des coups de blues ? Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire. Mais à la fin, on rit plus. Si ?  
  
lucie : Merci ! Ben voila la suite !   
  
LUCIE : Euh. . . Ben. . . Hum. . . Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Merci pour ta review !   
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Blagues, discussion et récupération.  
  
Bip. . . Bip. . . Bip. . .  
  
C'est ce que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure. Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. En plus, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Et mon coussin n'est même pas confortable. Et y a un putain de truc qui m'appuie sur le ventre.  
  
Bip. . . Bip. . . Bip. . .  
  
C'est pas vrai ! On peut plus dormir tranquille ici ! Et depuis quand le téléphone de l'appart est dans ma chambre ?! J'avais demandé à le mettre ailleurs ! Ça, c'est un coup de Wufy !   
  
Wufy ! Ramène tes grosses fesses ! Il va me le payer, çui là ! Et ce foutu téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner ! Bon, elle est où ma couverture ? J'ai beau tâtonner, je la trouve pas. En plus, j'ai une position un peu bizarre je trouve. En fait, j'en sais rien du tout vu que j'ai les yeux fermés mais bon. . . Quand même. . .  
  
Bon, ça va Wufy, je me lève. Mais gare à toi si le tél. . . Ah non, il a arrêté de sonner. J'ai rien dit !^______^  
  
Bon, j'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je vois est Heero. Depuis quand on dort dans le même lit ? C'est bon ? On a conclu ? Chouette alors ! Mais pourquoi je me rappelle de rien ?! T'inquiète mon p'tit Duo, ça va revenir, un truc comme ça, ça s'oublie pas.  
  
Ah ! Heero ouvre les yeux ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Alors, mon chéri, bien dormi ? Non, c'est banal, tout le monde dit ça.  
  
Finalement, j'ai pas à me poser la question, c'est lui qui parle le premier.  
  
-Du. . . Duo ?  
  
-Et oui ! That's me ! Content de me voir ?  
  
-Pas vraiment. . .  
  
Super. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
  
Je réponds pas. Je boude.  
  
-T'as perdu ta langue ?  
  
Gnagnagna. . .  
  
-Vraiment, ça m'étonne. D'habitude tu fais que caqueter.   
  
-Hey ! C'est Wufy le coq !  
  
-. . . Wufy ?  
  
-Euh. . . Non rien. . .  
  
Gros silence. . .  
  
-Mais oui ! Tu sais, le Chinois super grognon !  
  
Heero me regarde d'un air dubitatif. Ok. . . Pas la peine d'argumenter avec lui.  
  
-Bon. Alors, je rêve ou ta bagnole est entourée de neige et. . . On est dedans. . .  
  
Le téléphone pleure. Euh. . . Sonne. C'est plutôt moi qui pleure. . . ^^ ;;; [1]  
  
Bip. . . Bip. . . Bip. . .  
  
-Oui ? (c'est Heero qui répond, comme quoi, il aime bien parler. Je plains quand même le gars ou la fille au bout du fil)  
  
-Trowa. On est coincé.  
  
Heero lui explique la situation. En fait, je pense plutôt que Trowa a dû tout deviner. M'étonnerait pas.  
  
Pendant la " conversation " d'Heero au téléphone, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un truc visqueux qui me dégoulinait sur les yeux quand je baissais la tête. J'ai tâté mon front et j'y ai découvert du sang. En fait, je saigne de l'arcade sourcilière. Et ce crétin d'Heero ne m'a même pas prévenu. D'ailleurs, il a encore mes lunettes. Une chance pour lui qu'il ne les ait pas perdues. Je peux même pas dire pourquoi c'est une chance.   
  
-Trowa et une équipe de secours arrivent dans moins de dix minutes.  
  
C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Il est d'un ennui !   
  
-Bon, pendant ce temps, on fait quoi ?  
  
-On attend.  
  
-Super. . .  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
PUTAIN !!!!!!!! Je n'aime pas le silence. Je n'aime pas le silence. Je n'aime pas le silence. Je n'aime pas le silence. Je n'aim. . .  
  
-Pour passer le temps, si on se racontait des blagues ?  
  
Je suis sûr qu'il sait même pas ce que c'est.  
  
-Bon, je commence. Alors. . .  
  
Je frotte mes mains contre mes cuisses. C'est ma manière à moi de réfléchir. D'après Wu ça m'arrive pas souvent mais je l'emm. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'une blonde qui s'est teint les cheveux en brun ?  
  
-. . .  
  
Ok. . . C'est pas gagné.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-. . .  
  
-Une intelligence artificielle.  
  
Gros silence. . . Je suis sûr qu'il a rien compris à la blague. M'enfin, continuons.  
  
-Jésus est très sportif. On l'appelle même le triple saint parce qu'il a trois auréoles. Une sur la tête et deux sous les bras.  
  
Pas de réaction. Encore mieux. S'il a pas compris la blague, il est vraiment nul. Bref, continuons.  
  
-Quelle est la différence entre une moule et un pull-over.   
  
-. . .  
  
-Okayyyy. . . Ben, le pull-over ça moule, et la moule elle put l'ovaire.  
  
Il a rien pigé.  
  
Deux petites dernières pour passer le peu de temps qu'il reste.  
  
-Pendant une soirée, Moïse prend une fausse poche en plastique marron et il dit : " Hey les gars ! J'suis dans la mouise ! "   
  
Je sais qu'elle est vraiment pas super mais il pourrait quand même une réaction.  
  
-Pendant une soirée, Moïse s'arrache la gueule. Il saute dans la piscine mais s'écrase. L'eau s'est écartée sous lui.  
  
Toujours pas de réaction. Ce gars est VRAIMENT grave.  
  
-Tu sais Heero, je devrai t'acheter une encyclopédie pour la Noël. En parlant de Noël, quel est le point commun entre le père Noël et un homme intelligent ?  
  
Putain. . . S'il répond pas, je le tue.  
  
Silence. JE LE TUE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silence. . . Finalement, j'le tue pas. Je ferai quoi après, moi ? En plus, je me retrouverai en taule. Je le tue ? Je le tue pas. Je le tue ? Je le tue pas. Je le tue ? Hum… Chais paaaaaaaas.  
  
-Alors. . . Euh. . . Tu m'as parlé de ton père tout à l'heure mais de ta mère, non. Elle fait quoi comme boulot ?  
  
Il hésite à répondre. J'aurai peut-être pas dû poser cette question.  
  
-Elle. . . Elle était. . . Est. . . Informaticienne !  
  
-Ah ouais ?  
  
Il ment. J'en suis sûr. Vu comment il a hésité, y a un truc. Il parle de son père au passé, sa mère au passé et ensuite au présent, il a hésité sur le métier de sa mère. . . Je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.  
  
-J'aime bien l'informatique ! je lance.  
  
C'est pas vrai du tout. Je déteste ça. La dernière fois que je suis allé à l'ordinateur, je me suis pris le fil qui ramène à la prise dans le pied et j'ai tout débranché et tout fait tomber, et. . . Et je vous raconte pas la suite. ^_____^  
  
-Moi aussi j'aime bien, il me répond.  
  
Il a l'air rêveur.  
  
Il y a un livre posé au dessus de la boîte à gand. Je le prends et regarde le titre : " Le Miroir d'Ambre " A la croisée des mondes / III de Philip Pullman. Il est plutôt volumineux ce livre. Jamais je lirai un truc pareil. Je préfère mes mangas.  
  
-C'est bien ? je lui demande en montrant le bouquin.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je suis con des fois. Bon d'accord toujours, mais là… Le marque page est placé aux environs du trois quarts du livre et je lui demande si c'est bien ?  
  
-Tu as déjà pensé à. . .  
  
Tiens ? Je rêve ou j'entends des voix ? Dieu est venu nous sauver ! Quoique, après tout ce que j'ai dit sur son fils et Moïse, il doit pas être content. Voyons Didi ! C'est que des blagues ! Rien de bien méchant !  
  
-Heero ! Tu es là ?! demande une voix de l'extérieur.  
  
Heero se redresse de son siège.  
  
-Trowa ?! On est dans voiture.  
  
-Quel carnage ! Y a trois voitures ! j'entends dire de l'extérieur.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui s'est passé dehors. Il y a quand même eu un accident, merde ! Les flics et tout le tralala auraient dû être prévenus ! Franchement, aucune organisation dans les Alpes !  
  
Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes (j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à avoir mal au cul à cause de la ceinture qui s'est glissée en. . . Bref. . . ^^ ;;;) ils ont dégagé la voiture.   
  
C'est quand même dommage, on était bien tous les deux. Peut-être pas lui mais y a que moi qui compte dans l'histoire, non ?   
  
C'est un homme avec une barbe mal rasée et l'air d'avoir la trentaine qui ouvre la porte côté conducteur. Il sourit à Heero. Ben oui, il a pas l'air de voir que je suis là. Trowa se trouve à côté du gars.  
  
-Ça va Heero ? demandent Trowa et le vioc en même temps.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ça va Duo ? demande cette fois Trowa à MOI.  
  
-Très bien, mis à part que j'ai une crampe, que j'ai mal à la tête, que je commence à cailler et que. . .  
  
-Maxwell, t'as fini de te plaindre ?  
  
Wufy ? Je l'avais pas vu ! Quatre se trouve à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, il me fait un grand sourire. . . Qui disparaît aussitôt.  
  
-Duo ? Tu t'es ouvert l'arcade sourcilière ? Ça va Duo ? Ça fait pas trop mal ? Tu…  
  
-Quatre, je coupe, c'est pas la mort tu sais.  
  
-N'empêche que tu fais que te plaindre Maxwell.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Wufychounet.  
  
-Vous avez fini votre petit aparté ? demande le vieux.  
  
Il a pas l'air très commode. Va te faire foutre le vioc !  
  
Trowa aide Heero à descendre. Et tant qu'à faire, moi aussi. Je veux dire que Trowa m'aide aussi à descendre.   
  
Oh putain. . . Ce carnage. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui avions quittés la route. Deux autres voitures traînent plus loin dans un sale état. On a eu vraiment beaucoup de chance.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je demande en regardant d'autres pompiers dégager les voitures de la neige.  
  
-C'est plutôt à vous de nous le dire.  
  
Je me tourne vers Heero.   
  
-On a glissé. La route était gelée. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture.  
  
-Et vous avez foncé dans la barrière de sécurité.  
  
Heero hoche la tête.  
  
-Je peux voir votre permis, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Heero entrouvre la bouche.  
  
Trowa intervient.  
  
-Il ne l'a pas.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-On le lui a volé pas plus tard qu'hier et il doit faire un duplicata.   
  
-Ce n'est pas plutôt à monsieur Yuy de répondre ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ce flic ! Des infirmières s'amènent pour voir si on va bien. A part à la tête, j'ai mal nulle part. Enfin oui, j'ai mal au. . . La ferme Dudule. . .  
  
Une des infirmières m'emmène. Elle me soigne rapidement le haut de mon œil gauche et je rejoins vite fait mes amis.  
  
Que je vous explique comment tout s'est exactement passé.   
  
On était sur un pont qui contenait seulement deux rangés de sens. C'était un pont sans toit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A découvert, quoi ! Il y avait donc des barrières de sécurité. La voiture a dérapé, on a failli foncer dans un camion, Heero a réussi à éviter ce dernier. Mais on a foncé dans la barrière. On a atterri dix mètres plus bas, sur une route condamnée, c'est pour ça que la voiture était ensevelie sous la neige. Seulement, on était pas les seuls à avoir appris à voler. Trois autres voitures ont suivi le même chemin que nous. Mais il y en a une qui n'a pas eu la même chance que nous autres. Elle a dépassé la route condamnée et est tombée beaucoup plus bas. Beaucoup trop bas pour résister à une telle chute. Les passagers, deux enfants et deux adultes ont trouvé la mort.  
  
C'est plus clair maintenant ?  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
  
  
I am so sorry. Je sais, c'est impardonnable. Je vais être honnête. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire parce que j'étais plongée dans Harry Potter. Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Et vive les vacances ! Pas encore les vacances pour moi, mais bientôt. Bref, normalement, ça devrait avancer plus vite. Bon ok, je vais avancer beaucoup plus vite pour cette fic pour me faire pardonner. Ça fait combien de temps ? Deux mois ? Quelle horreur. . . Pour m'encourager, vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews. J'ai remarqué aussi, que quand on met du temps à poster un chapitre, on reçoit tout d'un coup des reviews des gens qui lisent mais n'écrivent pas de review. Y en a qui se reconnaissent dans le tout ? Alors, peut-être que je vais quand même mettre assez de temps à mettre le cinquième pour décider les autres à m'écrire ? On verra. Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour les reviews ! Merci !   
  
[1] Si vous connaissez pas la chanson de Claude-François, ben. . . Vous pouvez pas comprendre. 


	6. Que dire, que dire Deux journées hilaran...

_Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Kimiko_

_Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr   
  
Genre : 21, 43, Réléna1, un poil de Sally5...  
  
Notes : Apparition de Réléna ! Super, non ? Non ? Ah, bon..._

Chapitre 5  
  
Que dire, que dire... Deux journées hilarantes ? Tout compte fait, peut-être pas...J'aime le ski. Je vous avais jamais dit ? Ah bon… Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'adoooooooore le ski. Surtout quand y a Hee-chan. Aujourd'hui, pas cours particulier. Hélas... Snif... Mais c'est pas grave, je vois quand même Hee-chan !  
  
-Quat' ! On y va ?  
  
-On arrive Duo ! Deux petite minutes !  
  
Ça fait deux fois qu'il me dit ça. Sauf qu'au début c'était deux secondes. Si on continue comme ça, ça sera deux heures. Et après deux jours, et après deux sem...  
  
-Enfin !  
  
-Désolé...  
  
-Let's go !  
  
Vive le ski !  
  
Ahaaaa. . . Bon alors. Mes chaussures... Ah ! Une de mise ! Ça commence à rentrer tout ça ! Dans les deux sens du terme, hein !  
  
Après trois minutes, on est sur la piste.  
  
...  
  
...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me ramasse ? Le bonbon rose aurait pas pu faire attention au lieu de me foncer dedans ?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée !! Je t'assure que j'ai pas fait exeuprès !!!  
  
...  
  
Vous aurez pas entendu une crécelle de hululement ?  
  
-Mais oui, mais oui... Je dis... La prochaine fois, fais attention.  
  
Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même... Nan nan... Ça j'ai pas dit.  
  
-Ça va Duo ? Pas trop cassé ?  
  
-Non ça va...  
  
-Dommage...  
  
Je me retourne vers le... Bref...   
  
-Pardon Wufy ? J'ai pas bien entendu, là.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il dévale la pente.  
  
Bon allez... J'ai exactement un quart d'heure pour m'échauffer un peu.  
  
-Je vais skier un peu plus loin Quat'. J'ai pas trop envie de faire des pistes noires.  
  
-Je t'accompagne.  
  
-Et Wuf ?  
  
-Bah, il sait skier.  
  
Pardon ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?  
  
-Mais rien du tout, me dit Quatre en s'éloignant un peu. Allez, viens !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? je répète.  
  
-Mais rien du tout Duo, je t'assure !  
  
-Tu vas voir !  
  
En voyant que je me précipite sur lui (précipite est un grand mot, vu que j'arrive pas vraiment à avancer vite) il s'éloigne plus vite. Pas de chance pour lui...  
  
-NAN DUO !!!!!!!! PAS LE SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
10h. J'aime beaucoup cette heure. Héhé...  
  
On est tous assemblés à notre... Truc de niveau ? Bref... On attend nos chers monos. Tiens ? Ce serait pas Trowa par hasard ? Ch'ais pas trop, on voit que la mèche... Faut dire qu'il y a tellement de monde ici. Ah ! J'avais raison, c'est Tro ! Non mais je rêve ! Y a le bonbon rooooooose !!!!!! Je vous juuuuuuure ! Elle a une combinaison rose, avec un bonnet rose, et des lunettes... Pas la peine de vous dire la couleur... Ça fait un peu... Mouche ?  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! lance Trowa.  
  
Il doit en faire des efforts pour parler. Je me rappelle à la soirée savoyarde qu'il parlait pas beaucoup. Bon, d'accord, plus qu'Heero. En parlant du prince charmant...  
  
-Bonjour...  
  
La fille rose se met soudain à glousser. Non mais j'vous jure, les filles. C'est pour ça que je préfère les mecs, me direz-vous...  
  
-On va commencer par prendre le téléski, là-bas ! dit Trowa en montrant ledit téléski du bâton, et on va descendre la pente en faisant des virages géants.  
  
C'est quoi ? Au secoouuuuuuuuurs !!!!!!!!  
  
En haut du tir-fesses. Et sans gamelles ! Une première ! Ah ah ! Faudra que je le dise absolument à Quatre ! A Wufy, c'est pas la peine. . . ;;;  
  
En parlant de mon Wufynou adoré, il est là avec Quatre. D'ailleurs, mon petit blondinet me fait de grands signes avec son bâton.  
  
Ouch...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Il vient de foutre son bâton dans le nez de Wufy.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ça doit faire 'achement mal quand même.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAaaaaaaaa...  
  
...

...  
  
C'est pas marrant Duo.  
  
Ouais ouais, je sais.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Bon, dit Trowa. Ton nom ?  
  
Il a demandé ça à bonbon rose.  
  
-Réléna Darlian, elle dit en gloussant.  
  
Rhaaaaa les filles j'vous jure...  
  
?????????  
  
Je me répète, non ?  
  
-Tu descends en faisant de grands virages, et tu vas jusqu'à Heero.  
  
D'ailleurs, prince charmant vient juste de descendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il skie bieeeeeeeeen. Y a ses petites fesses qui... Tais-toi, Duo... Tu te fais du mal...  
  
Bon, alors, miss Réléna descend. Si on peut appeler ça descendre. ;;; Ah ah ! Elle se rétame !  
  
-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Ah ah...  
  
Okay, tout le monde me regarde... Non pas méchamment, non... Bon d'accord, méchamment...  
  
-Excusez-moi.  
  
Oh la ouel !  
  
-A toi Duo.  
  
J'aurai JAMAIS dû rire...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Yeeeeeeeeees !!!!! Sans tomber !  
  
J'arrive dans les bras de mon prince charmant qui m'enlace et qui va m'embra..  
  
...  
  
Rêve pas Dudule...  
  
-Duo...  
  
Il a parlé !!!!!!!!  
  
-Tu skies trop en arrière. Il faut que tu appuies tes tibias contre l'avant de la chaussure jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'impression de tomber.  
  
Qu'il est beau...  
  
-Ensuite, tu fais encore des chasses-neige dans les virages. Il faut que tu skies en parallèle...  
  
Il a de ces lèvres... !  
  
-Tu es aussi trop crispé au niveau des bras. D'ailleurs, tu ne te sers pas des bâtons.  
  
Et sa silhouette fine...  
  
-Et pour finir, dans les virages, tu t'appuies tout le temps sur la mauvaise jambe.  
  
Il a une de ces voix !  
  
-Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Je vous dis pas le savon...  
  
-Duo ! Aide-moi ! Je suis coincée !  
  
Ça, c'est miss Darlian qui s'est emmêlée les skis. Je sais parce que c'est la troisième fois depuis 9h16 et 36 secondes exactement.  
  
Bon alors, je lève le ski droit qui est celui du dessus. Je vais quand même pas lever la jambe gauche qui est en dessous. Remarque, juste pour le plaisir de la torturer... Je peux ? Hein ? Non ? Pourquoi ?????  
  
-Je te remercie iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnfiniment Duo ! Ah ! Mais tu as une tresse ?!  
  
Dieu qu'elle m'énerve !  
  
-T'es PD ?  
  
Oh la conne... Je vais la tuer je vais la tuer je vais la tuer je vais la tuer je vais la tuer je vais la tuer....................  
  
Mais pourquoi je peux pas ?  
  
Oh non ! Ça va m'achever ça ! Prendre le télésiège avec elle ! Noooooooooooon tout mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…  
  
Yes ! Hee-chan est avec nous aussi ! Héhé... Bon d'accord, ELLE est entre nous mais c'est pas grave. Le seul et unique problème, c'est qu'elle fait que lui parler. Saleté de fille !  
  
-Alors, tu as 17 ans comme moi ?  
  
-... Oui...  
  
Je le plains.  
  
-Et... Tu habites dans les Alpes ?  
  
Elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès ? Y a RIEN dans les Alpes. Y a que des chalets. Et on peut pas habiter à vie dans les chalets. A moins d'être friqué.  
  
-Non. J'habite à 100 kilomètres de Lyon.  
  
Intéressant.  
  
-Moi, j'habite à Brest, en Bretagne.  
  
On s'en FOUT.  
  
-Et toi Duo ? Tu habites où ?  
  
Je rêve où mister ice-man vient de m'adresser la parole ? C'est génialissime !  
  
-J'habite dans les Pyrénées Atlantiques, à côté de Bayonne.  
  
-Où ça exactement ? demande Réléna.  
  
-A Saint Jean de Luz. [1] Vous connaissez ?  
  
-Vaguement, fait Réléna de la main...  
  
Dis le tout de suite si t'en a rien à foutre pôv' cloche.  
  
Le lendemain de la super journée d'hier... Je sais, c'est pas la peine de rajouter hier mais ça fait plus... Ok, je me tais...  
  
-Quat' ! J'y vais !  
  
-A toute !  
  
Adieu ! Saint Jean de Luz !  
  
Mon Pays, ma montagne !  
  
Adieu ! Saint Jean de Luz !  
  
Et mes vertes campagnes...  
  
Comment ça vous connaissez pas ? Vous n'êtes que des ignorants ! Mais enfin... Ça sert à rien de vous enguirlander comme des sapins.  
  
Ah... Enfin arrivé. A moi les pistes !  
  
Comme d'hab... 10h, rangés dans les trucs de niveau. Tro et Hee-chan arrivent.  
  
-Tiens ? T'as changé de lunettes ? je demande à Réléna.  
  
En effet...  
  
-Oui. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles m'avantagent ?  
  
-Non on voit encore ton visage…  
  
...  
  
Oooooohhhh... C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Vraiment ?  
  
Elle me regarde d'un air " mais oui, je vais te croire ! Je sais très bien que je suis une tombeuse de mecs ! "  
  
C'est bizarre, elle m'a pas encore fait tomber...  
  
Gloup...Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Oui elle m'a fait tomber... Enfin, vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas dans ce sens là ! Voyons !  
  
Vous savez quoi ? Vous savez à quoi me font penser une collision entre deux continents ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Mais si, voyons ! A deux personnes qui s'envoient en l'air. Et la chaîne de montagnes qui se forment et bien, c'est comme une femme qui a une brioche dans son four ! Vous trouvez pas ? En quatrième, j'ai sorti ça à ma prof de SVT... Elle m'a envoyé à la porte. De nos jours, les profs n'ont plus une once d'humour... ;;;  
  
Au fait, ceux qui n'ont pas compris la blague de Moïse dans la mouise la dernière fois, z'avez compris maintenant ? Moïse, mouise. C'est bon ? Je vous dis ça parce que moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. ;;;  
  
Téléski. Ouououououhhhhhh... Ça fait mal ça... Ça fait même très maaaaaaal ça... Très très maaaaaaaaaal... Très maaaaaaaal... Maaaaaaal... Réléna s'est prise le tir-fesses dans les dents. C'est hilarant mais c'est pas marrant en même temps, hein ! Me demande quand même comment elle a fait son compte...Tiens ? Wufy ? Quatre ? Oh merde... Wufy vient de rentrer en collision avec un mec. Mais non ! Pensez plus à cette histoire de galipettes et de brioche ! Quoique...  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de me marrer comme une baleine rien que de voir Wufy se faire rentrer dedans. Pas du rentre dedans, non. Se faire rentrer dedans. Il tombe en arrière et sa couette vole dans la légère brise qui règne dans les montagnes et... C'est fou ce que j'ai envie de rire... Je me tais...  
  
Ben merde alors... A mon avis, c'est sérieux ce qu'il lui ait arrivé... J'espère qu'il est pas mort...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ouch... Wufy... C'est pas bien de donner un coup de bâton à celui qui veut t'aider à te relever.  
  
Je crois que Wufynette s'est fait mal à la cheville.  
  
-Hey ! Oh ! Venez ! Il y a un garçon qui s'est fait mal ! dit un gars qui est à côté de Wufei à mes deux monos.  
  
Je vois Trowa dire deux mots à Heero et le japonais se diriger vers Wufei. J'ai bien envie d'aller voir moi aussi.  
  
Droite...  
  
Gauche...  
  
Ni vu ni connu...  
  
Hop là !  
  
-Et ben Wufy ?! Tu joues au continent ?  
  
A sa tête, je crois qu'il a pas compris. Pendant ce temps là, Heero regarde ce qu'à notre petit blessé.  
  
-Duo, tu ne devrais pas être avec ton groupe ? me demande Quatre.  
  
Gloups... Je regarde où ils en sont.......Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Y sont où ? Y sont oùùùùùùùùùùùù ?????????  
  
-Euh... Tu crois ?  
  
Quatre me regarde comme si j'étais un enfant pas sage.  
  
Heero prend un téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste.  
  
-Sally ? Un blessé à côté du téléski 03... Oui... Je crois que c'est une entorse de la cheville droite... Ok...  
  
Il a raccroché. A peine deux minutes plus tard, un scooter et une sorte de civière orange font leur apparition, suivis d'une femme avec une coiffure assez space et deux gars.  
  
-Ecartez-vous s'il vous plaît ! clame la jeune femme qui doit certainement être Sally.  
  
Elle regarde et touche la cheville de Wufei.  
  
-C'est une entorse. Bon, on va vous amener dans une " infirmerie " pour bien soigner ça. Steve ! Pascal ! On l'embarque !  
  
J'ai remarqué qu'elle fait plein de grands sourires à Wufy. Ouh... Y a du fantasme dans l'air !!!  
  
Il est 14h30 et on a toujours pas mangé. J'ai la dalle. Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'on attend. Wufy vient juste de rentrer dans " l'infirmerie ".  
  
14h40. Ô miracle ! Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Wufy sort de l'infirmerie ! ??? Il a des béquilles ! Ce que je vais me marrer ! Ah... Ah...  
  
-Alors Wufynou ? On a des bâtons dans les roues ?  
  
-J'adore ton humour, Maxwell…  
  
Ouh... Il est de mauvaise humour. Humeur pardon…   
  
On est rentré au chalet/appartement. En rentrant, Quatre m'a dit qu'il y avait des pizzas.  
  
Chouette !  
  
-Maxwell, mets la table.  
  
-La table est déjà mise. T'as plus qu'à mettre le couvert !  
  
A suivre..._  
Je sais. Ça n'a pas avancé. Mais j'ai quand même fait 11 pages ! J'ai déjà fait le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle : " On fait mieux connaissance ? partie 1 ". Là, normalement, il y a un mystère de plus. Et quel mystère !  
  
Dans " On fait mieux connaissance ? partie 2 " il y a... Il y a quoi ? Du 12, ou 34 ? Vous n'avez qu'à lire et m'envoyer des reviews pour le savoir !!!  
  
A  
_  
[1] Dites-moi que vous connaissez... Où vous êtes toutes mortes !!!!!!!!!!!


	7. On fait mieux connaissance ? partie 1

_Série : Gundam Wing… Quoique, j'ai des doutes_

_Auteur : Kimiko, comme toujours…_

_Genre : Humour, romance, 21…_

Chapitre 6

On fait mieux connaissance ? (partie 1)

J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis super méga heureux ! Vous savez quoi ? Et ben non, vous ne savez pas. Mais moi si ! Je sens que je vais passer un week-end de tonnerre ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis heureux ! Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Un week-end avec lui ? Avec le fantasme de mes rêves ? Mais c'est extraordinairement génial ! Bon d'accord, l'embêteur de service sera là aussi, mais je m'en débarrasserai.

-Duo ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive Quatre !

Je l'adore ce Quatre. C'est lui qui a tout organis ! Bien sûr, lui aussi a son avantage, mais c'est moi qui compte dans l'histoire ! Bon, je mets quoi ?

Ça me rappelle la soirée savoyarde qu'on s'est faite. Qui aurait pu croire que je rencontrerais mon Hee-chan ador ? Qui ? A part moi ? Rhalala… Je suis excité comme une puce.

-J'suis là Quatchou !

-On y va, oui ? grogne Wufei.

Je lui saute pratiquement au cou.

-Pressé d'aller à la fête Wufei ? lui dis-je.

Il a encore ses béquilles mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher d'aller en week-end.

-T'as pris ton sac Duo ? me demande Quatre.

-Voui ! Je l'ai bien rempli d'ailleurs ! je lance pendant que Wufei essaye désespérément de se débarrasser de moi en me filant des coups de béquilles.

Il peut toujours rêver. Quand je suis accroché à quelque chose, je ne lâche pas !

-Let's go ! Let's go ! je hurle presque.

Yes yes yeeeeeeeeees !!!!!! Je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde ! Et par conséquent le roi du monde ! Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a pas plus heureux qu'un roi?

Tut ! Tut !

Ils sont l ! Ils sont l ! Avec Quatre et Wufei, on descend à fond les escaliers (Wufei fait ce qu'il peut mais il a failli m'embrocher avec une de ses béquilles) pour atterrir en bas – on risque pas d'atterrir en haut, pléonasme – et je me précipite vainement vers la camionnette. Mais c'est difficile de courir quand un certain chinois vous agrippe le col et que c'est limite l'étranglement. Finalement, on se dirige tous les trois doucement (hélas faut bien attendre Wufy-jambe-de-bois) vers nos nouveaux copains.

-Salut Heero ! Salut Trowa ! Salut Kévin ! Salut Rick !

Après tous les « salut », je ne vais pas tous les citer sinon on y serait encore, on entre dans la camionnette et let's go !

Tro-chan est au volant, je pense que Heero a jugé préférable qu'il se tienne sage vu qu'il a des problèmes avec les flics et tout ça, Quatre s'est bien sûr installé devant avec lui. Et nous, on est dans le fourgon . Il y a des sortes de bancs en cuir qui jonchent le sol. Wufei est assis en aparté, je suis à côté de Heero qui est entre Kévin et moi. Rick s'est senti obligé de se mettre à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie que Wufei reste seul. Il faut absolument qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un Quatre et moi. Sally, peut-être ?

Y a une légère tension à l'arrière de la camionnette. En plus, Kévin a passé son bras autour de la taille de Heero. Je lui ferai bien manger le banc à celui-là. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Voilà qu'il lui murmure des mots doux maintenant ! Kévin a passé son autre bras cette fois autour de ses épaules. Je vais le tuer !! Je vais le tuer !! Je vais le tuer !!

Ahah !!! Yeeeeeeeesssssss !!! Heero a repoussé son bras en lui disant quelques mots !!

-Arrête Kévin, s'il te plaît…

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me…

-De te câliner ?

-Je... Oui.

-Mais pourtant, Yueki le faisait souvent.

-Tu… Quoi ?

Je n'y crois pas… Heero fusille Kévin du regard ! Tiens ? Je viens de remarquer qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes cette fois. Et tant qu'à faire, il repousse son deuxième bras. Il se lève et va s'asseoir à côté de Wufei. Je regarde Kévin. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. On dirait même qu'il ne sait pas où se mettre. Bien fait pour lui !

Mais quand même, avec son air de chien battu, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir très longtemps. Il n'y a que Heero qui soit insensible à son regard. Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose… Qui est Yueki ?

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Kévin qui se lève et qui va s'asseoir à côté de Heero. Ce dernier le regarde droit dans les yeux. Kévin détourne son regard. Ça ne doit pas être facile de regarder Hee-chan dans les yeux sans flancher. Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverai moi-même.

On a à peu près deux heures de route. Mais au fait ! Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit où est-ce qu'on allait ! Quelle nouille je fais des fois ! Bon alors, on est donc dans la Savoie dans le 73 (je dis ça pour les ignorants) et on va à Lyon pour le week-end. Encore pour les ignares, je vous rappelle que le week-end il n'y a pas cours de ski ! En fait, on va à Lyon. Je l'ai déjà dit ça… Bon, euh… On va à la fête foraine de Lyon. Je crois que ça s'appelle la Vogue. J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas Lyonnais. J'adore les manèges. Surtout ceux qui produisent des sensations fortes. Bref, on n'y est pas encore.

Une demi-heure qu'on roule. J'ai envie d'aller me soulager.

Booooooooooooooon… ' sont pas très bavards mes compagnons de route.

Y a que Rick qui m'adresse la parole. Mais je m'en fiche de lui. Quoique, il est pas mal.

Si ça continue, je vais devenir fou. J'ai bien envie d'aller papoter avec Quatre ou Trowa.

Ça fait une heure et quart qu'on roule. Arrêt pipi.

-Quat-chan, ça te dérangerait pas qu'on échange de place pour le reste de route qu'il y a à faire ?

-Non non Duo…

-Merci.

Bon, me voilà en compagnie de Trowa. C'est déjà mieux que trente six muets.

-Tro, je dis avec hésitation.

-Hn ?

-Qui… Qui est Yueki ?

Trowa hausse les sourcils de surprise. Apparemment, je ne suis pas censé savoir qu'il ou qu'elle existe.

-Je… Duo… Demande à Heero.

-Il ne voudra jamais me dire qui c'est !

-C'est à lui de te dire qui elle était pour lui, pas à moi.

Elle ? C'est donc une fille. Etait ? Elle ne l'est plus ? Je devrais peut-être me taire sur le sujet finalement.

-Si tu tiens à Heero, reprend Trowa, ne lui en parle surtout pas.

Ok j'ai compris. C'est un sujet hyper sensible on dirait.

-Elle était importante pour Hee-chan ? je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

-Duo…

-Trowa, je veux juste savoir quelques trucs. Rien de plus. Tu dis ou tu dis pas, tu choisis.

Il réfléchit un moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien du tout. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il FAUT que je sache. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression que Heero n'est plus l'objet d'un fantasme.

-Elle était très importante pour lui.

Mmmm…

-Qui était-elle ?

Le brun semble réfléchir encore une fois.

-Ça, ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire. D'ailleurs tout ce qui concerne Yueki, c'est à Heero de tout révéler.

-Bien…

J'aimerais tant lui demander ! Mais non… Je ne le ferai pas. Je l'ai promis à moi-même et je ne mens jamais (bon d'accord, quelques fois je fais quelques entorses).

On est enfin arrivé. On a un hôtel assez beau. Un trois étoiles. Ce n'est pas mal quand même ! Quatre, Wufei et moi, on a la chambre 106.

-Heero, tu partages la chambre avec moi ? demande Kévin.

-Non, répond le concerné.

Non mais je rêve !

-Heero ? dit Kévin pas très sûr de lui.

-Trowa, tu veux bien partager ta chambre avec moi ? demande Heero à Tro en ignorant Kévin.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci à une mine déconfite. J'avoue que Hee-chan y va un peu fort.

-Pas de problème Heero.

Finalement, Trowa partage sa chambre avec l'amour de ma vie, Kévin avec Rick, et Quatre avec Wufei et moi.

Je range mes affaires. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre tout ça. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'y suis encore.

-Quatre, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-Oui oui Duo, j'arrive !

-Merci.

Il est 19h30 et j'ai faim.

-On va manger ?

On est tous attablé devant un steak frites. Euh… En fait, le tous, c'est moi. Ma nature d'américain ne me quittera jamais. Je me demande comment Heero peut manger ces trucs orange fluo ? Ok, il y a la mayonnaise mais quand même ! Rien qu'à en voir la couleur, ça me donne la nausée ! D'ailleurs, lui il lorgne bizarrement mes frites.

-Je peux goûter ? je demande à Heero en montrant son plat où il y a quelques bâtonnets de trucs orange fluo.

Il hoche la tête.

-Merci !

J'en prends un que je trempe dans la mayonnaise et je le mets dans ma bouche. Heero me regarde et je tourne la tête vers lui.

-C'est pas mauvais, je dis après avoir l'avalé.

Je ne vais quand même pas parler la bouche pleine et tout lui cracher dessus… Et puis, ça ferait mauvaise figure…

-C'est quoi ?

-Des surimis.

J'ai remarqué que Kévin ne fait que me fusiller du regard depuis le début du repas.

-Je peux ? demande mon japonais en montrant une de mes quelques malheureuses frites.

Bon d'accord… Trentaine de frites.

-Bien sûr.

Il en prend une et fait le même manège que moi. Sauf que lui, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

-T'aimes pas ?

-Non.

-Tu n'en avais jamais goûté auparavant ?

-Non.

Euh… Il vient d'où celui-l ? Pour n'avoir jamais mangé de frites, il faut le faire.

-C'est pourtant très connu en Amérique.

-Je ne suis pas américain, réplique presque froidement Heero.

J'avais remarqué vieux.

-Même si tu ne l'es pas, tu devrais quand même connaître. C'est connu partout dans le monde.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne connaissais pas, me fait remarquer gentiment Heero.

-C'est vrai. Mais tout le monde en a au moins mangé une fois dans sa vie.

-Et bien moi non.

Rhaaaaaa ! Il m'énerve ! J'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'il n'est pas tout le monde mais… Pourquoi je me fâche ? Il n'est pas censé être mon idole ? Et depuis quand il devient bavard ?

Je remarque que Trowa a un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler…

-Ça te fait rire Trowa ?

Il sursaute. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu ça.

-Euh… Je… Non Heero. Mais ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça.

La fin du dîner est restée silencieuse après l'altercation entre Heero et moi. C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais dû en rajouter mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié ma veste en bas ! je lance à Quatre. Je vais la chercher !

Je l'avais oubliée sur la chaise quand nous avons dîné. J'espère qu'elle est toujours là.

Après avoir pris ma veste qui était restée à sa place, je monte les escaliers. Je passe devant la chambre de Kévin et de Rick. Kévin n'a pas dit un mot de tout le repas. Il s'est contenté de me fixer méchamment. Je sens que ça va être la fête entre nous.

Cette fois, je passe devant la porte de Heero et de Trowa. Je m'arrête un instant.

-Tu étais obligé de rire à table Trowa ? demande froidement Heero.

-Heero… Est-ce que c'est trop te demander de te tenir bien pendant ce séjour ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu y aller.

-Et alors ? Ça te fera du bien j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi tu riais Trowa ? demande Heero en changeant quelque peu de conversation.

-Cette dispute me faisait penser 

-A ?

-A Yueki et toi autrefois… Termine Trowa dans un souffle.

J'ai eu dû mal à entendre .

-Tu avais promis de ne plus parler d'elle ! crie presque Heero.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tout comme toi, il m'est dur de l'oublier.

-Trowa, souffle Heero. Je…

-Ce n'est rien Heero.

Tout d'un coup, plus un bruit. La porte s'ouvre brutalement. Heero apparaît à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que… Duo ?

A suivre…


	8. On fait mieux connaissance ? partie 2

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Ben. . . La même qu'aux précédents chapitres. . .  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr   
  
Genre/couples : Un peu beaucoup de haine (je comprends Kév'), du mystère, du 2+1, un poil de 1+2 (j'ai dit un poil, donc Heero va pas sauter au cou de Duo, alors les perverses, recouchez-vous !), 4+3, un peu de 3+4, Kévin+1 à fond, même du Kévin-2 également, 2-Kévin, et un reste de 1+Kévin. . . Un mini. . .  
  
Notes : Deux fois que je fais ce chapitre. . . Et il m'a pas l'air top quand même. . .^^  
  
Akuma : Vi chef ! Voila la suite !^_________________^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!  
  
lucie : Et bien, je suis à la bourre, comme toujours ! (je fais des rimes !mdr) Tu ne la verras que fin août ? C'est obligé puisque j'ai mis fin août/début septembre.^^ T'es partie où en vacances ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !   
  
Mitt : Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de finir comme ça ?lol Si j'ai fini comme ça c'est parce que je savais pas quoi mettre comme suite.^^ Mais elle est làààà !!!!!!! D'accord, j'ai eu du mal, d'accord, je suis en retard, mais elle est ENFIN là !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Nicolina : Tarde pas trop pour la suite ? Oups. . . ^_____________^ Mieux vaut tard que jamais, nan ? C'est quand que tu fais la suite de Histoire d'amour selon Duo Maxwell ? C'est trop bieeeeeeeen !! Merci pour ta sublime review !  
  
reyiel : Tu sais qu'avant, Reyiel était mon pseudo ?lol Tu connais Saint Jean ? Tu y es allée ? Ou alors t'es fan de Jean-Pascal ?(mdr) La plage c'est chouette c'est vrai (pourquoi je dis ça, je déteste ça !) mais quand y a du pétrole. . . C'est moins chouette. Le coup des continents ? D'où je l'ai sorti ? De mon cerveau défectueux. Lol Mais bon. . . C'est sorti tout seul. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !   
  
Law : Sadique ? MOUAH ?!!! Pas du tout !!!! Ah vi ! Wu à la jambe de bois ! Dommage qu'il l'est plus après. Mais tout le monde sait que " ça s'en va et ça revient " ! Mais qui est Yueki ? Telle est la question. . . Finalement, pas de manèges, enfin tu verras par toi-même. Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute gentille !^_______________^  
  
chibishini-sama : Oui oui la suite est là ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! A+  
  
mangafana : Yo ! Et vi. . . Le pitit Duo est toujours dans la merde. . . Mais sinon, ça serait plus Duo.  
  
Duo : Messante !  
  
Kimiko : T'as qu'à pas faire de conneries !  
  
Rhaaaaaaa !!!! J'ai carrément oublié de répondre au mail !!! Gomen gomen gomen !!! J'ai tellement de mails que. . . Ben j'oublie.^^ Autrement, le premier chapitre de ta fic était super ! Mais fais attention aux fautes !   
  
Kévin s'est fait rembarrer, ouais. . .  
  
Duo : C'est quoi ce ouais ?  
  
Kimiko : Et bien. . .  
  
Duo : Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans ce chapitre ? HEIN ?  
  
Kimiko : Tu verras bien.^^ Pour une fois que j'ai réussi à ne pas lui faire lire le chapitre.^^  
  
C'est pas grave pour les romans ! J'adoreuh !!! Je trouve aussi très intéressant que tu cherches qui est Yueki. Franchement, oui. Tu optes pour qui alors ? Soeur ? Mère ? Simple amie ? Petite amie ? Euh femme c'est peut-être un peu tôt.^^ Est-ce que Kévin était love avec Hee-chan avant ? Telles sont les questions !lol Mais tu as dit des choses sur quoi je n'aurai jamais pensé penser. Ouah la phrase !lol T'as dit qu'il faut que Kévin connaisse Heero depuis très longtemps pour qu'il connaisse Yueki. Mais qui a dit que Yueki est une amie d'enfance ?  
  
Oula, j'ai écrit un roman moi aussi.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'ai beaucoup appréciée !  
  
Étoile du Soir : Hein ? Non je ne te reconnais pas. . . Mais t'es qui ?O_o Mais sieuh !!!! Boude pas ! Quand je veux que je mets la suite ? Et bien la voilà. Et te plains pas, tu l'as eu avant les autres ! T'as ri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? O__o Duo s'est fait choper et tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est comme moi avec Dragoon !^^ Lequel je préfère ? Aucun doute la dessus !!! MON HEEROOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Mouais. . . Mais quand tu as utilisé mon prénom pour ta fic, la fille était une salope, tu vas utiliser mon pseudo, ça sera une salope aussi ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir !!  
  
Luna : Ma vieille Luna !! La question de la fic : mais qui est Yueki ?lol Que la seule qui sait qui elle est se taise plize !!!!!!!! Tu sais, des mystères ont été découverts. . . Un par ********* et l'autre, ben je lui ai dit.^^ Mais je dis pas à qui.^^  
  
Ah ! Voila une autre review très intéressante ! Alors. . . Pourquoi tu préfères pas envisager que Yueki était la petite amie de Heero ?lol Je crois que Duo aussi n'a pas envie d'envisager ça.^^ Ah ça ! Pour être beaux, les yeux d'Heero sont beaux ! Pourquoi les miens ne sont pas bleus eux aussi ? Ils sont d'un vulgaire marron. . . Banal quoi. . . Pff. . . Mais on est pas là pour parler de mes yeux.^^ Tu te fous royalement de Kévin ? Le pauuuuuvre !!!! Heero est tout triste !!!!Bouh !!!!!!!! Mon Hee-chan à mouah !!!!!   
  
Ohhh !!!!! La suite de Fais-moi confiance !!!! J'y croyais pas quand j'ai reçu ta review et que tu disais ça !!!   
  
En fait, y avait pas la suite à ma fic. J'avais juste corrigé mes chapitres.^^ Ça fait que tu m'as envoyé deux reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !!!  
  
Shi-sama : Yueki ? La sœur d'Heero ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle est morte ? Bah ça, je sais pas. . .^^ Enfin si, mais je vais pas te dire. Quand le 1+2 ? Ça approche à grand pas !! T'es morte de rire à chaque chapitre ? Celui-là il est pas drôle enfin je trouve, mais on m'a dit que c'était drôle quand même^^. En tout cas, pas pour Duo.^^ Nan il est pas drôle ce chapitre. Désolée. . . Le prochain est mieux. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que certaines vont dire que c'est le meilleur. Mais pourquoi ?^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!!!!!! A+  
  
Azalea-Maxwell : Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais abandonné de lire ma fic. C'est français ce que je viens de dire là ? Mais enfin bref. . . Ben voila la suite.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
siria black : Ouf. . . Je suis sûre que tu as fait du copier coller pour marquer tant de fois "la suite", je me trompe ?^_________________^ J'ai compris le message !lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voila la suite !  
  
Angel : Yep !^^ Mais nan mais nan. . . Le plus important, c'est que tu l'aies lu et mis une review.^^ Tu trouves les cachotteries énervantes ? Ah. . . Moi j'aime bien. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est toujours la même chose. Untel s'est fait violer, l'autre torturer. . . Bref, mais si t'aimes mes cachotteries, alors tant mieux ! ^___________^ D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu crois avoir des réponses ? Si tu n'as pas encore réfléchi aux mystères, essaye ! Et un mystère de plus ! Un !  
  
J'ai oublié personne ? C'est bon ?  
  
La question du moment : Mais QUI est Yueki ?lol  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
On fait mieux connaissance ? (partie 2)  
  
-Qu'est-ce que. . . Duo ?  
  
Oups ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière cette porte ?  
  
A ton avis prince charmant ?  
  
-Euh. . . Et bien. . . Je passais juste. . . Rien de grave. . .  
  
-Tu écoutais ?  
  
Naaaaan ! Pas du tout !!! Je faisais du lèche porte !  
  
-J'étais descendu chercher ma veste quand je suis passé devant votre porte, tout simplement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu. . . Non rien, vas te coucher. Bonne nuit.  
  
Et clac, il ferme la porte.   
  
. . .  
  
Je suis vainqueur ? Ou j'ai lamentablement échoué ? Avec lui, on sait jamais rien.   
  
Bon. . . Ben, j'ai plus qu'à aller partir me coucher comme il m'a dit.   
  
Il me tarde de demain !  
  
. . .  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour aller me coucher ?   
  
********  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Ça, c'est le réveil qui réveille. Ouahou, sans blague !   
  
J'arrête mes remarques débiles.  
  
Tiens ? Il pleut !   
  
Je m'avance vers les fenêtres et regarde la pluie marteler les vitres. Le ciel est noir. Quel temps pourri ! Et les manèges dans tout ça ? Tout est gâché !!  
  
-Duo !  
  
Quatre est levé !  
  
-T'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ?  
  
-Ouais. . . A mon avis, notre sortie est annulée, je dis tristement.  
  
-Wufei est sous la douche. On devrait aller voir Trowa et les autres pour voir ce qu'on va faire.  
  
-Mouais. . . Tu peux allumer la télé s'il te plaît Quatounet pour que quand je sors de la douche, elle soit toute prête ?  
  
Mais nan ch'uis pas gonflé. . .  
  
-Bien sûr. . .  
  
-Merci !  
  
A la douche maintenant !  
  
********  
  
Ça fait drôlement du bien une bonne douche tiède.  
  
-Ah Duo !  
  
C'est Quatre, il a l'air affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
-La télé ne marche pas. En fait, rien ne fonctionne. Les lumières, tout ! Je suis descendu à l'accueil, plein de monde y est. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans toute la ville. Une énorme tempête arrive à grand pas près d'ici. Tu entends les orages ?   
  
Ah ben ça, je les entends !  
  
-Personne n'a le droit de sortir de l'hôtel, rajoute Quatre.  
  
-C'est ce qu'il s'appelle un week-end gâché.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Heero, Trowa et les autres sont au courant ?  
  
-Oui. J'ai croisé Trowa en bas. Il nous propose de passer l'après-midi avec eux dans une des chambres.  
  
-On mettra des bougies ?  
  
-Duo. . .  
  
-C'est génial ! J'adore quand il pleut, qu'il y a de l'orage et plus d'électricité !   
  
-Je sais. . .   
  
Wufei entre dans notre chambre.  
  
-Ah Wufy ! Bonjour au fait !   
  
-Hn. . . Quel temps de chien.  
  
-Ça, tu peux le dire. . . Bon, Quat', quand est-ce que tu te décides à sortir avec Trowa ? A moins que ça soit déjà fait ?  
  
. . .  
  
Il m'a lancé un coussin à la figure, le bougre !  
  
. . .  
  
Coussin ?  
  
. . .  
  
A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaque !!!!!!  
  
Je lui balance un coussin en plein tête.  
  
-Bien fait !  
  
-Tu vas voir !  
  
Et c'est comme ça que commence une fabuleuse bataille de polochons. Wufei s'est taillé quand il a vu qu'un coussin lui courait après l'air de rien.^^  
  
-Mayday mayday !! Help !!!!! Mon Heeroooo !!!!!!!!  
  
-Oui ?  
  
. . .  
  
Oui ?  
  
. . .  
  
Qui a dit oui ?  
  
. . .  
  
-Heero, Trowa et les autres ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !  
  
Tu parles. . . Hum. . .  
  
-" Mon " Heero ? me fait remarquer *gentiment* Kévin.  
  
. . . Je vais encore m'attirer les foudres de môsieur-je-suis-le-copain-d'Heero-Yuy-et-pas-touche-sinon-je-mords. Y en a p'têt pas assez en ce moment ?!  
  
J'y pense. . . Wufei est parti ouvrir la porte aux copains. Il est pas parti parce qu'un coussin lui courait après.^^  
  
-C'était pour blaguer ! je rétorque.  
  
Tu parles. . .  
  
Heero s'approche de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Nan !!!! Me tue pas !! J'ai pas encore fait mon testameeeeeeeent !!!  
  
. . .  
  
En fait, il me tend quelque chose.^^  
  
-Tiens tes lunettes.  
  
Ah oui ! Je les avais complètement oubliées celles-là ! Quatre avait apporté deux paires de lunettes de ski alors je les lui avais empruntées pendant ce temps. . .  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il m'a dit merci !!!! Il m'a dit merci ! Il m'a. . . Okay okay, vous avez compris. . .  
  
Oh !!!! Il me sourit ! C'est le rêveuh !!!  
  
Ça y est. . . Kévin me fusille du regard. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je lui ai pas encore piqué son copain que je sache !   
  
. . .  
  
Pas encore. . .  
  
********  
  
On est tous assis par terre.   
  
-Puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir. . .  
  
Ça se confirme avec un joli coup de tonnerre. . .  
  
-Si on faisait mieux connaissance ?  
  
Ouiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-D'accord, répond Rick qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.   
  
D'ailleurs, il n'ouvre pas souvent son clapet celui-là. Bah, c'est pas ça qui va me manquer.  
  
-Je vais chercher des bougies ! je dis en me levant.  
  
On y voit rien alors. . .  
  
-Je viens avec toi.  
  
Pardon ? A mon avis, si j'ai bien reconnu la voix qui a dit ça, c'est Kévin.  
  
Ne faisons pas attention à lui.  
  
Il me suit. On arrive dans la cuisine. Heureusement que j'ai tout le temps des bougies sur moi.  
  
Je sens qu'on me plaque contre le mur.   
  
Kévin. . .  
  
-Un problème ? je dis.  
  
Mais nan ! J'le provoque pas !  
  
-Tu ne touches pas à Heero est-ce que c'est clair ?!  
  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
  
-Il sort avec moi et rien qu'avec moi ! Il est à moi, d'accord ?!   
  
Il est égocentrique celui-là avec ses " moi ". Bref. . . C'est pas le moment.  
  
J'enlève ses mains de mes épaules qu'il avait gardées plaquées sur moi.  
  
-Heero ne t'appartient pas.  
  
-Si !  
  
-Non ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés que je sache !   
  
-Et alors ?! Je sors avec lui et tu ne le touches pas, point final !  
  
-Je ferai ce que je veux.  
  
Je le pousse. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?  
  
. . .  
  
Oh le connard ! Il m'a frappé ! Il va voir celui-là !  
  
Retour à l'envoyeur ! Youhou !!!!!!!  
  
Mais nan j'ai pas viré fou. . .  
  
Quatre arrive en courant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
  
A ses exclamations, toute la troupe arrive.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demande durement Wufei.  
  
Y a de l'écho dans l'air.  
  
-Rien, je réponds. Un petit malentendu.  
  
Je prends les bougies et me frotte la joue. A vrai dire, il cogne fort.  
  
On a eu du pot, Quatre n'a pas vu qu'on commençait à se taper dessus. En fait, il était venu à cause du bruit.   
  
On retourne tous dans le salon où on s'installe. Je place et allume les bougies au milieu du cercle que nous formons.  
  
-Alors, dit Kévin un peu brusquement, qui c'est qui commence et qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
  
Je soupire. J'ai pas envie de savoir quelque chose sur toi salaud ! Peut-être juste ta relation avec Heero. . .  
  
Finalement, c'est Trowa qui commence.  
  
-J'ai rencontré Heero en cinquième. On était dans la même classe et il était toujours tout seul.  
  
Je regarde Heero. Toujours inexpressif.  
  
-Dans un cours d'informatique, personne ne voulait être avec moi parce que j'étais trop nul. Je suis alors parti m'installer avec Heero.  
  
Si je me souviens bien, Heero aime les ordinateurs.  
  
-On est devenu vraiment amis dans un autre cours d'informatique. Heero a fait une fausse manoeuvre et tous les écrans des ordinateurs se sont éteints. Heero et moi avions l'ordinateur central, et comme toutes les machines étaient montées en réseau, ça a tout coupé. Résultat, on s'était tapé quatre heures de colle.  
  
Fallait l'faire quand même. Même moi, le nul en info, j'ai jamais fait ça.  
  
Heero continue l'histoire.  
  
-C'est en troisième qu'on a rencontré Kévin et Rick. J'avais été désigné avec Trowa pour vendre des chocolatines [1] dans la cour de récré. Rick et Kévin y étaient aussi.  
  
C'est Kévin qui continue.  
  
-Ensuite, on a rencontré Hitomi et Yu. . .  
  
Gros coup de genou de la part d'Heero à Kévin.  
  
Yueki, hein ?  
  
Trowa me regarde. Il a dû s'apercevoir que j'avais vu la gaffe de Kévin.   
  
-Yuzuki... La cousine d'un gars de ma classe quand j'étais en quatrième. On est tous devenus bons amis depuis cette rencontre. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que les pères de Trowa, Heero et Rick étaient moniteurs de ski dans les Alpes. Ma mère était monitrice elle aussi. On a tous suivi les traces de nos parents.  
  
C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Yueki est-elle vraiment la cousine d'un gars de la classe de Kévin ?  
  
-Et Sally ? je demande.  
  
-Quoi Sally ?  
  
-Vous l'avez rencontré où ?  
  
-Vous savez qu'on est pisteurs aussi. On l'a rencontré pendant notre service tout simplement.  
  
-C'est tout ? je demande.  
  
-Oui, répond précipitamment Heero.  
  
Menteur. Mais enfin bref. . .  
  
-A vous maintenant, dit Rick.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi, il m'a rien fait mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !!!  
  
-Et bien, je commence. Quatre est mon cousin et j'ai rencontré Wufy à la gare quand j'étais en sixième. Ce crétin (regard noir de la part de Wufynou) avait paumé sa valise. Elle était à l'entrée de la gare. Comme j'habite à côté de celle-ci, je passe tout le temps devant quand je reviens du lycée. Alors quand j'ai vu la valise toute seule, abandonnée par notre chinois favori. . .  
  
-Maxwell. . .  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Bref, je l'ai prise et emmenée à l'accueil. Et là, que vois-je !! Un chinois qui demandait à la femme de la réception s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvée une petite valise noire. C'est comme ça qu'on a fait connaissance.  
  
. . .  
  
-Vous parlez pas ?  
  
-C'est une histoire. . . Assez originale. . . fait remarquer Heero.  
  
-Faut être stupide pour paumer sa valise, je dis pour faire enrager Wufei.  
  
-Faut être stupide pour être comme tu es Maxwell.  
  
-Très spirituel Wufynou.  
  
-Et bien, moi, commence Quatre, j'ai rencontré Wufei par l'intermédiaire de mon père et du sien. Ce n'est pas Duo qui me l'a présenté comme on pourrait le croire. Yang Chang, le père de Wufei, est l'ambassadeur de Chine. Nos pères avaient une réunion importante qui concernait la politique. Yang Chang avait amené son fils. Voilà.   
  
Coup de tonnerre. Je me demande bien comment on va faire pour rentrer ce soir. Et dire que j'aurai pu faire pleeeeeeeeeein de manèges avec Heero. Bien sûr, y avait monsieur le gêneur mais bon. . .  
  
En parlant de lui, j'ai toujours mal à la joue.  
  
Je regarde Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. En plus, avec le reflet des lumières des bougies, ça peau mâte ressort plus.   
  
Je vous ai dit ? Il a pas ses lunettes de soleil ! Il a des beaux yeeeeeeeeeeux !!!!!  
  
Rhalala... Je me demande bien si un jour je l'aurai pour moi tout seul. Mais faut pas rêver. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Kévin était un adversaire de taille. Et pas qu'un peu. Il est assez mignon tout de même. Mais enfin. . .  
  
-On mange quelque chose ? je demande. J'ai des bonbons, des caramels. . .  
  
-Il est dix heures Maxwell. On ne mange pas des friandises à cette heure-là.  
  
-Wufy. . . C'est pas des caramels qui vont nous tuer, tu sais. . . Je reviens !  
  
Je vais chercher mes paquets de crocodiles, œufs, frites et bien sûr, mes éternels caramels mous, qui ne vont plus être si éternels que ça.  
  
********  
  
Au bout de dix minutes, y a presque plus rien. J'ai remarqué que Heero mangeait la plupart du temps des crocodiles. Je devrai peut-être lui en offrir pour son anniversaire ? Mais au fait, c'est quand son annif ?  
  
-Mais, Duo. . . A en croire la croix que tu portes autour du cou, tu es chrétien, non ? me dit ce connard de Kévin.  
  
Bon okay, c'était pas nécessaire de rajouter " connard " mais il le méritait, non ? J'étais sûr que vous alliez être d'accord !!  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et tu es homosexuel.  
  
-Et alors ? Ça te dérange ? Toi aussi tu l'es.  
  
-C'est pas ça mais. . . L'église n'accepte pas les gays.  
  
-Je sais merci. Pour ton information dont je suis sûr que tu n'en as rien à foutre, je pense que l'église a tort.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es gay ?  
  
-Non. L'église a pour " modèle " Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Hors, les homosexuels sont une partie de la création de Dieu. Pourquoi l'église les renie-t-ils alors ?  
  
Kévin se lève. Il n'a pas l'air très content. D'ailleurs, il me crie dessus.  
  
-Tu fais ton malin, hein ? Pas pour longtemps sale petit con ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que Heero n'éprouve rien pour toi ?! C'est moi qu'il aime, tu piges ça ?!! Ton cerveau est assez grand pour le comprendre ou non ?!! Alors, arrête un peu de faire monsieur l'intelligent, et fous-nous la paix ! Tu n'as pas ta place dans notre groupe et encore moins dans le cœur d'Heero !! C'est compris ?!  
  
. . .  
  
C'est ce qu'il s'appelle se faire casser. Pour ne pas dire humilier. . . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'ai rien dit qu'il ne puisse l'insulter !  
  
. . .  
  
Merde. . . J'ai honte. . . Et tout ce que je fais, c'est le regarder l'air hébété. Merde ! Mais dis quelque chose !  
  
En fait, tout le monde est silencieux sauf Kévin qui souffle comme un buffle.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait si Heero n'éprouve rien pour moi ? Il lui a dit ?   
  
. . .  
  
Je viens de me faire humilier en beauté et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est si Heero éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Je suis pathétique. . . Je devrai être en colère, mais non. Alors quoi ?  
  
En fait, ce qui m'a le plus affecté, c'est qu'Heero n'ait rien dit.  
  
********  
  
On a mangé. On a passé l'après-midi avec Tro, Hee-chan, Rick et Kévin. Au début, on est resté un peu silencieux mais Quatre a détendu l'atmosphère avec l'aide de Rick.   
  
La tempête ne s'étant pas calmée, on passe la nuit à l'hôtel et on part tôt le matin.  
  
-Bon, ben, on va se coucher si on doit se lever tôt demain, dit Rick.  
  
C'est ça, allez-vous-en. Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Et encore moins Heero et Kévin.  
  
Au moment où je ferme la porte. . . Kévin attrape Heero par le col, et l'embrasse.   
  
J'y crois pas. Le connard l'a fait exprès. Bof, de toute façon, y a plus rien à espérer. . .  
  
********  
  
Y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Quatre ! Tu ouvres ?!  
  
Je suis dans notre chambre, couché sur le lit, dos au plafond. Je réfléchis. On aurait jamais dû venir ici. Jamais.   
  
Quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
  
-Hn !  
  
. . .  
  
Oh ! Surprise ! Heero. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande sèchement.  
  
Il reste planté devant l'embrasure de la porte.   
  
-Te parler.  
  
Tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de sourire. L'image de Heero plantée devant la porte est vraiment hilarante.  
  
-Entre.   
  
Je me redresse sur mon lit. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.  
  
-Je m'excuse Duo.  
  
-Pour quoi ?  
  
-Pour tout. L'accident de voiture, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Kévin. . .  
  
-Attends. . . L'accident de voiture c'était pas ta faute. . .  
  
-Si. Je n'ai que 16 ans donc pas de permis.  
  
-16 ans ? Tu m'avais dit 17 !  
  
Je vois Heero hésiter.  
  
-Euh. . . Oui. . . Enfin, mon anniversaire est dans deux mois alors. . .  
  
-Tu te vieillis un peu.  
  
-C'est ça.  
  
Il se gratte la nuque, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre sur ce coup. C'est que j'ai une bonne mémoire, moi ! Surtout en ce qui concerne mon Hee-chan.  
  
-Et, il continue, tout à l'heure pour Kévin, je. . .  
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est Kévin qui m'a humilié, pas toi.  
  
-Mais j'aurai dû répondre quelque chose, et je n'ai rien dit.  
  
-Attends un peu là. . . Ça veut dire que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ?  
  
Ses joues prennent une jolie couleur rouge tomate.  
  
-Euh. . . Je. . . Il faut que j'y aille. Salut !  
  
Il court presque pour s'en aller.  
  
J'y crois pas !!!!!!! Heero éprouve. . . Heero éprouve quelque chose pour moi !!!!  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Kimiko : Ouf. . . J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre.  
  
Duo : T'as vu mon Heero ?!!! On est ensemble !!!  
  
Kimiko : Tu vas trop vite Duo. . . Vous n' êtes pas ensemble voyons.  
  
Duo : Mais c'est tout comme !  
  
Kimiko : Avant que vous ne sortez définitivement ensemble, il va se passer pleiiiiins de trucs !!!  
  
Duo : Ça veut dire qu'à la fin, Heero et moi c'est le grand amour !!!!!  
  
Kimiko : J'ai jamais dit ça !  
  
Duo : Si !  
  
Kimiko : Non !  
  
Duo : Et sieuh !!!!!!!  
  
Kimiko : Tu es désespérant !  
  
Vous savez quoi ? Je vais au championnat du monde d'athlétismeuh !!!! Je pars jeudi matin, c'est pour ça que je vous mets le chapitre maintenant. Sinon, vous aurez dû attendre quatre jours de plus !! Pour ceux qui regarde le championnat à la télé, si vous voyez une grande blonde déguisée en étoile pour la cloture, c'est ma soeur. Si vous voyez une folle dégénérée et complètement hystérique dans les tribunes barbouillée de vert, rouge et blanc (nan pas l'Italie, le Pays Basque !) et qui crie "Vas-y Romain Mesniiiiiiiiiiiiiiil !!!!!!!!" à tout bout de champs c'est mouah !!! Je vous souhaite à tous bonne fin de vacances et bonne rentrée ! (hum. . .) Ainsi que euh. . . Bonnes reviews for me ? ^__________^ La suite fin septembre sans faute ! Ou alors mi-septembre si j'ai pleeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de reviews !!!!!  
  
A+  
  
Kimiko  
  
[1] Chocolatines. . . Ce sont des pains au chocolat. Oui, je sais, y en a qui diront " Merci mais je sais ce que c'est, hein ! ". Vous savez, à Paris, ils savent pas. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée c'était à l'école primaire avec ma classe. Et bien, on a demandé à la serveuse s'ils avaient des chocolatines, et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ! D'ailleurs, sur Word, le mot " chocolatine " est souligné, signe qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Enfin, bref, vous vous coucherez moins bête.^^ 


	9. Comme sur des roul Skis

Série : Roméo et Juliette   
  
Duo : Tu t'es plantée...^^  
  
Auteur : Kimiko  
  
Genre : 2+1+2 !!!! 4+3, Kévin+1, Kévin------------2 (ouf ! il l'aime pas mon petit Duo) slash, romance, bisou au milieu d'une piste...  
  
Notes : Euh... Pas ma faute le léger retard.^^ J'avais paumé le chapitre alors un grand grand merci à Étoile du Soir pour l'avoir retrouvé et à Salome Li de l'avoir cherché.^^  
  
Autre chose aussi : qu'est-ce qui a pas plu au dernier chapitre ? Parce que pour passer de 14 à 6 reviews... Y a bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas, non ?  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
siria potter : Tu boudes ? C'est vrai ? Naaaaaaaan !!! Veux encore des reviews moua !^^ Mici beaucoup !!  
  
ChtiteElfie : Nan... Tu veux que Kévin meurt ? T'es cruelleuh !!^^ Tiens, j'en profite pour te dire que j'adore tes fics !^^ Et j'en profite aussi pour te remercier de ta review !  
  
Nicolina : Finalement c'est passé à début octobre.lol Ben oui, j'ai eu que 6 reviews. Passer de 14 à 6 reviews ça fait un chtit peu mal.^^ T'aimes la rivalité entre Duo et Kévin ? Et bien c'est pas fini !^^ A quand la suite de Histoire d'amour selon Duo Maxwell ?  
  
Merci pour ta review !  
  
mangafana : Ben vi... Je voulais pas que Duo ait tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos.^^ Alors si le pauvre s'en était mal sorti pour son mini espionnage...^^ Pour ta fic, t'as fait la suite ? Sinon, je la veux bien, moi ! Mais si tu veux pas me l'envoyer, je comprendrai... Pour les fautes, tu devrai prendre une beta. Pas que ça soit catastrophique les fautes, mais ça passe pas inaperçu. Si tu veux, je peux te betalecter si tu juges que mon niveau orthographique est assez bon. Mais si c'est marrant les mystères !^^ J'adore vous faire mijoter dans votre coin !^^ En plus, t'es perspicace. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ah oui ! Hitomi ! Et bien... T'as qu'à chercher aussi !lol Rhalala... Ça m'éclate tous ces mystères.^_______^ Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde le coup de la gaffe sur l'ordi. Mais... Y a encore un mystère.^^ Tu crois tout de même pas que Heero ferait planter un ordi avec ses expériences qu'il a ? Et encore un mystère ! Hihi ! Je m'éclateuh !!^^   
  
Je me suis bien amusée au championnat du monde d'athlé mis à part que j'ai fait une crise de claustrophobie.^^ Ça arrive qu'à moi, ça. D'ailleurs maintenant j'en fais tout le temps. Même au collège. Ça me gaveuh...   
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Luna : Okay, pu ma vieille.^^ Tout le temps les mêmes questions... Et toujours pas de réponse.^^ La prochaine fois, promis. Pas le prochain chapitre, hein ! Enfin, peut-être pour les yeux, on verra. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
Law-sama : Encore une autre qui n'aime pas mon Kévin à moua... Et pourtant, faudra le supporter encore pendant un bon bout de temps. Va y avoir un retournement de situation. Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!   
  
Kari : Voui t'es trop forte ma pitite Kari.^^ La voila ta suite !! Tu sais, t'es pas toute seule à chercher ce qu'à Heero aux yeux et qui est Yueki. Bon et bien, gros gros bisous !!!!^_______^   
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Comme sur des roul... Skis...  
  
Ce matin, j'ai eu cours comme d'hab... Déjà une semaine que je suis là. Que le temps passe vite ! Ma maman m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Elle arrive la semaine prochaine avec la mère de Quatre et Ewan, mon petit frère de 3 mois et demi. Ça sera l'horreur ! Les deux réunies, c'est une catastrophe nucléaire ! Elles sont atroces ! Elle s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Bref...  
  
Et je vous parle pas d'Ewan ! Il vomit tout le temps, chiale tout le temps, nous emmerde tout le temps, bref, la totale. D'ailleurs, avec Quatre et Wufy, on l'a surnommé Vomito. Paraît que y aura le lapin de Wu aussi.  
  
Cet après-m', je vais skier avec Quatre et Wufy, spécial pistes vertes ! Ils m'ont promis de m'aider à épater Heero. Mais je sens qu'avec Wufy dans les parages, ça va pas être facile. Je suis sûr qu'il va me rabaisser !!! Je le connais, mon petit Wufei...  
  
-Duo ! Duo ! Du...  
  
-Oui ? je le coupe.  
  
-Tu rêves ou quoi ? me demande Quatre.  
  
-Non, je pense, je réponds.  
  
-Penser ? Toi ? ricane Wufei. Laisse-moi rire...  
  
-A ton aise, mon Wufynou...  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça, rétorque mon meilleur copain chinois.  
  
Ouais, parce que j'en ai plein maintenant. Mais Wufy reste quand même la meilleur cible question " embêtage ". Et mon chinois préféré !  
  
J'avoue, j'en connais qu'un. Mais ne lui dites pas !  
  
Quatre me regarde en souriant.  
  
-Bon, on y va maintenant ?  
  
-Let's go !  
  
Décidément, je la dis assez souvent cette phrase en ce moment...   
  
Je cours vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
SBLAM !!!!!!!  
  
Merde... Le fil à brancher de l'aspirateur...   
  
Me le suis pris dans le pied. . .  
  
********  
  
One, two, three !  
  
Duo Maxwell s'élance du haut de la piste noire! Va-t-il remporter la victoire en faisant le meilleur temps de la compétition ?! Et ouiiiiiii !! Duo Maxwell, le pur américain, a battu le record du monde des 800 mètres à virages géants !! Bravo à ce nouveau skieur professionnel fiancé au célèbre Heero Yuy !!!!!  
  
Faut pas rêver non plus... Bon, d'accord, Heero m'a fait des excuses au sujet de l'accident, il m'a souri une fois (un record), m'a rendu mes lunettes en me remerciant, m'a fait pas très clairement comprendre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose à mon égard... Et... Et... Et je suis le gars le plus crétin du monde !! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas embrassé ?!!! Si ça se trouve, il n'attendait que ça... Je suis un crétin totalement fini !  
  
Voyons quand même le bon côté des choses... J'ai au moins quelque chose de terminée chez moi...^^ ;;;  
  
...  
  
Avec mes pensées stupides, j'ai même pas remarqué que je suis arrivé en bas. Et pas en mille morceaux... Pourquoi je ne me réjouis pas de cet heureux événement ?  
  
...  
  
Parce que je pense à Heero.  
  
-Duo ! Regarde ! me fait Quatre en montrant quelqu'un qui est de dos.  
  
Voyons voir, qui est-ce ? Je ne connais personne qui porte une combinaison noire/bleue marine à part moi. Attendez... Cheveux ébouriffés, beau cul même si on voit pas grand chose avec cette p***** de combinaison... Mais c'est... Mon amooooouuuuuuuuurrrrr !!!!!!!!  
  
Il nous a vu ! Je vais quand même pas laisser ma chance filer ! Je lui fais de grands signes avec mon bâton. J'ai failli éborgner Wufei avec. Décidément, les bâtons et lui, c'est pas le grand amour.^^  
  
D'ailleurs, mon prince charmant me rejoint ! A-t-il oublié ce qu'il m'a indirectement fait comprendre hier ?  
  
-Ohayo Duo, Quatre, Wufei...  
  
-Salut Heero, on répond Quatre, Wufy et moi en même temps.  
  
Il faut absolument que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi... NAN pas n'importe quoi.  
  
-Ben tiens Heero, puisque tu es là, tu n'as qu'à skier avec nous, je tente.  
  
Faites qu'il accepte ! Je vous en prie, mon Dieu !  
  
-Oui, je veux bien.  
  
Yessssssssssss !!!!!!!!  
  
********  
  
Je m'en rends compte maintenant, Heero skie trois fois mieux que Quatre et Wufei sur les pistes noires. Il est plus à l'aise. Wufei skie avec prudence à cause de sa cheville mais comme il skie moins bien que Quatre et que là, mon cousin a du mal face à Heero...  
  
Et moi qui croyais que personne ne pouvait égaler mon cousin !! Mais enfin, c'est plutôt normal que Hee-chan skie mieux que lui. Pour être mono, il faut avoir... Quoi, déjà ? Après le ski de vermeil, c'est quoi ? Faudra que je demande au principal concerné. En plus, son père était mono, et il vit pas loin des Alpes.  
  
D'après ce que j'ai compris, pendant les périodes où il donne des cours, il a un apart dans un chalet qui est pas loin du nôtre.  
  
Enfin... Vous vous demandez comment ça se fait que je parle de pistes noires ? En fait, j'ai pris le télésiège avec Heero, Quatre et Wufei. Les trois avaient prévu de faire une piste noire ensemble qui était reliée à une rouge. Le télésiège s'arrêtait d'abord à la piste rouge, alors je suis descendu là et je les ai regardés descendre.   
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... Ils arrivent. Ils s'arrêtent à côté de moi.  
  
-Tu skies drôlement bien, Heero ! s'exclame Wufei.  
  
L'est pas mono pour rien, Wufy...  
  
-Merci. Toi aussi. Tu es flèche de bronze ?  
  
-Non. Troisième étoile.  
  
Heero semble étonné.  
  
-Ah bon ? Tu devrai essayer d'avoir la flèche de bronze ou même d'argent. Normalement, tu devrai l'avoir sans problème.  
  
-J'essaierai de suivre ton conseil, répond Wufei en souriant.  
  
Hey ! Pas touche Wufei ! Tiens ? Ça rime !  
  
-Et toi, Quatre ? Tu es de quel niveau ?  
  
-Chamois d'argent.  
  
Heero hoche la tête.  
  
-Il y a une compétition dans trois jours. Essaie d'y participer.  
  
-Tu y vas ? demande Quatre.  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-J'y vais que si tu y vas, nargue Quatre.  
  
Heero le regarde, sceptique.  
  
-Okay... Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'y participer, en tant que moniteur de ski...  
  
-Bon, on y va ? je demande.  
  
C'est pas pour dire, mais je me sens un peu écarté du sujet, là. Quatre et Wufei sont déjà partis. Ils auraient pu nous attendre quand même. Mais... Ça veut dire que... Je me retrouve seul avec Heero !!! Merci Quatre ! Merci Wufy !!!!! Youhou !!!!!  
  
Mais... Attendez... Elle m'a l'air vachement raide la pente. C'est quelle couleur déjà ? Rouge... Je la sens vraiment pas celle-là... Je commence à avoir vraiment la pétoche.  
  
-Duo ? dit Heero. Ça va ?  
  
J'hésite. Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ?  
  
-En fait, je ne suis pas très rassuré.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.  
  
C'est vrai. Il est là, mais si je tombe, il va pas sauter dans le vide pour me rattraper. Si ?   
  
Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit là. Mais j'ai la frousse quand même.  
  
-Allez, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
C'est sympa de me rassurer comme ça. Mais au risque de me répéter, j'ai peur.  
  
-Ta première piste rouge, je dis, tu l'as faite sur les fesses ?  
  
Il hésite.  
  
-Duo… La première journée, tu as fait une piste noire. C'est pas une rouge qui va te faire peur.  
  
-Fait ?! Parce que tu appelles ça " faire " ?!! Cette piste m'a l'air cent fois plus dure que la noire. Les rouges ne sont-elles pas censées être moins difficiles ?  
  
Heero soupire.  
  
-La noire que tu as faite...  
  
-Oui...  
  
-C'est l'équivalent d'une rouge à Piau Engaly. Sachant que normalement une piste noire à Piau est classée rouge ici, tu ne craignais rien. Celle que tu as faite était une piste bleue.  
  
-Mais y avait marqué " noire " !!!  
  
-Pour les flocons et les premières étoiles. C'est comme une sorte de repaire.  
  
-Ahh... Mais ça change pas que je vais faire une piste rouge qui est classée noire à Piau !  
  
-Cette station n'a rien à voir avec les Alpes, Duo. Et de toute façon, que tu te plaignes ou pas, tu devras descendre cette pente un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.  
  
-Bon... On y va, je dis pas très sûr de moi.  
  
-Je reste à côté de toi.  
  
Merci quand même...  
  
Finalement, avec Heero à mes côtés, c'est plus facile.  
  
-Parle-moi, je dis à Heero.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Comme ça je vais pas voir le temps passer et je serai en bas " plus vite ".  
  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
  
-N'importe quoi.  
  
-Euh... J'ai un chien. Un Husky.  
  
-Il s'appelle comment ?  
  
-Amarok. Avant, j'en avais un autre qui s'appelait Shay mais il est... Bref...  
  
-Il est mort ? je demande même si je connais déjà la réponse.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurai jamais dû poser cette question. La descente en ski, ça me réussit pas. Dans les deux sens du terme...  
  
-Il... Une avalanche s'est déclenchée et... Voilà, quoi...  
  
-Il était tout seul ?  
  
-Non. On peut changer de sujet ?  
  
-Oui, oui bien sûr. Je suis désolé.  
  
-C'est rien.  
  
Je me sens crétiiiiiiiiiin.  
  
-Alors euh..., je reprends, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme nourriture ?  
  
-Le surimi. Attention à tes skis Duo. Penche-toi.  
  
Me pencher ? Bon...  
  
-Non. De l'autre côté, dans le sens de la pente.  
  
-Comment ça de l'autre côté ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je vais me casser la gueule !  
  
-Mais non... Fais face à la pente. Tourne les épaules comme ça...  
  
Il me positionne.   
  
J'ai peeeeeuuuuuuuuurrrrrr. . . Il faut absolument que je m'occupe !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
-Le chocolat.  
  
. . .  
  
-KOUAAAAA ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Attention Duo !!!  
  
Meeeeeeeeeerdeuh... Dans ma surprise, je me suis un peu trop penché. Heero skie en dessous de moi. Et... Oh mon Dieu... Il reste bien 100 mètres. J'ai embarqué Heero dans ma chute bien évidemment. En fait, j'ai mes bras autour de sa taille et je le sers contre moi.  
  
...  
  
Aïeuh...  
  
...  
  
On est arrivé ? Aï... Apparemment, non.  
  
...  
  
C'est bon ? Mes cheveux !!!!!  
  
...  
  
On s'est arrêté... J'ai plein de neige dans ma combinaison. C'est tout froid. J'ai perdu mes skis et mes bâtons en cours de route et... Et je suis couché sur Heero... J'enlève mes lunettes de ski parce que je vois rien. Heero... Il me regarde. Enfin, je crois...  
  
Je pose mes doigts sur les branches des nouvelles lunettes de soleil de Heero pour enlever ce qui m'empêche de voir ses yeux. Au moment où j'allais les ôter, Heero pose sa main sur mes doigts et les retire doucement. J'avais oublié. Par contre, il se soulève sur un coude et me regarde. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé un de ses gants. Je ne l'ai vu il y a seulement une seconde. Il a posé le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue froide. Ils sont chauds. D'ailleurs, sans m'en apercevoir tout de suite, j'ai penché ma tête du côté de sa main. Heero esquisse un mini sourire. Il glisse ses doigts fins le long de ma joue. Il a retiré sa main et moi je me penche sur lui. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais... S'il me repousse ? Tant pis... Je me lance. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, encore un petit effort. J'y suis presque... Je les pose enfin sur les siennes. Elles sont froides et gercées mais je m'en fiche, parce que c'est celles d'Heero. Ce n'est qu'un contact pour l'instant, mais je compte bien passer à l'étape suivante très vite. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'il les ouvre. A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne se fait pas prier. Ce n'est qu'un baiser qui dure quelques secondes, mais c'en est un quand même ; et c'est tout ce qui compte.   
  
On s'embrasse ! On s'embrasse !  
  
Au moment où Heero et moi on s'écarte, le bruit d'un snowboard qui glisse sur la neige se stoppe juste à côté de nous. Un groupe de jeunes l'accompagne Je viens de remarquer qu'on s'est embrassé en plein milieu d'une piste bleue.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
L'interpellé se tourne vers celui qui l'a justement appelé...  
  
Et merde...  
  
-Kévin ?  
  
Je vois Heero entrouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. On avait pas prévu ça...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce gamin ? demande durement Monsieur-je-gâche-tout.  
  
HEY !!!!!  
  
-Je...  
  
Heero ne sait pas quoi dire... Et j'le comprends.  
  
-Je n'ai pas halluciné, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez juste de vous embrasser ?  
  
-...  
  
Ça, c'est Heero. Dans toutes les circonstances, il reste muet. Toujours égal à lui-même. Même dans les pires situations. Et là, je peux vous dire que c'en est une. La première fois que ça m'est arrivé, j'étais mort de rire... Maintenant, je suis mort tout court...^^  
  
Je suis toujours au-dessus de Heero et Kévin me pousse. Je tombe à côté de Heero. Salaud de Kévin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Maxwell ? De ne pas t'approcher de Heero !!  
  
-Ah ouais ? J'ai du virer sourd alors !  
  
-Vas te faire foutre sale gamin !  
  
Ouh... Je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre  
  
-Kévin, calme-toi je...  
  
-Me calmer ?!! Alors que ce chrétien de mes deux me pique mon copain ?!! Apparemment, ça ne lui a pas suffi la petite correction que je lui aie infligée !!  
  
-Quelle correction ? demande Heero, soupçonneux.  
  
Je crois que Kévin a fait une gaffe aussi grosse que sa connerie.  
  
-Euh... Rien...  
  
Je me lève. J'en ai assez qu'il m'insulte comme ça.  
  
-Tu sais quoi ?!! J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes insultes !! Je ne t'ai jamais insulté que je sache ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si je suis attiré par Heero ?! Toi aussi tu l'es, et tu n'y peux rien !! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Et puis, tu trouves correct d'engueuler quelqu'un devant tout le monde et de faire passer Heero pour un je-me-tape-tous-les-garçons-que-je-croise ? Si tu as des différents avec des gens, règle-les mais n'en fais pas profiter tout le monde !! Et encore moins tes élèves qui t'attendent pendant que toi tu règles tes putains de besoins personnels !!!!   
  
...  
  
Un silence plus que pesant s'installe.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à dire, Heero ? demande durement Kévin.   
  
...  
  
-Très bien, on en reparle ce soir.  
  
Sur ce, il repart, suivi de sa petite troupe. Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste ce type. C'est vrai quoi... Il m'a frappé hier, m'a menacé, me fait passer pour un briseur de couple... Bref, je le hais.  
  
Y a des trucs qui atterrissent juste à côté de nous dans un grand " PLOC ".  
  
Tiens ? Nos skis !!!!!  
  
********  
  
Je descends cette fois une piste bleue en compagnie de MON Hee-chan qui ne sait plus trop où se mettre depuis l'altercation.   
  
Je vous ai pas parlé de notre baiser. C'était sensationnel ! Magique, irréel... Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis plus que très content.   
  
Ah ! On est arrivé à destination, c'est à dire que je vais rentrer dans mon appart/chalet et que je vais tout raconter à Quatre !  
  
-Duo, m'appelle Heero. Je voulais te dire que...  
  
-Oui ? je l'encourage.  
  
-Que... Je ne regrette rien à propos de ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Je souris.  
  
-Moi non plus.  
  
Et pour le lui prouver, je l'embrasse. Il sourit à son tour...  
  
...  
  
Oh ! Oh ! Une question !!  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu as aux yeux ?  
  
Je le vois qui hésite.  
  
-Rien d'important...  
  
Menteur...  
  
-Heero, c'est ton droit de ne pas vouloir me le dire et je le conçois. Mais mentir, là, je ne suis pas d'accord.  
  
Il soupire.  
  
-Je... Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas envie de te le dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu le saches.   
  
Où est la différence ?  
  
-En fait, il reprend, il ne vaut mieux pas.   
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Il ne répond pas. Bon...  
  
-Bon, c'est pas grave, une autre fois.  
  
Il acquiesce.  
  
-Bon, ben, je vais y aller, je dis.  
  
Re-bisou !  
  
Je m'en vais en marchant, les skis et les bâtons sur les épaules, d'un pas heureux et le coeur soulagé d'avoir vidé mon sac.  
  
...  
  
Aïeuh...  
  
...  
  
Ça fait maleuh...  
  
-Duo ! Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?  
  
Je m'explique : j'ai glissé et je me suis lamentablement ramassé pour changer.  
  
-Si... Mon orgueil...  
  
-Alors c'est pas trop grave...  
  
-J'ai mal aux fesses.  
  
Il ricane.  
  
-C'est pas marrant !  
  
-Si...  
  
-Non !  
  
-Si...  
  
-Et moi je te dis que non !  
  
-Et moi que oui !  
  
-Mais non !  
  
-Mais oui !  
  
-Tu deviens bavard !  
  
A suivre...  
  
L'affaire synonymes...  
  
Kimiko : Contentes ? J'espère... Le slash n'est peut-être pas génial, mais il est là.  
  
Heero, la main servant de visière : Il est où le lemon ?  
  
Duo : Et après c'est moi l'obsédé, pervers, vicieux, libidineux...  
  
Kimiko : T'as fini ?  
  
Duo : Il m'en reste un !  
  
Kimiko : T'es un vrai dictionnaire de synonymes toi...  
  
Duo : Equivalent, égal, identique, semblable, similaire, analogue, conforme...  
  
  
  
Kimiko : C'est bon Duo... Je t'ai pas demandé un synonyme de synonyme...  
  
Heero, la main servant de visière : Il est où le lemon ? (il se répète un peu...^^)  
  
Duo : Coucher, faire l'amour, tagada tsouintsouin...  
  
Kimiko^^ : LA FERME !!!!!   
  
Notes de fin : Vous savez quoi ? J'ai même pas commencé la suite.^^ Et vous savez quoi ? J'arrive pas à écrire.^^ Donc la suite je dis pas quand elle sera là. Imaginez que j'ai encore un blême... Vous allez me tuer... 


	10. Le royaume du coeur

Série : Gundam Wing !  
  
Duo : Des fois je me demande si c'est pas plutôt " Les Feux de l'Amour... "  
  
Kimiko, énervée parce qu'elle a plus de sirop de citron : C'est ça Duo. Fais ton p'tit malin.  
  
Quatre : Et moi " La Petite Maison dans la Prairie... "  
  
Kimiko, plus qu'énervée : Tu vas pas t'y mettre Quatre !!!  
  
Kévin : Et moi " Amour, Gloire et Beauté... "  
  
Kimiko pas la peine de mettre son sentiment dominant : LA FEEEEERME !!!!!!  
  
Auteur : Kimiko pour changer...  
  
E-mail : kimiko06@wanadoo.fr ; euskal_kimiko@hotmail.com Maintenant que j'ai MSN, vous pouvez me contacter à cette adresse là, ça sera plus facile pour vous, comme pour moi.  
  
Genre : Alors là, si je mets quoi que ce soit, y a spoiler alors désolée, mais je dis rien.  
  
Notes : I am so sorry, mais comme beaucoup d'auteurs, et bien, mes chapitres seront assez irréguliers (pas qu'ils le sont toujours^^) et ma maman veut pas que j'écrive de fics. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Elle veut que je BOSSE !!!! Vous vous rendez compte ? L'horreur !!  
  
Mais j'espère que cette année, j'aurai terminé cette fic. Pas qu'elle me gave, non, pas du tout, mais j'aimerai en commencer d'autres, et je suis en train de faire une fic avec coupine Artemis (mais nan, c'est pas de la pub !^^) et j'aimerai m'y consacrer entièrement. Voilà c'est tout. Ah oui, autre chose, je suis très inspirée !lol Alors en ce qui concerne ma fic, si elle est pas en ligne pendant un assez long moment, c'est pas parce que je suis bloquée... Dernière chose (cette fois, c'est la der des ders), je sens que je vais me faire tuer... ^_______^ *sourire innocent*  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
DeathSlave : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !!!^^ Allez, gros bisous, et j'espère que la suite de plaira !!  
  
mangafana : Ouah la longue review !! Non ne peut tout simplement pas voir la scène de ménage entre Heero et Kévin, parce que c'est un POV Duo, et aux dernières nouvelles, Duo n'habite pas chez Heero. Donc, on verra pas ça. Et bien, je peux pas trop de répondre pour l'avalanche, sinon je révèlerai tout, mais c'est pas bête ce que tu dis. Pour Hitomi, c'est normal que tu sèches, on ne sait rien d'elle. La claustrophobie ne se soigne pas.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Bisous !!  
  
ChtiteElfie : Kikoo !! Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as envoyé un virus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?? Tu veux tuer Kévin ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a le droit d'aimer Heero, non ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Duo aurait le droit d'aimer Heero et lui, non ?? Le pauvre petit est détesté de tout le monde...^^ Merci pour ta review !! Bisous !(même si tu m'as envoyé un virus^^)  
  
siria black : Merci beaucoup !! Et voila la suite !  
  
Kari : Hello !! Ouais t'es douée pour les reviews, on devrait t'appeler Kari-revieweuse. Bon, c'était vraiment pas drôle. Franchement, j'étais mdr, le coup de bâton de ski. C'était super !! Ça pourrait être ça, d'ailleurs ?^^ Bisous et merci !  
  
Kaoro : Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est vrai quoi, je mets le bisou, et toi tu veux me tuer, ChtiteElfie m'envoie un super virus... M'enfin... Au fait, on dit pas "les basques" mais "les basks". Ça a un rapport avec les baskets. Et les pauvres petits basques n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Merci pour ta review !  
  
Meanne77 : Oh meanne ! T'es toujours accrochée à ton histoire de cécité ! Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Mais bon, si tu veux que Heero soit aveugle, je le fais tout de suite.^^ Et puis, ça sera pas la peine de venir m'enguirlander comme un sapin, ça sera de ta faute.^^ Je plaisanteuh !! C'est vrai qu'il y a de moins en moins de monde qui laisse une review. Sur Harry Potter, ça cartonne, mais ici... J'étais quand même contente qu'on me laisse 14 reviews pour un chapitre !!! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Comme ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies laissé un jolie review ! Bisous !! (maieuh... Hee-chan, il a quelque chose, on sait pas quoi...)  
  
Lou999 : Salut ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'histoire des chapitres, il y avait effectivement un problème. C'était ffnet, pas moi ! :p. Tchao tchao !  
  
Law-Sama : Pourquoi t'as peiné pour avoir accès à mon chapitre ? Pour les yeux de Hee-chan, t'inqiuète, ça va pas tarder à se révéler. La personne à la fin avec Duo ? Mais c'est Heero !^^ T'as dû mal lire la fin. Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Luna11 : Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, mais sache que tu ne dis jamais n'importe quoi. C'est bien de vouloir trouver les soluces, même si des fois, ton imagination te dirige à côté de la vérité. Merci pour tes compliments.^^ Pour Quatre et Trowa, ils vont se mettre ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je le répète, on ne verra pas se mettre ensemble puisque cette fic est un POV Duo et que Duo n'irait pas se permettre de zieuter une scène intime.   
  
Merci pour tout !!  
  
Nicolina : C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé tôt, tant que tu l'as fait !^^ Tu aimes la rivalité Kévin/Duo ? Moi aussi. Et crois-moi, c'est pas fini !! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
********  
  
J'ai oublié personne ? Place au chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Le royaume du coeur   
  
Je rentre au chalet heureux comme un roi. Qui aurait pu imaginer que je sortirai avec un aussi beau mec ? Pas qu'il y ait que son physique qui m'attire, hein ! Seulement, tout m'attire chez lui. Je sais pas pourquoi.   
  
Je suis arrivé.  
  
-Quatre ?!  
  
-Je suis là !  
  
Je vais le rejoindre dans notre chambre commune.  
  
-J'ai pleeeeeeeein de trucs à te raconter.  
  
-Ah ?  
  
Je m'assois sur le lit à côté de lui.  
  
-Oui.  
  
********  
  
-Tu veux dire que tout ça s'est passé il y a une demi-heure ?  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ouch mes tympans !!!  
  
Comment il arrive à monter dans les aigus comme ça ? Même mon petit frère de quatre mois quand il braille il monte pas jusqu'au do aigu.  
  
-Non c'est pas génial. C'EST HYPER GÉNIAAAAAAAL !!!!!  
  
Wufy entre en trombe dans notre chambre.  
  
-Vous avez fini de hurler comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture !!  
  
Il peut parler, lui. Quand il s'y met, lui aussi peut " légèrement " élever la voix.  
  
-Y a de quoi s'exclamer ! je dis.  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et bien, va t'exclamer DEHORS !!!  
  
********  
  
-Dites, vous voulez pas par hasard skier un peu ? J'ai les pieds qui me démangent.   
  
-Si ça peut t'aider à t'empêcher de " t'exclamer ", c'est d'accord Maxwell.  
  
-Trop aimable.  
  
-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, intervient Quatre. Allons alors skier !  
  
********  
  
Et en avant !! On descend une piste verte. Ben oui, faut pas trop m'en demander.  
  
-Tu fais la course Wufy ?  
  
-Okay Maxwell. Sur quelle piste ?  
  
-Celle-là ! je dis en désignant une piste verte. Elle a pas l'air trop dur.  
  
Et hop ! C'est parti !!  
  
...  
  
Il a déjà 30 mètres d'avance, c'est pas juste !  
  
C'est nul, je sais d'avance que j'ai perdu. Non mais où est le suspens ?  
  
Il est arrivé et moi il me reste 40 mètres à faire.  
  
Enfin ! Wufy m'attend tranquillement, ses coudes appuyés sur ses bâtons.  
  
-Alors, Maxwell ?  
  
-Gnagnagna...  
  
-C'est vrai que j'ai l'avantage du poids de cervelle en plus.  
  
...  
  
KOUAAAAAAAAA ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-KOUAAAAAAAAAA ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! [1]  
  
Wuwu ricane.  
  
-J'ai quand même pas trop mal skié, hein ? je tente sans conviction.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai pas vu.  
  
Le truc qui tue...  
  
********  
  
Rentrés au chalet une heure plus tard, je raconte mon premier baiser avec Heero à Wufy... qui a l'air de s'en foutre autant que de sa première couche culotte.  
  
-Et là, je l'ai embrassé !  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu pourrai dire, " Félicitations Duo ! A quand le mariage ? ".  
  
-Je pourrai c'est vrai. Mais tu feras comment quand on rentrera chez nous ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne va pas te manquer...  
  
...  
  
Ah...  
  
...  
  
Ouais...  
  
********  
  
Je réfléchis. Il habite où déjà ? Vers Lyon je crois... Je sais plus...  
  
Lyon, Saint Jean de Luz, ça fait une sacré trotte quand même. Et si je veux le voir tous les jours, il faut que j'aille à chaque fois à Lyon. Et c'est impossible. Huit heures de route tous les jours c'est tout bonnement utopique ! C'est comme si je me rendais à chaque fois à Paris.  
  
Je ferai comment plus tard ? J'y réfléchirai en temps voulu. J'espère que je trouverai une solution.  
  
Je vais aller manger !  
  
********  
  
Ce matin, j'ai cours. Je suis super excité, comme d'habitude quoi.   
  
-Tu me passes un autre croissant s'te plaît Quatre ?  
  
-Oui. Alors, t'es content de voir Heero, ce matin ?  
  
-Et comment !  
  
-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit Maxwell, me dit Wufy.  
  
-Oui Wu, j'y ai réfléchi hier, mais pour l'instant, je ne pense qu'à profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant.  
  
-Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demande Quat'.  
  
-Wufy m'a fait clairement comprendre que les vacances finies, je verrai plus Heero et toi Trowa.  
  
-C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûr que tu débrouilleras, comme toujours. Et puis, pourquoi tu parles de Trowa et moi ?  
  
-Mais c'est évident Quat'. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez à la foliiiiiie !!!!!!!!  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Bon, j'y vais guys !!!  
  
********  
  
Je descends doucement la petite pente. Quelle heure il est ? 9h58. Je vais être à la bourre si ça continue !!  
  
Non c'est bon, ils sont là !!  
  
-Salut Duo ! me lance Réléna.  
  
-Salut...  
  
Je vois Trowa et Heero au loin... Et Kévin... Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu Rick depuis un moment déjà.  
  
Kévin s'approche de Heero.  
  
Je te promets que si tu le touches, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !!! Alors don't touch !  
  
Non, mais... Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque là !! Enlève ta main de son épaule !!   
  
-Duo ?  
  
Tu verras quand je t'aurai attrapé, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !!!  
  
-Duo !  
  
Voire demi-heure !!!  
  
-DUO !!!  
  
Tu pourras plus tenir sur ton snow tellement je t'aurai arraché les...  
  
...  
  
On m'a pas appelé ?  
  
-Oui ? Trowa ! Mais je croyais que...  
  
Je me tourne vers les trois hommes qui... Rectification, deux hommes et une femme. Nom de Dieu, j'ai des hallucinations !!!!!! Vite un psyyyyy !!!  
  
-DUO !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?  
  
Euh... Très bonne question très cher...  
  
Heero est à côté et me regarde !!  
  
-Salut au fait ! je lance à Trowa et Heero.  
  
Je donne d'ailleurs au dernier un très gros sourire plein de dents... Faites que je me sois bien lavé les dents... Hum...  
  
Apparemment, je me les suis mal nettoyées. Pourquoi Heero ne me sourit pas ?   
  
Peut-être qu'il n'a pas mis au courant Trowa et qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas que tout le monde sache qu'il a un petit ami. Mais il pourrait quand même me sourire.  
  
Il m'a à peine adressé un regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, bon sang ?  
  
Bon, je suis les autres. Cette fois, c'est Heero qui skie devant. Il m'évite ?  
  
Je skie derrière pour être avec Trowa. De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix, j'arrive pas bien à suivre.  
  
-Tro ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Heero ?  
  
-... Je ne sais pas.  
  
On prend le télésiège. C'est la première fois que je le prends avec Tro.  
  
-... Il t'a dit ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Gné ?  
  
-Alors comment tu sais ?  
  
-... J'ai... Entendu...  
  
-...  
  
-Une " conversation " entre Kévin et Heero.  
  
Ah, la conversation qu'il y aurait dû avoir.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois te mettre au courant.  
  
-Tu peux au moins m'en faire l'honneur ! Je te signale que vous avez menti sur toute la ligne en ce qui concerne ta rencontre avec Heero et les autres !!  
  
Il ne dit rien. J'ai touché juste. Je ne pensais qu'ils avaient menti du début à la fin, mais qu'au moins ils avaient sauté une bonne partie de l'histoire. De là à mentir, j'aurai jamais pensé... Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Intuition masculine peut-être ?^^  
  
-C'est vrai que ce que nous vous avons raconté n'était pas spécialement vrai... avoue Trowa.   
  
-Et je peux savoir le pourquoi de toutes ces cachotteries ?!!!  
  
-C'est simple. Il y a des parties de notre vie que nous ne voulons pas révéler.  
  
-Au point de mentir ??!!!  
  
-Au point de mentir, répond Trowa.  
  
-Vous me dégoûtez... je crache. [2]  
  
Tro baisse la tête.  
  
-On vous a raconté notre vie Quatre, Wufei et moi. La vérité, tu entends ??!!!!! Et vous, tout ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'est bafouer cet instant de révélations !  
  
Trowa ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.  
  
-Heero recommence à sortir avec Kévin.  
  
...  
  
-Quoi ? je murmure.  
  
-Kévin a réussi à l'amadouer.  
  
Il a ré-ouvert les yeux.  
  
-Je te demande pardon ? je souffle.  
  
-La façon dont il a récupéré Heero n'est peut-être pas loyale, mais Kévin avait raison sur le sujet. Heero l'a compris et a cédé.  
  
-Et moi dans tout ça ??!!!  
  
-C'est à lui que tu dois en parler Duo.  
  
Et merde !!!!  
  
-Tu as entendu la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
-Ça me regarde !!!!! je crie presque.  
  
Ceux des autres télésièges se retournent vers nous. Heureusement, Heero est trop loin pour m'avoir entendu.  
  
-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Kévin a pleuré à la fin de son long discours. Même pendant si je me souviens bien...  
  
-Mais je me fous de ça !! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit !!  
  
-Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Tu ne sais pas qui est Yueki.  
  
Encore elle !!! Elle a une de ces manies de s'incruster dans les conversations ! Si au moins elle pouvait me révéler qui elle était autrefois...  
  
-Qui est Yueki ?  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Y a pas de Duo qui tienne !  
  
-... Elle était... la...  
  
********  
  
Non mais je vous jure !!!!! Je hais les télésièges !!!!!!! Vous entendez ??? Je HAIS les télésièges !!!!!!!!!! Et pendant qu'on y est, je HAIS KÉVIN !!!!!!!!  
  
Pffou... Calme-toi Duo... On respire ffou, comme ça, voilà.   
  
J'ai vraiment la poisse. Et...  
  
...  
  
-Je hais le ski...  
  
-Ça va Duo ? me demande Trowa.  
  
Je me suis tellement énervé que je me suis emmêlé ces putains de planches à gadins !!!  
  
********  
  
Le cours est fini et... Quoi ? Qui est Yueki ? Ah ah !!! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire ?  
  
Bon maintenant, cible : Heero Yuy.  
  
-Heero !!!  
  
Il se retourne. Je m'arrête pile devant lui.  
  
CLAC !!!  
  
-Désolé, c'est parti tout seul, je dis.  
  
Il porte sa main à sa joue giflée.   
  
-...  
  
-Ne dis rien surtout !!!! je m'écrie.  
  
-Duo, je...  
  
-TA GUEULE !!!!!  
  
Il se tait. JE LE HAIS !!!!!!!!  
  
-Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu ressors avec LUI, ni même pourquoi tu m'as tourné le dos alors que tu m'avais assuré que tu ne regrettais pas le baiser d'hier !!!!!  
  
-Mais...  
  
-LAISSE-MOI FINIR !!!!!!!  
  
-...  
  
-En fait, je me fous de toi Heero. C'est vrai, après tout, les vacances finies, on ne se reverra plus. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'engagerai avec un type totalement infidèle une relation sérieuse !!   
  
Pendant tout mon joli discours, il a gardé ce visage impassible que je déteste tant à présent. Je me détourne de lui.   
  
-J'oubliais une chose...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu embrasses très bien.  
  
********  
  
-J'ai dit n'importe quoi...  
  
Ça y est... C'est sorti. Je pleure. Et ma maxime alors ? Boys don't cry, hein ? Bientôt ça va devenir Boys don't smile...   
  
-C'est normal Duo, tu étais sous le coup de la colère.  
  
-Mais... Tu te rends compte ? Je l'ai giflé !!  
  
-Il le méritait bien de toute façon...  
  
-Peut-être, mais, mais...  
  
-Duo...  
  
-Je ne comprends pas Quat'... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?  
  
-C'est le royaume du coeur Duo. Il faut ouvrir bien des portes avant d'accéder à la salle aux trésors.  
  
********  
  
Au fait, j'ai oublié... Je ne sais pas qui est Yueki. Le télésiège est arrivé au moment même où Trowa allait me révéler qui elle était...  
  
Je hais le monde...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Kimiko : Une fin de chapitre bien tristounette...  
  
Heero : Pourquoi c'est moi le fouteur de troubles ?  
  
Kimiko : Béh... Kévin y est passé, Rick un peu, Wufy a l'air de pas trop apprécier la relation (Je dis ça juste comme ça, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Wufy étant un de mes persos préférés, je vais pas le faire tourner mal, au contraire !), Quatre, ben, étant le meilleur ami de Duo, il ne va pas y foutre la pagaille, et Duo non plus bien sûr. Et je te signale qu'à la base, c'est Kévin qui a encore fait des siennes. Toi, t'as marché, c'est tout.  
  
Duo : Et avec ça, Yueki est passée à la trappe. A quand la révélation ?  
  
Kimiko : J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Mais une chose est sûre, vous n'allez pas savoir tout d'un coup. C'est carrément hors de question. Pour les yeux, le prochain chapitre, sûrement avec un cadeau à une de mes revieuweuses. Yueki, dans deux chapitres je pense, et le passé des quatre garçons, je ne sais pas encore. Ah oui, dernier point, la fic est bientôt finie.  
  
Duo : Combien de chapitres ?  
  
Kimiko : Je sais pas... Cinq ?  
  
Duo : Et après elle dit que la fic est bientôt finie...^^   
  
Petite pub : J'ai une soeur (hélas pour moi^^) qui a traduit une fic de Akuma "From Far Away", et malheureusement pour elle, au moment où elle allait mettre sa fic sur ffnet, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit, oh !! Une autre ficeuse qui l'a traduite !!^^ Ça tue, je vous promets... Ben oui, j'ai corrigé ses fautes, alors... Si vous voulez la lire (mais si mais si, elle est mieux que l'autre fic !^^), le premier chapitre apparaîtra dans à peu près deux semaines sur le site Tenshi Blue (me demande d'ailleurs si elle le lui a demandé à Seishiko^^). Normalement, cette fic devrait être bien vu que sa prof d'anglais a gentiment voulu lire son chapitre.^^ Donc, ça devrait être bien. Ah oui !! Son pseudo est Recca. Merci à tous !! Bisous !!  
  
[1] Temps record d'une réaction...^^  
  
[2] Je rappelle que la maxime de Duo est "I run, I hide but I never lie". Donc pour lui, mentir, c'est comme une insulte. 


	11. Petit éclaircissement

Série : Gundam Wing 

Auteur : Kimiko

E-mail : Allez voir dans ma bio dans les chaps précédents…

Genre : Petite découverte, 2+1, S+5, 4+3 et du Réléna…

Notes : Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ?? Hein ????!!! Ma sœur m'a dit que Duo devenait de plus en plus nouille dans ma fic (pour quelqu'un de 17 ans). Et comme on ne me disait rien, je le savais pas moi !!!! Ben oui, j'ai pas 17 ans, je ne réagis pas comme quelqu'un de tel ! Et on peut pas dire que ma sœur soit une référence…^^ *nan pas tapé !!^^* Voilà, donc changement d'attitude pour Duo (quand j'aurai fini c'te fic, je pense qu'un bon repassage dessus lui fera énormément du bien^^).

Cette année encore, je me tape une journée au ski (d'habitude c'est une semaine, c'est bon, ça raccourcit^^), mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est le jour de mon anniversaire.^^ Moi très veinarde. -_-'

Voyons le bon côté des choses, cette année, pas de cours de ski avec les monos !!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Law-sama : Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?^^ Faire tomber Kévin dans un ravin ? Pourquoi pas, tiens.^^ Oui je crois aussi.^^ T'es vachement gore. On ne sait pas qui est Yueki encore, mais pour les « nyeux nyeux » de Hee-chan comme tu dis, ça avance. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !!

Chtite Elfie : Finalement, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a utilisé ton adresse pour m'envoyer un virus.^^ Sorry.^^ Merci pour ta review !

mangafana : Ay ? T'as reçu la correction de ta fic ? Mais j'ai plus le chapitre un. O_o Et oui on ne sait toujours pas qui est Yueki. Mais pour ce chapitre, on n'en apprend plus sur les nyeux nyeux d'Hee-chan comme dit Law.^^ Nan Duo ne va pas dire à Heero que Trowa lui a dit pour Kévin et lui. L'est pas comme ça le petit Dudule.^^ Mais oui, Duo va trouver une solution, comme toujours !!^^ Mais laquelle ? Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !!! Kiss'ou !!

misao girl : J'ai mis le chapitre à toi de mettre le tien !!!!! Et oui, faut tenir ses promesses !!^^ C'est qui Yueki ? Mais j'en sais rien mouah !! O_o  Tu me poses de ces questions !^^ Oui, oui, calme toi… Respire… Voilà, ça va mieux ? Merci pour ta review !

Kaoro : Nan en fait, je me suis quand même renseignée, et apparemment on dit bien « basque ». En fait, c'est un vêtement.^^ J'aurai appris quelque chose.^^ Tu hais Kévin ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde le déteste ? Il a le droit d'aimer Heero aussi, nan ? T'es pas d'accord ?

Merci pour ta review !!!!^^

Kari : Ah Kari !!! J'ai plus msn ! Bouhou !! Suis tristeuh !!!! *snif*Bon, place à la réponse. Alors… Au début, j'ai dit qu'elles duraient trois semaines leurs vacances. C'est bientôt fini. Il reste une semaine et quatre jours après ce chapitre. La dernière semaine va se passer avec la mère de Duo, de Quatre, de Wufei ainsi qu'un lapin. J'en dis pas plus.^^ Elles durent trois semaines et ça se passe en février. Tu en conclu donc, qu'ils loupent un peu les cours.^^ Voili voilou ! Mais naaaaan !! Meanne ne veut pas que Hee-chan soit aveugle !^^ Au contraire…^^ Merci pour ta review et kiss'ou !

siria black : Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo ne va pas rester très longtemps malheureux, va ! On sait pas encore pour Yueki dans ce chapitre, mais pour les neuils d'Hee-chan, oui !! Merci pour ta review !!

DeathSlave : Même réponse que pour les autres : pas de Yueki pour ce chapitre, mais les yeux d'Hee-chan, oui ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss'ou !

Mely : Mais non c'est pas cruel de rien dire !^^ Faut garder le suspense jusqu'au bout ! Autrement, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! Merci pour ta review !! Bisous !

Clôtho : Ouah !! Une des deux auteuses de Sang et Révélations ! J'adore ta fic ! Elle est absolument géniale !! 

Merci pour tes compliments !^-^ Moi contente !!^^ 

Chapitre 10

Petit éclaircissement 

-Quels sont donc les défauts de Patrick ?

Alors là… Mis à part qu'il est raide comme un piquet, qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bâtons, qu'il skie en arrière et, qui plus est, en chasse-neige… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

-Il est trop raide sur ses skis ? demande Réléna.

-Bien, répond Trowa. Mais encore ?

Je n'ose pas prendre la parole. Je sais de toutes manières que je skie beaucoup moins bien que lui, et que lorsque ce sera mon tour, il ne va pas hésiter à me rabaisser le caquet. Alors motus et bouche cousue. Et puis, j'aime pas quand on critique les gens, surtout quand on est pas un modèle de vertu. 

-Duo ? Que pourrais-tu dire sur la façon de skier de Patrick ?

-Et bien… Il a déjà l'honneur de ne pas tomber, contrairement à certains…

Oui, oui, je parle de moi, là. J'ai décidé d'assumer mon infériorité par rapport aux autres. Ça vous en bouche un coin, ne ?

-Et… Le courage aussi ?

Pas la peine de vous préciser que je ne l'ai pas eu… En fait, moi oui, mais mes skis, non. C'est EUX qui se sont emmêlés tellement ils avaient la trouille, et c'est encore EUX qui n'ont pas voulu ne pas foncer sur Trowa. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime de mes propres skis !!!

Heero prend la parole :

-Une chose que vous devez tous savoir : ce ne sont pas les skis qui doivent vous contrôler ! C'est vous les maîtres de ces planches ! C'est vous qui décidez où vous voulez vous diriger ! Et c'est encore vous qui devez tenir seuls sur vos skis ! Alors, maintenant, vous descendez cette pente l et je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre vous se retrouver sur n'importe quelle parcelle de votre corps mis à part vos pieds ! Compris ?!

Compris, chef !!

On descend tous un à un la piste bleue. Et au bout de la pente, miracle !! Pas un seul élève n'est tomb !!! Pas même moi !

-Dis, Duo, dit Réléna, tu vas voir la compétition de ski demain ?

-Une compétition de ski ? Demain ? Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?

-Il y a une affiche à l'Ecole de Ski.

Je me souviens quand Heero en avait parlé à Quatre. Faudra que je la lui rappelle.

-J'y vais si mon ami Quatre y va. Et toi ?

-Bien sûr !! Et puis, Heero y va !

Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle le sait. Trowa prend la parole après une petite discussion avec Heero :

-Bien. Puisque tout le monde a l'air de bien réussir cette piste bleue, voilà ce que nous allons faire : tout d'abord, formez des binômes. 

Je me mets de suite avec Rél. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu quiche à chaque fois qu'elle voit un beau garçon, mais au fond elle est gentille. Du moins, avec moi, elle ne devient pas une guimauve. 

…

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me sentir insulté… 

-Un de chaque groupe guidera la descente. Le premier part accompagné de son coéquipier. Ce dernier devra se retrouver environ trois mètres au dessus de son partenaire, et dupliquer exactement tous ses mouvements. Les mêmes gestes devront être faits par les deux partenaires. Ensuite, le deuxième devra prendre la direction de cet exercice. Tout le monde passera donc en guide de l'opération. Cet entraînement devra être effectué avec sérieux. Si tout est fait convenablement, vous devriez prendre après l'habitude d'être tournés face à la pente. Vos épaules devraient être perpendiculaires à vos skis et à la piste quand vous descendrez. Premier groupe, en place !!!!!

Réléna et moi discutons un moment de qui le premier mènera l'autre. Finalement, c'est elle, et à la deuxième fois, c'est moi. 

Le premier groupe descend. 

Ho là l !!!! Si les autres skieurs ne fonçaient pas constamment sur nous, on progresserait aussi plus vite ! En fait, ce n'est pas nous, ni nos skis, les fautifs ! Ce sont les autres skieurs !

-C'est à nous Duo !

Bien… On y va doucement. 

-Pas trop vite, Rél ! je lance à ma coéquipière.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, si je vais trop vite, tu auras l'occasion de te venger au deuxième tour !!!!

-Comment veux-tu que je me venge après !!!! C'est pas pour rien que les autres m'ont surnommé tortue !!!!!!!!!!

Là, Réléna éclate de rire. Ce qui lui vaut un bel emmêlement de skis, et une jolie gamelle. Malgré ça, elle est toujours morte de rire.

Je m'arrête à côté d'elle. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste…

-Tout va comme tu veux ?

Après avoir repris sa respiration, elle dit :

-Pas exactement, mais je me suis bien marrée.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi.

-Maintenant, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

Après avoir démêlé ses jambes, ses pieds, ses skis, et ses bâtons (y a eu du travail je vous assure !!), on redescend normalement.

-Rien de cass ? demande Trowa.

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien, répond Réléna.

-Bien. Remontez avec le télé-ski. Et faites attention, cette fois.

Après que Réléna se soit encore affalée devant tout le monde en essayant de rentrer dans le cheminement qui mène jusqu'au télé-ski, on monte enfin.

Ce qui est bien avec ces machins-là, c'est qu'on peut bien observer les paysages. Arrivés en haut de la pente, Réléna et moi nous plaçons derrière une équipe de notre groupe. On a le temps avant de devoir se farcir la piste.

-Réléna…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu devrais changer de lunettes.

-C'est bizarre, tu es le troisième à me l'avoir dit aujourd'hui.

-Ah ?

-Oui. D'abord il y a eu mon frère Zechs, et après mon cousin Treize. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime le rose. Tu aimes bien le noir, je ne te dis rien, alors que je déteste cette couleur !

-C'est vrai. Excuse-moi.

Ce qu'elle ne sait sûrement pas, c'est que le noir est beaucoup plus discret que le rose fluo.

-A nous ! s'écrie Réléna toute enjouée.

-Tu es pressée de te retrouver sur les fesses ou quoi ?

-Oh non… Je suis juste pressée d'en finir.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Finir sur les fesses…

-Mais non ! Tu manques sérieusement de confiance en toi…

-Let's go !!!!!

La prochaine fois que je crie un truc pareil et que je prends de l'élan juste avant de faire du ski, tapez moi.

-Duo ? T'es encore vivant ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je pose mon ski dans un trou ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que ça soit toi qui change de lunettes ?

-Très marrant Réléna.

Elle me tapote la tête :

-Je sais, je sais…

********

Je rentre dans le chalet. Dieu que j'ai froid !!!

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de cheminée ? je demande à Quatre en me chauffant les mains grâce au radiateur.

-Parce que ça coûterait trop cher aux résidences, voyons.

En retirant mes mimines du radiateur, je fais tomber un bonnet sur le chauffage.

-Enlève le bonnet, Duo, me dit Quatre.

-Oui. Tu n'a pas oublié que demain il y a la compétition ?

-Non. Je nous ai même inscrits.

-Nous ? je demande, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Oui.

-Tu as osé m'inscrire à une compétition ?!

-C'en est pas vraiment une Duo. C'est du slalom géant. Tu dois descendre une piste bleue le plus vite possible.

-Mais tu veux que je me ridiculise devant tout le monde ou quoi ??!!!

-Mais non !! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas le seul débutant. C'est juste pour tester tes capacités. Et puis, Wufei est inscrit aussi.

-Mais lui a trois étoiles ! Moi j'en ai zéro !! J'ai même pas l'ourson !

-Oui, bon… Tu devrais au moins avoir le flocon, c'est déjà pas si mal.

-Et ça se situe où le flocon ?

-Au dessus de l'ourson ?

-Tu crois que ça me rassure ?!

Quatre s'assoit sur un siège.

-Que tu te ridiculises ou non, qui s'en formalisera ?

-Moi !

-Mais personne ne te connaît ici !

-Heero participe à cette compétition.

Quatre grimace. Puis sourit.

-Et bien justement !! Tu vas lui montrer ce que tu sais faire !

********

Quatre gamelles plus tard, je suis toujours sur cette piste verte qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Concentre-toi Maxwell !

C'est reparti ! Je plante le bâton, là, je passe derrière (oui parce que tout à l'heure j'ai voulu passer devant et d'après Wufei, ça a donné un résultat, je cite, affligeant), je continue, les skis parallèles, pas si parallèles que ça et…

-Maxwell !!! Tes skis doivent être parallèles !!!!

-Et là ils sont quoi ? je m'exclame, en colère.

-Pas loin de la perpendicularité… souffle Wufei en me voyant partir joyeusement en avant et faire une jolie roulade pour enfin atterrir sur les fesses, les skis et les bâtons à perpette les oies.

Wufei vient me rejoindre.

-Maxwell ? Toujours vivant ?

-Hn…

-Je vais chercher tes skis.

-Hn…

-Tu es sûr que…

-Hn…

-D'accord.

Wufei part chercher mes skis qui se sont en fait cogner contre un rocher en hors-piste, puis va prendre mes bâtons qui n'ont pas atterri très loin. Il me rejoint, et j'enfile ces satanées planches à gadins. Je devrais peut-être me mettre au snow-board, là au moins, je suis sûr que les planches ne vont pas se croiser.

-On recommence. Tu…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un le fauche. C'était assez marrant à voir au début. Il était devant moi, en train de parler gentiment, et d'un coup, plus de Wufei. On aurait dit une scène de manga rigolote.

-Wufei ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se relève pas ? Je vais le rejoindre, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui rentrer dedans, histoire de ne pas en remettre une couche.

-Wufei ? Tout va bien ?

Il gémit. C'est mauvais. Et l'autre andouille qui est parti.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je lui ôte ses skis délicatement, ses bâtons qui sont restés accrocher à ses poignets et je le couche sur le dos.

-C'est ta cheville ? je demande doucement.

-Oui…

Un moniteur de snow-board s'arrête près de nous.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non. Mon ami s'est fait rentrer dedans par un skieur et il s'est fait mal à la cheville.

-Faites moi voir ça.

Il s'approche et desserre les chaussures de ski. Il tire bien fort sur la languette et enlève la chaussure du pied de Wufei.

Il sort un portable de la poche de son blouson et compose un numéro. Ils ont tous des téléphones portable ou quoi, ces monos ?

-Sally ?

Encore elle ?

-Un blessé sur la piste 06. 

…

-Oui, la cheville. 

…

-Okay.

Il raccroche et dit :

-Des pisteurs arrivent avec une civière. Ne bougez surtout pas.

Derrière nous attend un groupe de jeunots, qui doivent sûrement être les élèves du moniteur.

Peu de temps après, un brancard arrive avec des scooters des neiges.

-Salut Kyle ! lance un pisteur qui porte la civière.

-Salut Andoni ! Alors, les enfants ?

Ils continuent à papoter alors que Sally regarde le pied de Wu.

-Les garçons ! Assez parlé comme ça ! Mettez le sur la civière, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Et c'est comme ça que pour le première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait du scooter des neiges. C'est assez cool.

********

On est dans la dite infirmerie. Les murs sont blancs et il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans la salle où on se trouve. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a qu'une seule salle médicale.

Sally est en train d'ausculter le pied de Wufei pendant que je regarde tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. Il y a une machine qu'on trouve chez les ophtalmologistes. Des tables de métal avec des outils médicaux se trouvent sur le côté gauche de la salle. Une autre table est située à l'opposé avec quelques documents dessus. Sûrement des dossiers médicaux.

-Je reviens, nous dit Sally.

Elle sort.

-Pas trop mal ? je demande à Wufei.

-C'est bon.

Je me dirige vers la table avec les documents. Il y a quelques noms. Martin Delcroix, Maider Berazategui, Maitane Etcheverry… Myriam Schneider, Alicia Châteauroux, Heero Yuy… Heero Yuy ?!!! Je feuillette rapidement le document, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire choper non plus. 

On comprend rien à ce truc ! Tiens ? Intéressant… Fracture du fémur, 15/09/2003 patati patata… Pleines de descriptions incompréhensibles… Ah j'vous jure ces médecins… Mmm… Ophtalmie des neiges… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ophtalmie, ophtalmo… Ca se ressemble beaucoup. Mais oui !!!!! Ses yeux !!!! C'est ça son problème !!! Il a une ophtalmie des neiges !

Ouais, bon, ça m'avance pas beaucoup… C'est quoi ?

A ce moment là, j'entends Wufei me parler.

-Maxwell, tu ne crois pas que tu es légèrement indiscret ?

-Mmm ?

-Ce que tu es en train de faire…

-Chut Wufei… Je découvre plein de trucs intéressants. Tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est l'ophtalmie des neiges ?

-Non Maxwell, et je m'en fiche. Sally va arriver et si tu…

Je me retourne brusquement.

-Sally ? Oh oh !! Wufy ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends appeler quelqu'un par son prénom !

Bon, en y réfléchissant un peu, non, mais bon…

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvre. C'est Sally. Je repose discrètement le dossier d'Heero sur le bureau et fais semblant d'admirer la machine d'ophtalmologiste.

-Venez, dit Sally à Wufei en l'aidant à marcher. Je vais prendre une radio de votre cheville.

Wufei s'installe doucement sur la table de métal, et Sally avance une machine bizarre. A mon avis, c'est ce qui fait des radios. Elle l'allume (la machine, pas Wufei bande de pervers !) et place délicatement le pied de Wufei sous l'appareil. Une sorte de bourdonnement retentit alors.

J'ai bien fait d'appeler Quatre tout à l'heure, avec tout le temps que ça met. Alors que Sally éteint la machine, trois coups sont frappés doucement contre la porte de la salle.

-Entrez ! s'exclame Sally.

La porte s'ouvre alors, laissant passer… Oh God… Heero ?!

-Ah Heero ! Je t'attendais ! dit l'infirmière.

-Désolé du retard, répond le japonais.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi. Il a l'air un peu surpris. Sally montre à Heero l'appareil d'ophtalmologie.

-Assieds-toi ! Je finis avec mon patient et je suis à toi !

Heero va s'installer tranquillement sous mon regard inquisiteur.

-Je vais chercher de quoi bander votre cheville et je reviens, nous dit Sally.

Elle sort. Le silence s'installe. Heero regarde le plafond. Il a l'air très intéressé. Moi, je ne suis pas mieux. Je contemple mes chaussures. Tiens ? Elles ont grand besoin d'être cirées d'ailleurs. Bah, ce sont des chaussures de ski, elles ont dû en voir de toutes les couleurs… Wufei, lui, semble en grande contemplation du joli tableau à fleurs toutes colorées.

Connaissant Heero (du moins, le peu), il ne va pas dire un mot. Wufei a l'air d'être passionné par ses fleurs, pas la peine de le déranger. Il ne reste plus que moi. Réfléchissons…

A la plus grande surprise de tous (surtout la mienne), je sors :

-Alors, Heero… Les amours, ça va ?

A suivre…


	12. A vos marques, prêts tombez !

_Titre : Vacances dans les Alpes_

_Auteur : Kimiko comme d'hab_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !! Ou, sur msn (je te jure, Etoile du Soir, t'es morte !) euskalkimikohotmail.com _

_Genre : 21, 12 ?, 434 !!!!!! Et oui !!!_

_Notes : Bon, je me grouille de finir cette fic parce que vous ne me reverrez pas pendant six mois. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment bloqué. Heureusement, j'ai une petite idée pour le prochain, donc ça ne devrait pas trop tarder. Autrement, et bien, la fic est bientôt finie._

_Un grand merci à ce qui m'encourage par mails, à mes coupines du net (elles se reconnaîtront toutes), eeeeeeeeet… Je crois que c'est tout ! Ah non !! Un grand merci aussi à mes fidèles reviewers qui sans eux, cette fic ne serait plus sur le net (elle serait continuée oui, mais pas sur le net) et même à ceux qui reviewe et qui ne sont plus là, mais qui sont quand même passés par là, et surtout merci pour vos commentaires qui m'aident beaucoup, qu'ils soient critiques ou propositions !! Voil !!! _

Réponses aux reviews :

**misao girl :** c'est gentil tes compliments. T'aimes pas Réléna en temps normal ? Moi non plus, je l'accroche pas trop, mais je pense que c'est à cause de certains qui la font complètement idiote. Remarque, c'est marrant quand même.lol En ce moment, de toi, je lis « La Tueuse ». Donc, si tu pouvais continuer cette fic, ça serait cool. D'ailleurs, je vais te mettre une review, comme ça tu seras contente. Merci pour ta review et kiss'ou !

**Chris52 :** Mon pauvre Duo qui se fait hurler dessus… Heero aussi d'ailleurs… Et moi aussi ? Comment ça injustice ? C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis, là, tu ressembles à Wufei ! Na !! Et toc !

Wufei : C'est un compliment, Chris !

Duo : Mouais bon. Tout est relatif, hein !

BANG

Bref, pour Yueki, on devrait pas tarder à savoir qui c'est ! (enfin !)

Pour Sally et Wuwu, pas dans ce chapitre désolée, mais un autre couple ! Voil ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Leenaren :** Salut !! Et oui, voilà la suite ! Oh… Ben tu vas être déçue pour la réponse d'Hee-chan. Ben oui, paske… Tu verras !lol Bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**lu :** Kikoo !! Bon, ben, voilà la suite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dans le prochain chapitre, entre Heero et Duo, ça va péter !!! Nan, enfin, je veux dire,lol, que y aura de la conversation, et d'autres petits trucs. Voili voilou !!! Merci pour ta review et kiss'ou !!

**Kari30150 :** Ha ! Ma petite Kari ! Voilà y a le chapitre ! Alors, on dit quoi ? Hein ???!!!

Ahlala ! Ça se voit que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas updater ! Oui, j'ai msn, tu le sais en plus, mais bon, en ce temps là, je l'avais plus. lol Voilà voil !! Kiss'ou et merci pour ta review !!

**Azazel :** Salut ! Et oui, Duo a le chic pour tout foutre en l'air ! M'enfin, sans ça, il serait plus Duo !lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review et kiss'ou !

**Sandra :** Apparemment, la dernière phrase de Duo a eu beaucoup de succès.lol Et bien, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir !! Allez kiss'ou et à la prochaine j'espère !!!-

**Luna11 :** Tu trouves Duo drôle ? Ça fait plaisir à entendre !! La réflexion sur la guimauve ? Ah oui !!lol C'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde est parti voir ce qu'était l'ophtalmie des neiges sur le net ! Vous êtes vraiment pas marrants ! Enfin… Ça prouve que ma fic donne envie de s'instruire.lol Je plaisantais. Nan nan, vais pas imaginer une greffe de cornée.lol Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait trèèèèèès plaisir !!! Kiss'ou et à la prochaine j'espère !!!

**Clôtho :** Salut !! Ta fic est toujours aussi bien et pleine de surprises ! J'adore vraiment !!! Pour la question sur l'ophtalmie des neiges, la réponse est dans ce chapitre en dessous, là, tu vois ? Il est enfin l !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !!- Kiss'ou et à la prochaine j'espère !!!!

**Lo-chan :** Kikoo !! Tu aimes ? C'est très gentil !! Merci beaucoup et kiss'ou !!!! Oui ! Vives le fics !lol

**MyLino :** Salut ! Tu trouves qu'elle est bien imaginée ? C'est gentil !!- Très gentil même !! Tiens et gros poutou pour te remercier et un deuxième pour m'avoir mis une review !! Kiss'ou !!

Chapitre 11

A vos skis, prêts, tombez !!

C'est tranquilles que Wufei et moi rentrons à la maison, malgré la hyper méga grosse gaffe que j'ai faite à l'infirmerie. Non mais, franchement, des fois il vaut mieux que je me la ferme au lieu de dire des… Des quoi au fait ? C'est même pas qualifiable tellement c'est nul !! Je suis le roi des lunes !! … Non, des nuls… Voilà que je fais des lapsus maintenant. My God…

-Dis Maxwell, au lieu de rêvasser tu pourrais peut-être m'aider !

J'aide Wufei à monter les escaliers. Cet après-midi, on a la compétition. J'ai bien envie de poser un lapin à l'organisateur.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

-Quatre ! On est rentr !!

J'entends quelqu'un accourir.

-Alors ? Wufei ? Tout va bien ? Tu t'es rien cassé, hein ? Et toi Duo ? Tu n'as rien ? T'es sûr ?

-Sûr, Quat-chan. Et…

Tiens donc, un visiteur.

-Salut Tro-chan, je dis en le voyant arriver du salon.

-Bonjour, Duo, Wufei, dit-il en hochant la tête en signe de salut.

-Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Euh… De quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que des fois on me prend pour un imbécile.

-Des chaussettes de Wufy, je dis.

Question idiote, réponse idiote, que voulez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chaussettes ?

Et voilà l'imbécile de service qui n'a rien compris. Non mais j'vous jure…

-Elles ont grillé sur le radiateur, je réponds.

Wufei me lance un regard noir. Je suis sceptique, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait compris que je me moque de lui.

-Quatre.

-J'arrive !

On va dans le salon et on s'assoit sur le canapé. Tiens ? Je trouve que ça sent le cramé par ici. Bah, ça doit être le coup des chaussettes grillées qui me monte à la tête.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le cram ? me demande tout d'un coup, Quatre.

Ben voyons, il essaye de détourner la conversation !

-Quatre, dis-moi tout !!!!

-Quoi ?

-C'est bon ? Trowa et toi, vous êtes casés ?

Quatre rougit. J'ai visé juste !!

-Mais quand est-ce que ça s'est fait ? T'aurais pu m'en parler avant ! Petit cachottier !!

-Tu avais assez de problèmes avec Heero, je voulais pas par-dessus le marché te dire que j'étais avec Trowa… Alors que toi, tu as des problèmes de cœur.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Bah, c'est rien, tu sais. Si ça s'est terminé comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

-Peut-être, mais je continue à croire que cette histoire n'est pas terminée.

Ah bon. Bon, il pense ce qu'il veut après tout. Je voudrais pas mais là, ça sent horriblement le cramé.

-Dis Quatre, tu fais griller quelque chose ?

-Non. Je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que ça sentait le brûlé.

Je regarde le radiateur.

…

Oh zut !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Le bonnet !!!!!!!!!! on s'écrie Quatre et moi en même temps.

On se jette dessus tous les deux et…

-Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça sent le brûl ?

Oh non… Wufei et Trowa viennent de rentrer dans la salle où Quatre et moi conversions. Je cache le bonnet derrière mon dos.

-Oh, non… je bafouille. C'est… C'est… Euh…

-Duo qui…

-Pourquoi moi ? je demande à Quatre.

-C'est tout le temps toi qui fais des bêtises, réplique Quatre.

-Oh !!! C'est la meilleure ça !!

Mais Wufei ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demande-t-il.

-Rien !!! disons en même temps Quatre et moi.

Il nous regarde suspicieusement.

-Le radiateur a trop chauffé, y avait une punaise dessus, tu sais la bêbête toute pas belle qui put quand elle est écrasée, et bien, elle a cramé.

Wufei hoche la tête en laissant échapper un « oh » sceptique. Que voulez-vous, il n'est pas si naïf que ça… Quoique…

-Et où est cette punaise ?

-Accrochée au mur.

… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

-Enfin, je veux dire, je me reprends, elle est…

-A la poubelle ! lance Quatre.

-A la poubelle ? je demande.

-Oui, répond Quatre. Ca puait tellement que je l'ai mise à la poubelle. Et ne fais pas l'étonné, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de la mettre à la poubelle !

J'ai demandé ça, moi ?

-Bref, coupe Wufei, maintenant, vous pouvez me montrer ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos.

C'est ce qui s'appelle être grillé… Comme le bonnet de Wufei, tiens…

-C'est la punaise, je dis.

-Elle est censée être à la poubelle, me souffle discrètement Quatre.

Oh, punaise (c'est le cas de le dire), j'avais oubli

-Non, en fait, c'est de l'autre punaise que je te parlais qui était accrochée au mur.

-Tu t'enfonces, là, me souffle encore une fois Quatre.

-T'as qu'à m'aider au lieu de rien faire, je persifle entre mes dents.

Il regarde Wufei, puis Trowa, puis moi.

-Voilà toute la vérité, commence-t-il.

Comment ça toute la vérit ? Il ne va quand même pas dire à Wufei qu'on a brûlé son bonnet ?!!

-Duo a, malencontreusement, brûlé son bonnet.

DE QUOIIIIIIII ????????????!!!!!!!!!

-Tant que c'est son bonnet, répond Wufei toujours à l'embrasure de la porte.

Je fais un sourire hypocrite et me cache ensuite derrière ma longue frange. Je n'aime pas trop mentir, surtout à mes amis.

-Hum… Maintenant que tout est réglé, je dis d'une petite voix, on n'a plus qu'à euh…

-Je vais méditer, me coupe Wufei.

-Et moi, je vais ramener Trowa, dit Quatre.

En parlant de Trowa…

-Au fait, Tro-chan ! je lance, comment va Heero ? Je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie de mademoiselle Sally.

Trowa a l'air de faire un temps d'arrêt.

-Euh… Oui, c'est pour ses yeux.

Ah oui, ses yeux… De sacrés cachottiers ceux-là. Mais bon, passons…

-Dis, tu viens cet après-midi à la compétition ?

Trowa regarde Quatre.

-Oui. Enfin, je viens vous voir concourir.

Oh nooooooon… Et Quatre qui disait que personne de ma connaissance ne me verrait. Je suis mort…

-Il vaut mieux que tu zappes sur mon passage, je dis avec un sourire. Dès que j'approcherai trop de toi, carapate-toi en vitesse.

Trowa me regarde d'un air impassible (quoique ça change pas trop de d'habitude).

Quatre tape dans ses mains.

-Bien, je te raccompagne, Trowa ?

Il a l'air bien pressé le petit Quat'.

-Hn.

Il a l'air bien inspiré le petit Tro'.

-Au revoir.

Il a l'air bien heureux le petit Wufei.

Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises. Pour l'instant, je préfère me préoccuper du bonnet de ce cher Wufei. Bon, alors, comment il est ?

…

Je suis bon pour la potence…

…

Et je blague pas !! Il est censé être blanc !   
…

Et il a roussi de certains côtés. Je suis plus que mort, là. Bon, passons, pensons à la compétition.

Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas y aller. Ensuite, je ne suis pas assez compétent pour participer à une telle chose. Et pour finir, et bien… Euh… Pour finir… Il y a que… Je risque de foncer dans tout le monde ? Nan, ça, ça marche pas. En plus, Quatre m'a expliqué comment ça se passe. On a tous un dossard, et on passe chacun son tour, selon notre numéro. On fait des grands virages, et on doit aller le plus vite possible. Quatre m'a aussi expliqué qu'un « ouvreur » faisait le parcours pour pouvoir ensuite qualifier les participants.

Bref, je vais aller lire dans ma chambre, en priant fermement que la compétition soit annulée et qu'il y ait une énorme tempête.

-Duo !!! On y va !!!

Oh non… S'il vous plaît, pas ça… S'il vous paît… Je veux pas, non !

-Maxwell !!!

Je commence déjà à pleurer. Une larme, deux larmes…

-Maxwell !! Bouge-toi !!

Trois larmes… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!!

Wufei entre dans ma chambre, un peu en colère.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est venu si vite ? Pourquoi… Maintenant ?

-Au lieu de pleurer comme un gamin parce que tu as peur pour la compétition, tu devrais plutôt…

-Mais je pleure pas pour la compétition !!! je le coupe, mes joues inondées de larmes.

-Ben voyons !! lance Wufei.

Mes sanglots se font plus saccadés. Je renifle.

-Sirius est mort !!!! je m'écrie, toujours en train de pleurer.

Wufei me regarde, étonné.

-Sirius ?

Je lui montre mon livre.

-Il… Il… Il est tombé des escaliers et il a atterri dans l'arcade.

Wufei soupire.

-Au lieu de lire Harry Potter, tu devrais te préparer, on y va !

-Mouais, je ronchonne. N'empêche que Sirius…

-Plus tard, me coupe Wufei.

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai le dossard numéro dix-sept. Quatre a le deux, Heero le quinze, et Wufei aurait dû avoir le neuf. On est trente cinq.

Le premier participant vient de partir. Ca se passe plutôt bizarrement à vrai dire. Il y a quelqu'un avec un talkie-walkie devant la ligne de départ. En fait, il n'y a pas de ligne, c'est deux poteaux qui sert de « couloir » pour partir.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Quatre. L'un des deux qui sont au départ lui dit quelque chose, et Quatre part à toute allure. Il skie trop bien !! Il frôle les drapeaux gracieusement. Je l'envie, oui, je l'envie. Skier aussi bien… bref.

On passe tous un à un. Vous savez quoi ? Il y en a un qui doit avoir huit ans dans le tas. Un autre la douzaine, et une fille qui doit avoir quinze ans à tout casser.

D'ailleurs, ladite fille passe. Elle skie comme un pied, la pauvre [1]. Bon, je vais pas trop critiquer non plus, hein !

Tiens, c'est au tour de Heero. Les gars de la ligne de départ le salue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il démarre à toute allure ! C'est impressionnant ! Ah j'vous jure !! C'est beau un skieur ! En particulier celui-là d'ailleurs… Hé h

J'attends les acclamations d'en bas de la pente. C'est nul, je l'ai pas vu arriver. Pfffff…

-Dossard numéro dix-sept !!

Quoi ? Déjà moi ? Mais la seize ? Elle est déjà passée ??

-Je suis l !! je m'écrie en souriant hypocritement.

J'ai les chocottes.

-Vous démarrez quand vous voulez.

Okay, pffffou… On souffle, on inspire, on souffle, on inspire, on souffle, on inspire, on s…

-Quand vous voulez, ça veut pas dire dans trois quarts d'heure.

Oh ! Ça va toi ! Quand je veux c'est quand je veux d'abord monsieur !

Allez, à vos marques, prêts, part… !!!!!!!

…

Au secours… Je suis le nul des nuls… Mais pourquoi il a fallu que mon skie se prenne le poteau ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi…

-Hey petit ! Ça va ? Rien de cass ?!

Si, tu me casses les c, là. Je suis en pleine réflexion. Evidemment, ça doit pas t'arriver souvent à toi.

Rentrés à l'appartement, je me jette sur le canapé en prenant mon précieux livre dans les mains. Bon, revenons-en à notre cher Harry. Ah oui, Sirius est mort c'te nouille. Bon, non, c'est pas une nouille. Vous voulez savoir combien est arrivé Quatre ? Je sais plus, tiens…

-Quatre !!!

-Oui Duo ?

-Tu es arrivé quel ième déj ?

-Deuxième Duo. Et Heero est arrivé premier.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il a mis une de ces ratatouilles à Quatre. Bon, pas grand chose quand même. Cinq secondes. Ca fait beaucoup quand même. Bref… Je suis arrivé dernier. Ça vous étonne pas, hein ? En fait, je suis pas classé, mais je me considère dernier.

J'en ai marre de lire, et puis, je commence à avoir mal aux yeux. Ça me fait penser à Heero, ça. Lui et ses mystères. D'abord cette Yueki, et puis ses yeux.

…

Ses yeux ? Mais oui !!!!! L'ophtalmie des neiges !!! Vite, un dico !!!! Je me précipite sur l'éternel dictionnaire de Quatre (il ne s'en sépare jamais) et le feuillette rapidement. J'ai oublié de préciser que le bouquin qui sert comme dico a plutôt l'air d'une encyclopédie. Alors… D'abord, ophtalmie…

Ophtalmie : nom générique des affections inflammatoires de l'œil.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais il devrait exister des dictionnaires pour dictionnaires. Non mais franchement, quand on est aussi scientifique que moi, on ne fait pas de définitions aussi complexes. Bon, décortiquons cette définition. Affections ? Je connais qu'un sens à ce mot et ça ne m'a pas l'air être le bon sens. Après avoir enfin réussi à réveiller mon intelligence dissimulée sous la tonne de cervelle grise que j'aie, j'ai enfin compris ce que ça voulait dire. (En fait, j'ai demandé à Quatre, ça allait plus vite)

Voyons voir la suite.

Ophtalmie des neiges (ah !) : conjonctivite intense, avec douleur oculaire, photophobie, larmoiement et parfois légère ulcération de la cornée, qui apparaît après des ascensions dans la région des neiges, et qui résulte de la réverbération des rayons actiniques bleus, violets et ultraviolets (on se protège contre cette ophtalmie par le port de lunettes à verres filtrants).

…

Amen…

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Incroyable… Je croyais que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, il est bien plus court que les autres._

_Duo : Bref… Faut que tu commences le prochain, sinon, tu seras jamais dans les temps. Déjà que celui-là a mis vachement de temps à sortir._

_Kimiko : Gomeeeeeen… J'ai fait un véritable blocage, mais maintenant, ça va mieux, et je sais à peu près quoi faire pour la suite._

[1] Bon, pas la peine de préciser qui c'est… Et voui, c'est moi ! Sauf que j'étais le numéro deux quand j'ai cette fameuse compétition, et que j'avais pas compris qu'il fallait aller le plus vite possible. Alors bien sûr, moi, tranquille, je descendais vainement la pente. Avant d'arriver en plus, j'étais en chasse-neige, je souriais à tout le monde.


	13. De la visite Au secours ?

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr ou euskalkimikohotmail.com au cas où les traits ne s'affichent pas, entre euskal et kimiko il y a un trait fait avec la touche 8, bien sûr, pour ceux qui veulent m'écrire, sans oublier les a robasses ._

_Genre : Je ne dis pas les couples, faut pas gâcher le suspense quand même. Humour (apparemment, tout le monde pense la même chose, alors…), un peu de romance._

_Notes : Ben, euh… Ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite que les autres, nan ? _

_Disclaimer : C'est la première fois que j'en fais un. lol Mais bon, les G-Boys ne sont malheureusement pas à moi même si je sais que ça leur fend le cœur… _

_Duo : AHEM !!!!!_

_Kimiko : Pas la peine de crier !_

_Mais les autres personnages, en l'occurrence, Kévin, et son copain, là… Shit ! Comment il s'appelle ? (comment ça c'est pas sérieux ?) Euh… Je vais aller voir sur les autres chapitres. Alors, c'est… Rick !! (j'ai mis trois heures à trouver, honte à moi) Donc, Kévin, Rick, la maman de Quat-chan, Ewan, et le meilleur perso de cette fic… Tadam !!! Ahahah !!! Jouons aux devinettes… Mais qui peut être le meilleur perso de cette fic ?_

Réponse aux reviews :

misao girl : Ouais, je crois aussi que Duo a l'habitude de se taper la honte.lol Le pauvre petit, il est presque à plaindre. Ben moi non plus j'ai rien pigé aux définitions.lol Heureusement que mon grand-père est médecin, sinon, j'y serais encore... Ah ? Toi aussi tes neurones ont grillé avec les révisions ?lol Tu bosses pour le bac ? Moi c'est le brevet. C'est trois fois plus facile mais j'ai quand même mes neurones qui grillent. Tu finis toujours tes écrits ? Bonne résolution !!lol Je vais essayer moi aussi, mais malheureusement, si c'est le cas, ça sera pour février.

Allez, kiss'ou et merci pour ta review !!!

Leenaren : Salut deuxième revieweuse plus fidèle de Etoile du Soir !!lol Eh oui, elle m'a parlé de toi. Bref... Vrai ? Ma fic te fait rire ? Dire que je voulais faire un truc sérieux... Apparemment, les fics humoristiques me collent à la peau. Enfin, Duo et Quatre ne s'en sortent pas vraiment pour le bonnet de Wufei. Ils ont triché, c'est pas bien !lol Et puis, quand Wufei va voir l'état de son bonnet, ça va swinguer !!

Comment je fais pour te faire autant rire avec un simple chapitre ? Euh...lol J'ai pas de secret si tu veux savoir, c'est instinctif, ça vient comme ça. Et puis souvent je me sers de ma vie réelle. Le coup du bonnet, c'est vraiment arrivé mais c'était celui de mon père.lol Il était tout roux !! Il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Bref, souvent, les choses me sont arrivées, comme le coup du télésiège tout au début, ou la compét' (non je ne m'étais pas pris le poteau lol, mais j'ai pas fait mieux non plus)... Bref, voilà !!

Merci pour ta review et bisous à toi aussi !!

Chapitre 10

Etoile du Soir : Rha... Je t'ai dit que c'était le chapitre 11 pas le 10 !! Tu comprends vraiment jamais rien, toi !! Bref, on se refait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

En tous cas, c'est gentil d'avoir reviewé !! Bisous !!

sandra : Tu trouves que c'est en train de se préciser ? Ah !!lol Enfin !! Et dans ce chapitre là, encore plus tu vas voir !!!

Bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

Kari30150 : Hello !! Pour Heero et Duo, ça se précise comme dit Sandra, et pour Yueki aussi, surtout dans ce chapitre. Vais faire des heureux.lol

Oui, je sais, que de questions, c'est tout toi ça !! Bref, bisous et merci et a sur msn !!

Clôtho : Salut Clôtho !! Ça va ? Je suis contente que tu me reviewes !!- T'adores ma fic ? Ouaiiiiiiis !!!!!! mode très contente tu m'adores aussi ? Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!! mode très très très contente Et en plus, j'écris bien !! (c'est toi qui le dis lol) Et ouais, t'avais pas trop tort !! Je voulais pas te le dire pour préserver le suspense possible. Mais naaaaaaan, t'es pas stupide !! Loin de toi cette idée !!

Le chapitre t'a fait rire ? Contente pour toi !! J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre comme ça qui te feront rire. Celui-là, là, en dessous, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin.

Ouais, Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble. J'étais un peu déçue par moi-même pour ne pas avoir mis quelques indices par-ci par-là, pour vous faire deviner (bien que ça aurait été une évidence même), mais finalement, je me dis que c'est pas si mal d'en faire une surprise, un peu trop "surprise" je sais...

"Cool cool cool" ?looooool Je suis sûre que tu es une excitée !

T'aimes les pensées de Duo ? Heureusement !lol Si tu aimais pas tu n'aimerais pas la fic, ne ?

T'aimes bien Heero, je me trompe ? Ben oui, pour que tu sois contente qu'il ait dépassé Quatre de quatre secondes... Mais c'est pas un reproche, je ne suis pas fan de Quatre. Bon, peut-être un peu dans l'épisode zéro parce qu'il a du caractère, mais dans la série c'est "bof".

En tous cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic.

Étonnée que je me souvienne que tu écris Sang et Révélations ? Mais ma chère, on n'oublie pas les noms des auteurs de superbes fics ! Franchement, j'adore ta fic et celle de Yuna. En plus, les chapitres sont bien longs, ça fait plaisir.

Je trouve normal d'écrire les réponses aux reviews. C'est vrai quoi, on pourrait très bien passer sans écrire de review, alors si on en écrit, autant montrer son contentement. T'es pas d'accord ? Y en a qui mettent en permanence "des reviews svp !!" mais les réponses, elles sont où ?

Enfin, j'arrête avec mes opinions à deux balles.lol

Kiss'ou à toi aussi et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

katoru87 : Moi ? Lire Georgia Nicholson ? Noooooooooooooooooon...lol J'ai arrêté parce que je dois avouer que ça me gavait un peu à la fin. Du moins, le quatrième tome je n'ai lu que le début. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que je lisais Georgia ?

Tu trouves ma fic marrante ? Merci. Alors si le mystère est prenant, tant mieux !!

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bisous !!

kamara : Salut !! T'as lu tout d'un coup ? Ouf !! T'avais envie alors ! Alors, ça veut dire que ma fic te plaît ? Merci ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.- Bisous !!

SailorV : Bon... Tu mérites pas de réponse. N'est-ce pas, KARI ?!!! Vilaine !! Je t'avais dit de pas faire ça et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais... tout le contraire... C'est ça, ta première review... Je t'en ficherai des premières reviews !! Pfffou... Incorrigible... Mais bon, on peut pas t'en blâmer. Allez bisous quand même.

MyLino : Salut Rynn !! Maintenant, je sais que c'est toi !!!lol Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil. Kari t'a prévenue que mon chap était en ligne ? C'est bien la première fois qu'elle est gentille. (--)'

Je te renvoie tes poutoux.lol A !!

Nouky84 : Salut !! C'est... Je sais plus ton nom. Euh... Corinne ? Bon, je dis rien de plus, parce que si par hasard, c'est ça, je crois pas que tu aimerais que les autres sachent comment tu t'appelles. Bref, à ce que je vois, Kari a fait passer LE message.lol T'es d'un sadisme !! Aimer les gamelles que se prend Duo... Oui, t'es vraiment sadique !!

Ouais, c'est triste que Sirius soit mort. J'espère qu'il ne l'est pas quand même. Tu savais qu'il y avait eu une pétition sur internet sur la mort de Sirius ?

Alors, pour Yueki, c'est dans le chapitre en dessous qu'on apprend à peu près qui elle est. Voilà un deuxième mystère de résolu !lol

Bon et bien, merci pour tes compliments et ta review !! Bisous !!

Etoile du Soir : Deuxième review de ta part. Tu vois que tu avais pas lu ce chapitre !! Hein ?! C'est qui qui avait raison ??!!

Ouais c'est ça, tu ne me reproches rien... Enfin, passons... Hey !! Il a pas mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mon chapitre !! C'est pas parce que les tiens sont toujours écrits à l'avance que les miens doivent l'être aussi !!

Il me semblait que je t'avais déjà demandé si t'avais msn. Et tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fait ?!!

Tu m'adores ? C'est vrai ? Ça fait deux fois qu'on me le dit !! Youhouuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!

Pour Heero, dans le chapitre en dessous, on le voit. Pas trop trop trop, mais on le voit, surtout à la fin. Ce qui devrait ravir tout le monde. Jamais je ne cracherai le morceau !! Ah ah ah !!! Jamais !!! mode hystérique Jamais jamais jamais jamais jamais !!!!!!!!!!!

Mais nooooon, Duo ne s'en prend pas plein la tête !!! Ou alors, c'est les risques du ski ! Et oui ! Quand on fait du ski, on assume !! Duo est ton préféré ? Ah ouais c'est vrai... Désolée, j'avais oublié.

Bon, je te laisse avant qu'il y ait un massacrage en avant première. Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !!!

Chapitre 12

De la visite… Au secours ?

La fin de la semaine s'est bien passée, mis à part qu'Heero m'a dit trois mots. Non, non ! Ce n'est pas le fameux et tant attendu « je t'aime », ni « tu me manques ». C'est « Hey ! Relève-toi ! ». Tu parles d'un romantisme. Il aurait pu me dire « Tu n'as pas mal, mon cœur ? » ou alors « Oh ! Mon amour ! Reste par terre je te rejoins ! ». Mais comme ça ne fait pas trois mots, c'était trop long à dire pour Sir Heero.

Bref, j'en suis là, à attendre ma chère maman et toute la clique. Belle fin de vacances en perspective…

-Duo !! Wufei !! Ils sont l !!!

Ils ? En voilà de bonnes ! Maintenant, les mères sont des hommes ! Quatre devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dit des fois.

-J'arrive…

Quelle gaieté me direz-vous. Mais moi je vous répliquerez que vous ne connaissez pas nos mères.

-Duo !!! Mon chéri !!!

En plus, quand ma mère est contente, elle crie… ou elle chante ça dépend… ou elle joue de la guitare… ou tout en même temps. Et ça, c'est le bouquet.

-Bonjour m'man !!

Mais bon, je l'aime quand même ! Même si je ne lui offre pas de cadeaux à la fête des mères. Ben oui, elle m'en offre pas à la fête des enfants. Comment ça, y a pas de fête des enfants ? Pff ! N'importe quoi !! Faudrait consulter le journal de temps en temps, y a bien la fête des grands-mères, des morts et tout le tralala… Y a même la fête Dieu !! Alors s'il vous plaît, hein !! Ma fête des enfants, vous pouvez très bien me l'octroyer !!

-Tu vas bien, Duo ?

En plus, la Saint Duo, ça n'existe pas en France, alors vous pouvez bien m'accorder cette faveur !!

-Très bien maman, et toi ? Pas trop vieillie pendant mon absence ?

Elle me donne une tape sur la tête en faisant une grimace et se tourne vers la mère de Quatre.

-Quand je te dis qu'on aurait dû les laisser geler ici !!

Anthea  rit de bon cœur. Anthea, c'est la mère de Quatre. Et attention, pas de faute d'orthographe sur son prénom. Une fois, j'ai eu le malheur de mettre un accent sur le « e », vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis fait botter les fesses !! Elle a l'air douce, gentille, et tout ce qui fait une mère modèle (le contraire de ma mère, quoi) mais je crois que Hélène Maxwell a déteint sur elle. Hélène c'est ma maman. Oui, ma chère maman qui me ressemble pas du tout. Je me demandais souvent quand j'étais petit si j'étais vraiment son fils. Ben oui, je ne ressemble pas à mon père non plus. Mais après quelques recherches sur mes ancêtres, j'ai trouvé de qui j'étais le sosie. Oui, je suis le sosie d'un homme aussi vieux que le premier australopithèque trouvé sur cette planète. Enfin, bon, si je vous dis son âge, c'est sûr, vous allez croire que je ressemble à un vieux singe pas terminé et d'une intelligence aussi développée que celle d'une orange et d'un kiwi réunis. Alors, il vaut mieux que je vous laisse en mémoire l'image d'un très beau garçon très bien foutu avec de sublimes cheveux, et tout ira bien pour tout le monde…

En fait, je blaguais, je ressemble pas au vieux singe avec l'intelligence de deux fruits. C'est ma mère qui trouvait qu'il me ressemblait. Mais après ça, vu que je n'avais toujours pas de preuve comme quoi ils étaient bien mes parents biologiques, ils m'ont montré mon carnet de santé. J'ai demandé à voir ceux de mes parents, bien entendu. Quand j'ai vu combien de temps ma mère et moi on a mis pour naître, j'ai bien voulu les croire. Je vous jure, pour mettre autant de temps à naître, y a que nous. Même si c'était pas une bonne preuve, et bien, j'ai bien voulu les croire. D'une, parce qu'après tout, ils m'ont élevé, et de deux, parce que niveau mentalité, mon père et moi sommes pareils.

-Bonjour Anthea !

-Bonjour Duo.

Soudain, j'entends une horreur. Une horreur que j'aurais voulu jamais plus entendre. Une horreur qui déchire mes pauvres tympans si fragiles. Et là, je me rends compte d'une chose : j'ai oublié mes boules quiès.

-Ewan… est l ?!!

-On allait pas le laisser tout seul à la maison avec ton père, mon chéri. Et puis, tu sais bien que James travaille, il ne peut pas amener Ewan au bar.

-Où est-il ?

-Ewan ? me demande maman.

-Bien sûr Ewan, pas son biberon !!

-Je l'ai posé dans la cuisine.

En avant moussaillon !! J'arrive dans la cuisine. Elle est là, la chose la plus immonde qui existe sur terre : mon petit frère de six mois.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille pendant mes vacances !! je lui dis.

-Areuh !!

-Comment ça, va te faire voir ? Non mais en plus tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que tu me baragouines ?! Je te signale que je suis sorti avec un mec qui ne disait rien d'autre que "hn" ! Alors ne me prends pas pour une andouille sortie tout droit du premier asile en vue ! Non mais !! Un peu de respect pour ses aînés ça ne fait de mal à personne !!

-Duo ?

Je me retourne : c'est Quatre. Il a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. En plus de ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'enguirlander mon petit frère sans qu'on se fiche de moi !

-Tiens ! Quat-chan !!

On n'a pas le temps de sortir un mot de plus qu'un hurlement retentit dans tout l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je demande.

-Aucune idée, me répond Quatre.

Et là, c'est le drame. (Non je ne regarde jamais "plein les yeux" ou "plein la vue", bref, je ne me rappelle plus du nom de l'émission)

-NOM D'UNE COCCINELLE TAXIDERMISTE !!!!!!

Oulala !!! Mais qui est-ce qui a une voix aussi aiguë ? Ce n'est pas Quatre, il est en face de moi, ce n'est pas moi bien entendu (ma mère ne m'a pas encore castré, bien que je la soupçonne de comploter quelque chose), et Ewan n'a jamais crié aussi fort. Quoique, le jour où je lui ai accidentellement fait tomber le fer à repasser sur la tête, j'ai cru que mes tympans allaient exploser. Et après on me demande toujours pourquoi mon frère ne me supporte pas…

La mère de Quatre est de nature calme, ma mère n'oserait jamais crier comme ça en public. (On est pas vraiment un public mais c'est tout comme. Surtout Ewan qui fait plus partie de la figuration qu'autre chose. Comment ça je suis méchant ?)

-Ce n'est quand même pas Wufei ?

-Je vous jure qu'un jour je l'enterrerai si profondément qu'il n'arrivera jamais à sortir de son cercueil !!

Quatre hoche la tête à toutes les paroles de Wufei en lui tapotant le dos distraitement.

Quand je l'ai vu dans une rage folle, j'ai cru qu'il avait découvert son bonnet brûlé. Mais heureusement (quoique… la suite risque de ne pas être très plaisante) pour moi, ce n'est pas ça.

-Et que… Et que… Et qu'avant je découperai chaque parcelle de son corps en rondelles si finement qu'on ne distinguera plus les pattes de la queue !!

"La queue ?" vous dites-vous. Mais non bandes de pervers frustrés !!! Pas cette queue là !! Quoique… Je me demande si pour cette espèce là ça sert pour la même chose…

-Et ses moustaches qui frétillent je les ferai griller au barbecue !!

Alors ? Une petite idée ? Cherchez encore…

-Et ses oreilles… et ses dents et…

-Calme-toi Wufei, dit sagement la mère de Quatre. Ce n'est qu'un **biiiiiiip**.

Vous n'alliez quand même pas croire que vous sauriez la réponse si tôt ?

Tiens, voilà le principal concerné qui arrive en sautant partout. Ça y est ? C'est trouvé ? Tant pis pour vous, la devinette est terminée !!

-Salut Nataku ! je lance gaiement.

Fausse joie bien entendu. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais idolâtrer cette bestiole qui a voulu manger les fils de mes manettes de ma sublime playstation ? Et puis, c'est pas pour rien si avec Wufei on a tenté de l'enterrer trois fois dans le jardin vivante !! Malheureusement, elle est revenue trois fois. Après, on est passé au mode "sadisme". On ne lui a pas donné à manger pendant trois jours. Malheureusement, elle a tué le chat du voisin et elle a eu à manger pendant une semaine. Oui, elle a même été jusqu'à tuer le chat Snoopy du vieux dentiste à moitié aveugle !! (je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous préciser que ce n'est pas mon dentiste ?)

Mais bon, avec un carnivore comme Nataku, il vaut mieux se la jouer "je t'adore !!! Tu es la lapine la plus mignonne que je n'aie jamais vue !!!" que "non mais c'est quoi cette bestiole affreuse ? On dirait qu'elle est passée sous les roues d'une voiture quand elle est née". Enfin, si vous voulez vous retrouver avec une jambe en moins, vous savez qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire.

Bref, avec Quatre, on s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Wufei a voulu avoir un lapin à Noël, alors qu'il avait déjà un chien. Le pauvre chihuahua a miraculeusement disparu quand Nataku est arrivée à la maison. On peut dire que leur relation a été… hum… éphémère.

Mais bon, Nataku est là, on arrive pas à s'en débarrasser et… la dernière semaine de nos vacances va être périlleuse. Et quand je dis "périlleuse", je ne mâche pas mes mots.

-Bon, je reprends. On devrait peut-être aller chercher vos affaires dans la voiture, non ?

A moins que Nataku vous en ait débarrassé d'un moyen dont elle seule est capable…

-Alors mon chéri, me dit maman en descendant les escaliers, le ski, ça marche bien ?

-Super !! je réponds. Tu sais que mon épreuve fétiche est celle où on descend les pisets sur les fesses ? Je suis im-bat-table !!!

-Vraiment ? dit ma mère en souriant. Ton père est comme toi tu sais.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, on commence à sortir les valises du coffre.

-Et… Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? me demande-t-elle.

-Où ça ? A la fin de la pente ?

-Mais non !!! rit-elle. Je parlais d'un beau garçon !!

C'est fou comment elle arrive à trouver les bons sujets de conversation ! On remonte les escaliers avec les valises.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Vraiment ? Comment ça, c'est terminé ?

-Et bien, c'est une histoire plutôt compliquée. Même moi j'en sais que la moitié des choses. Heero, le garçon, a tellement de mystères que je ne savais rien de lui.

En en parlant, c'est vrai que finalement, je suis sorti avec lui alors que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur son passé.

On a tout déposé dans le salon du chalet et on redescend les escaliers. Maman veut se promener un peu et je l'accompagne.

-Heero, tu dis ? C'est un drôle de nom.

-Il est japonais. M'en demande pas plus, je ne sais rien. Ah si !! Il est moniteur de ski, c'est lui avec son copain Trowa qui nous fait cours. Au fait, en passant, Trowa sort avec Quatre. Bref, d'après eux, ils se sont rencontrés au collège et le blablabla habituel. Sauf que Heero sortait avec un dénommé Kévin. Bref, je le lui ai piqué, Heero pas Kévin, et Kévin n'était pas très content. Après ça, il y a eu une histoire dont je n'ai pas compris le traître mot. C'était à propos d'une certaine Yueki.

-Yueki, tu dis ? dit soudainement ma mère.

-Euh… Oui…

-Yueki Atsukare ?

-J'en sais rien. Pourquoi, tu la connais ???!! je demande excité comme une puce.

On est arrivé sur une place où il y a quelques magasins.

-Et bien, j'avais une amie japonaise qui avait une fille qui s'appelait Yueki. Elle était pisteur aux Alpes. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas longtemps, Yueki a eu un accident pendant qu'elle effectuait son métier. Il y a eu une histoire d'avalanche je crois. Bref, d'après ce que je sais, il y a eu pas mal de blessés ce jour-là. Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de mon amie et de sa famille.

On continue notre promenade.

-Cette Yueki avait justement un rapport avec les Alpes. Enfin, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais bon, il n'y a pas trente six japonaise qui s'appellent Yueki et qui, comme par hasard, avaient des rapports avec le ski. Dis-moi, il y a eu des morts à cause de cette avalanche ?

-Pas que je sache. Tu sais, j'en sais très peu. Mais il me semble que cette tragédie a fait la une de pas mal de journaux.

Mort ? Accident ? Avalanche ? Nom de Dieu !! Mais bien sûr !!! Le chien !! Le chien de Heero ! Il est mort dans une avalanche et il a dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à y être !!

Je suis un génie !!

-Je t'adore maman !!!

Je lui saute dans les bras.

-Tu m'adores juste pour cette histoire de Yueki ?

-Mais naaaaan !!!! Je t'adore parce que tu es ma maman préférée !!

-De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'en as qu'une. Enfin, passons. Donc, raconte moi la suite de ton histoire.

Ah ouais…

-Donc, il y a eu une embrouille à cause de Yueki, et Heero est re-sorti avec Kévin. J'ai tout appris par Trowa et je suis allé voir Heero. Tu te doutes comment ça s'est terminé. Enfin, en dehors du mystère de Yueki, il y a les yeux de Heero. J'ai bataillé un moment avec ça mais finalement…

Oh God…

-Maman !!! je m'écrie. C'est lui !!!

-Qui, lui ? demande ma mère.

-Heero !!

Je lui montre du doigt le japonais qui regarde à travers une vitrine des magnifiques snow-boards.

-Il est très mignon, me confie-t-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai bon goût.

-On va le voir ?

-Ça va pas ??!!!! La dernière fois, ça s'est fini horriblement !! J'ai dis LA phrase qui fallait pas sortir et ça a fini en tuage par yeux !! J'ai cru qu'il allait me trucider sur place !!

-Te connaissant, tu as dû vraiment pousser le bouchon trop loin.

-C'est pas ça, maman… C'est sorti tout seul. Crois-moi, après ça, j'ai eu envie de m'enfoncer dans le plancher et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Maman soupire.

-Je suis sûre que si tu vas lui parler, il va te pardonner.

-C'est ça !! Je l'ai giflé, je l'ai insulté, je lui ai dis LA phrase la plus intelligente qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, mais à part ça, tout va bien qui finit bien, il va me pardonner en trois tours de mains ! Comment veux-tu que je lui prouve mon amour maintenant ? Si je l'embrasse, je suis sûr de me retrouver dans la vitrine à faire concurrence aux snow-boards !! (et sûr de gagner aussi. Hé hé, mon charme naturel fait des ravages. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop envie de servir de snow-board, faut pas exagérer non plus.)

-Duo, dit ma mère avec un petit sourire. L'amour ne se prouve pas, il se voit.

L'am… Quoi ?

-Tu crois ?

Elle rit.

-Mais bien sûr !! Tu sais, c'est facile de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un quand on éprouve pas de sentiments pour cette personne. Mais c'est plus difficile de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. Alors va lui parler avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-D'accord, mais si tout tourne en vrille, je t'étrangle avec ton écharpe. Okay ?

-C'est compris.

Je me dirige d'un pas gauche vers l'amour de ma vie et m'arrête derrière lui. Il aperçoit mon reflet dans la vitrine, il se tourne vers moi.

-… Duo…

-Salut Heero.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à ma mère qui se tient pas très loin. Elle me fait un grand sourire et m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

-Voilà Heero, je dis. Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer …

Lui, il ne dit rien, il a toujours son air inexpressif. C'en est agaçant. Enfin, tant qu'il ne dit pas « commencer quoi ? il n'y a plus rien entre nous ».

-C'est à propos… De la fois où je t'ai giflé. Et puis, ce que je t'ai dit était ignoble. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Enfin… Quand j'ai dit que je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'engagerai une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un d'infidèle… C'était vrai, mais… Mais ce quelqu'un est toi et… Et tout est différent. Alors voilà. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire qui t'ait blessé, pour la gifle, pour… Pour être entré dans ta vie.

Je me détourne de lui les larmes aux yeux. Je jure solennellement que je ne pleurerai pas.

-Duo, attends !!

Voilà que j'hallucine maintenant.

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras doucement.

-S'il te plaît Duo. Ne t'en va pas…

Je me retourne. C'est Heero. Ben oui, qui est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Le lapin de Wufei ? Pff, celui là ne s'occupe que de la nourriture qui se trouve dans sa cage.

-Pourquoi ? Je crois avoir bien compris que tu préférais Kévin à moi. C'est vrai qu'avec lui, tu auras une famille près de toi, un lapin que j'espère pour toi ne ressemblera pas à Nataku, des amis, et… Et les Alpes.

-Je me fiche de tout ça, Duo. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un que j'aime, qui m'aime, les Alpes éventuellement, et du bonheur. Et mon chien aussi.

Il esquisse un petit sourire en baissant la tête.

-Ton chien s'appelle Amarok, c'est ça ?

-Tu te rappelles de son nom ?

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

-Tout ce qui a attrait à toi, je m'en souviens Heero. Je sais que la première fois que tu as mangé des frites, c'était dans mon assiette, que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, que tu adores le surimi… Et le ski bien évidemment. Que ta mère était informaticienne, ton père moniteur de ski, que tu adores l'informatique…

-Tu te trompes, Duo.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'informatique ?

-Si bien sûr ! Mais ma mère n'était pas informaticienne.

-Ah ? Mais, tu m'avais dit que…

-Elle est informaticienne.

Alors là, je ne comprends absolument plus rien.

-Je me doute que tu veux que je m'explique, continue-t-il.

Il me prend la main.

-Alors voil

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Ouah !!! Deux jours après le chapitre 11, le 12 est termin !!! J'en reviens pas !!!_

_Duo : Et moi donc !!_

_Kimiko : Gnagnagna !!!_

_Duo : Dépêche-toi de faire la suite !! Il me tarde de savoir toute la vérit !!_

_Heero, tête horriblement impassible : Ne sois pas si pressé, Duo… _

_Duo : Tu sais tout ou quoi ?_

_Heero : Je sais tout jusqu'à la fin._

_Kimiko : Comme je sais qu'Heero ne révèlera jamais mon secret, et que de toutes façons, il ne parle jamais, je me suis confiée à lui. Par contre, toi, Duo, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te dise quoi que ce soit._

_Duo, grosses larmes qui dépassent de ses petits neuneuils : Mais…_

_Kimiko : Hors de question…_

_Duo : Heero ? Plein de câlins ce soir et tu me révèles tout ?_

_Heero : Mission acceptée !!_

_Kimiko, abasourdie :… HEERO VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE FAIS MOURIR SUR LE CHAMP !!!!_

_Heero :… Adieu Duo…_


	14. Repas en famille

_Série : Gundam Wing, pour pas changer..._

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_E-mail : Allez voir dans ma bio pour ceux qui ont un compte et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, les autres chapitres devraient faire l'affaire._

_Genre : humour, mystères, romance, 212, 343…_

_Notes : Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les 16 reviews qui m'ont comblée de bonheur !! Merci beaucoup à tous !!_

_Disclaimer : Ils sont à moieuh !!!! Ben vi, les auteurs ont bien voulu me les prêter pour ma fic, pour étudier leur comportement et tout ce qui a attrait à ça… Comment ça, c'est pas vrai ??_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Leen** : J'ai dit qu'Etoile m'a parlé de toi, mais j'ai pas dit que c'était flatteur !! Nan, j'plaisante. On a parlé de ta fic Beyblade. Je ne sais plus le nom, mais y a une Leen et sa sœur Kathy. Oui, je suis malchanceuse dans la vie ! Mais bon, aux jeux de cartes, je me rattrape !lol T'aimes les pensées de Duo ? Heureusement, sinon t'aimerais pas la fic. Ouais je voulais faire une fic relativement sérieuse, mais d'un côté une touche d'humour n'était pas mal non plus, histoire que les lecteurs ne tombent pas endormis devant leur écran, mais finalement, je crois que c'est l'humour le point culminant de l'histoire. Et bien, merci pour tes reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et tes compliments aussi. On se revoit à l'épilogue ?

**Etoile du Soir** : Kikoo coupineuh !!! T'aimes le lapin de Wufy ? Y a une partie avec lui, j'espère que tu la trouveras marrante. Tu aimes la maman de Dudule ? Ben tiens, là aussi elle est gentille !!

Ben voilà la suite, avec ou sans explications ? Et bien, tu verras, peut-être la moitié, peut-être tout, peut-être rien du tout. Merci de ta review !! Bisous et à l'épilogue j'espère ! Quoique, si t'as pas envie d'avoir une crise cardiaque, vaut mieux pas…

Chapitre 6

**Sahad** : Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour le chapitre, j'aurais jamais vu toute seule !! Ça m'arrive assez souvent que d'un coup, le chapitre est remplacé par le suivant. Comme ça, pouf ! D'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi. Tu as continué la lecture sans avoir le chapitre manquant ? T'avais envie alors ! Et bien il est remis !! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !!

**katoru87** : Tu trouves ma fic marrante ? Et dire que je voulais qu'elle soit un minimum sérieuse. Apparemment, c'est raté.lol Mon humour ressemble à celle de Georgia Nicholson ? Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! Surtout que je trouve ces bouquins hyper marrants ! Même si j'ai arrêté de les lire. D'ailleurs, on pourrait comparer Nataku à Angus !lol  Oui le coup de la coccinelle taxidermiste, j'ai tellement aimé que j'ai décidé de le mettre. J'ai hésité au début, pensant que c'était un peu plagié sur GN, mais je me suis dit qu'un petit clin d'œil à Katoru, ça n'était pas un grand mal, surtout que tu m'avais fait dit que tu aimais GN. Voil ! Et bien, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tes compliments, et à l'épilogue j'espère !!

**sandra-chan** : Salut ! Sont ensemble ? Ah ben, on peut dire ça, oui.lol Tu trouves que mon humour est excellent ? Et bien, on me couvre d'éloges aujourd'hui !!! Le coup des pistes ? Tu parles du premier chapitre ? Ah oui, les planches, j'ai bien aimé aussi.lol T'aimes comment je fais parler mes persos ?lol C'est surtout Duo qui est marrant, enfin, qui est censé quand être un peu marrant pour mettre un minimum d'ambiance, mais apparemment, tout aime mon humour. Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et tes compliments !!! Je te fais de gros bisous et on se voit à l'épilogue ?

**Sahad** : Re-salut !! Comment j'ai pu couper l ? Ben je trouvais qu'il y avait assez de pages pour un chapitre, alors voilà. Voilà la suite ! Je veux pas être coupable de ta mort non plus !! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments !!! On se voit à l'épilogue ?

**Yuna chan** : Suspense à deux balles ?lol C'est vrai, mais apparemment, ça a réveillé ta curiosit !lol Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, et j'espère te revoir à l'épilogue ! Bisous !!

**Clôtho** : Ouah ! C'te review !!! J'en reviens pas !! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu peux pas savoir !! J'écris trop bien ? Ca me fait vachement plaisir ce que tu me dis l !! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Tu es une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses !lol Ben oui, entre GW et HP, vraiment… D'ailleurs, puisque tu l'es, je te préviens tout de suite que je fais une trilogie GW qui sortira vers mars, puisque je m'absente pendant six mois pour voir les Texans !!

Je confirme mes paroles du dernier RAR, tu es une excitée !! Quand on voit comment tu écris tes reviews, y a pas d'autres possibilités ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les pensées de Duo. Moi aussi j'adore Heero, c'est mon bisho préfér !! Trowa aussi je l'aime bien, mais on peut pas vraiment écrire des choses sur lui, puisque justement, on ne sait rien. Ou alors, au contraire, on peut tout inventer, mais y aura toujours des trucs qui collent pas. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Wufei, je l'adore ! C'est vrai qu'au début, je le trouvais un peu… gonflant (je parle de la série) d'être aussi solitaire et de ne pas s'accrocher aux autres, mais l'épisode où Heero bute Noventa, je trouve que Wufei a été génial !! Ben oui, il le « console » en lui disant que n'importe qui aurait fait cette bourde. Les chaps sont peut-être longs à venir pour Sang et Révélations, mais les miens le sont encore plus, et ils sont moins longs. Pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est comme si on s'envoyait des mails, mais que la régularité est celle des updates. Je vois que le lapin a eu du succès.lol Il a son moment à lui tout seul au début de ce chapitre, et pour Ewan, pas grand chose, mais une petite scène qui m'est malheureusement arrivée. Kari m'a appris qu'au Japon il y a une fête des enfants. Mais heureusement pour ma fic, elle ne se passe pas au Japon.lol Je ne crois même pas que dans le monde entier il existe une Saint Duo. Je vois que ma fic te fait toujours rire, tant mieux ! Mais ce chapitre là est moins marrant, le but n'est pas vraiment là non plus, mais j'ai essayé de garder quand même un minimum la régularité de l'humour. Y a quelques scènes qui m'ont fait sourire.

T'as tout compris, Duo n'a rien compris sur les parents d'Heero, mais c'est parce qu'il a été très évasif sur le sujet. Là, on en apprend un peu plus sur eux, mais pas encore la totalité, ainsi que pour Yueki. Ta curiosité ne sera pas assouvie.

Tu veux des synonymes de « drôle » ? Je me rappelle qu'à un chapitre, j'ai fait des synonymes de « coucher avec quelqu'un » dans un dialogue de fin. Pour « drôle », tu peux trouver « marrant », « hilarant », « cocasse », « comique », « amusant », « plaisant », « jouissant »… Euh, je m'égare là.

Allez je te fais de gros bisous, parce que la réponse à la review fait plus d'un page !! Bisous et merci pour tout !!

**MyLino** : Salut Rynn ! Comment va ? J'ai l'impression que t'es jamais contente, toi !- Ça t'apprendra ! Pas taper ? PAS TAPER ?!! Vais me gêner tiens !! On a déjà parlé de ça par mail, et je t'ai juré de te faire avaler un disque ! Non, en fait, c'est toi qui a dit que t'étais tellement gloutonne que t'allais l'avaler. J'aimerais bien voir ça, pour rire un bon coup. Quoi je coupe tout ? Quoi sadique ? Tu t'es vue avec tes fics ? Hein ?!!! Tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois appeler Kari. J'aime bien les lapins agressifs, c'est marrant ! Bon, je te laisse, parce que bientôt il va y avoir plus de réponses de reviews que de chapitre ! Bisous et merci pour tout !

**kamara** : C'est vrai qu'un peu de fraîcheur dans un été pareil (quoique, moins chaud que l'année dernière) ça fait pas trop de mal. Et bien, merci pour ta review et tes compliments et à la prochaine à l'épilogue j'espère !!!

**Chris52** : Salut !! Mais pourquoi on me traite toujours de sadiqueuh !!! Y'en ai marre !!! Oui, la voilà la suite !! Merci beaucoup pour tout et à la prochaine pour l'épilogue j'espère !!

**Kari** : Kikoo vilaine méchante fille ! Moi qui voulais la suite de Olécoeur !! Pff… On peut pas te faire confiance, vraiment ! Bon, je t'appelle quand je peux, et je pense même que ça sera fait avant que tu ne lises cette réponse et ce chapitre. Ça fait un an qu'on se connaît ? T'es sûre ? Ah ouais, puisque ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dessus, c'est possible. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !! A la prochaine à l'épilogue j'espère !!

**Ishtarlee67** : Salut ! Je suis bien contente que tu me reviewes ! Au moins, ça veut dire qu'il y a quand même des gens qui me lisent, même s'ils ne reviewent pas !!lol Bon et bien, je te remercie infiniment pour ton passage, et tes compliments !! On se revoit à l'épilogue ? Bisous !!!

**IsuzuMoony** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! L'explication n'est pas compliquée, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Kiss'ou et encore merci !!

Chapitre 13 (chiffre qui porte malheur mais non j'insinue rien-)

Repas en famille

 Il me prend par la main.

-Alors voil

Au moment où il ouvre la bouche, un aboiement retentit.

-Amarok ! s'écrie Heero avec un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

Le chien lui saute dessus pour après lui faire une énorme léchouille sur le visage.

-Heero, ton chien devient de plus en plus intenable…

Trowa arrive avec à la main le reste d'une laisse rouge.

-C'est toi qui ne le tiens pas bien.

Je regarde le chien qui saute partout. Il est… magnifique à vrai dire. Un Husky comme on en voit tout le temps, mais celui-là est différent. Il dégage une chaleur anormale, comme mystérieuse. En fait, c'est la même chaleur que son maître. Mais nan j'fantasme pas sur le chien !!! A quoi vous pensez, vraiment !!

Tiens ? Y a Wufei qui s'amène. Il n'a pas l'air très content…

Après observation, je comprends pourquoi. Il promène Nataku. Oui, oui, ce lapin a besoin d'être promené. J'vous l'ai déjà dit, Nataku n'est pas normale. Donc, Wufei promène sa ô combien chère lapine qui est au bout d'une laisse verte. Attention, c'est elle qui a choisi sa laisse. Vous savez pourquoi elle est verte ? Parce que c'est la même couleur que ses yeux. En achetant la laisse avec Wufei, on a essayé de prendre une muselière… Malheureusement, on n'a jamais réussi à la mettre à Nataku. Pourtant, on avait acheté tout le matériel adéquat à ce genre de situation : gants en caoutchouc, sèche cheveux (Nataku en a une peur bleue depuis que celui du petit frère de Wufei, Lee, a failli lui faire tomber dessus alors qu'elle mangeait ses croquettes.), couteau de cuisine… Wufei voulait prendre la tronçonneuse, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Et puis, elle prenait trop de place dans la petite salle de bain dans laquelle on dirigeait les opérations. Bref, les gants en caoutchouc n'ont pas fait long feu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, la muselière est ressortie de la salle de bain, elle ressemblait plus au doudou de mon petit frère qu'autre chose. Et croyez-moi ou non, ce n'est pas un compliment.

Donc, je disais, Wufei ballade sa lapine blanche comme la neige (j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on la voit pas trop, mais on la suit à la trace grâce aux traces de pattes). Au moment où mon meilleur ami allait nous rejoindre, un aboiement retentit. C'est alors qu'Amarok se met à poursuivre un animal quasiment invisible en aboyant férocement.

-Amarok !!! s'écrie Heero.

-Laisse-le, dit Wufei.

-Mais… Il risque de manger ton lapin !!! balbutie Heero.

-Je te promets que s'il y arrive, je lui offre trois sacs entier de croquettes, répond Wufei.

Heero le regarde, impassible comme toujours.

-Nataku est assez spéciale, j'explique. Elle a le don de s'en sortir dans n'importe quelle situation. Et hélas, je ne vois pas pourquoi celle-là ferait exception.

J'en suis presque à crier « Allez !!! Amarok !!! Allez !!! Amarok !!! ». Vivement que ce lapin périsse, et dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il vous plaît. On ne s'attaque pas à ma playstation sans en payer les conséquences… Chose non faite pour Nataku. 

Après une course périlleuse pour la lapine, cette dernière va se cacher sous la neige. Je la croyais plus intelligente que ça si vous voulez mon avis. Ou alors, elle a une mémoire de poisson… Ce qui expliquerait cette créature étrange. Du lapin, mélangé avec du poisson, du dinosaure et du pit-bull. Nan, nan, j'exagère pas du tout. Le dinosaure, c'est pour sa méchanceté, et encore, j'ai pas mis tyrannosaure, le pit-bull, c'est pour ses dents bizarrement développées, le poisson, pour sa mémoire signée Dory dans Nemo, et le lapin, pour sa physionomie très trompeuse. Une expérience ratée, quoi.

Voyant que la laisse émeraude traînait avec grâce hors de la cachette de Nataku – si elle croyait que la laisse passerait inaperçue, c'est qu'elle prenait vraiment Amarok pour un caniche – Amarok s'élance sur la jolie traînée verte.

-Amarok ! s'écrie Heero. Laisse le lapin tranquille !

-Mais nan !!!! disons Wufei et moi en même temps.

Heero nous regarde, toujours impassible.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce lapin ?

-Il est horrible !! Laisse-le mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !!

Après cette explication certes brève de Wufei, j'enchaîne :

-Vas-y Amarok !! Tords-lui le cou !!! Mange lui la queue !! Fais-en de la pâté pour chien ! Mais le mange pas après, qui sait s'il est comestible…

En espérant que Nataku va mourir dans la seconde qui suit, et qu'elle ne survive pas au Husky, sinon, pour Wufei et moi, on peut déjà acheter notre cercueil et enfoncer une pelle dans la terre. Sans oublier le testament bien évidemment…

-Amarok tu viens ici immédiatement, dit calmement Heero.

Etrangement, le chien vient le voir, quelque peu dépité.

-Pour Nataku, ça sera une prochaine fois… Du moins, j'espère, murmure Wufei tout aussi dépité que le chien.

Le lapin sort enfin de sa « cachette » et va voir Wufei avec méfiance. Le chien ne se tient pas loin.

C'est bien la deuxième chose dont Nataku a peur. Pourtant, le chien de Wufei ne lui faisait pas peur… Ou alors, il n'en a pas eu le temps…

Enfin, pour résumer, Nataku est synonyme d'horreur. Et encore, le mot n'est pas très fort.

On commence à discuter vaguement, quand ma mère, qui doit en avoir assez de nous attendre (on est pas très patient dans la famille), vient nous rejoindre, tout sourire.

-Bonjour ! lance-t-elle.

Trowa et Heero la regardent, étonnés.

-Je suis la mère de Duo, je m'appelle Hélène. Hélène Maxwell.

-Trowa, dit le copain de Quatre. Trowa Barton.

-Enchantée, répond-elle, en souriant.

Elle se tourne vers l'homme de ma vie.

-Heero Yuy, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Dites, vous ne voulez pas venir manger à la maison ? C'est Anthea, la mère de Quatre, qui fait la cuisine.

Je fais les yeux de chiens battus à mon amour. Il hésite, ça se voit.

-Y a du surimi !! je lance désespérément.

Je le vois rire un tout petit peu. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'y a pas de surimi. Vu que j'en avais jamais mangé avant.

-D'accord, répond Trowa en leurs deux noms.

--------------------

-Quatre ! On est rentr !! je lance, tout content.

Maman a fait la conversation pendant tout le trajet du retour à Heero. Je voyais bien qu'il était gêné de tant d'attention, mais je n'ai rien dit, me contentant d'écouter discrètement ce qu'ils se racontaient… Enfin, ce que maman racontait.

Quatre nous rejoint avec Anthea, et quand il nous aperçoit tous, ses lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes tous l ! s'écrie-t-il.

Puis, il s'empresse d'ajouter :

-Trowa, Heero, je vous présente ma mère, Anthea Raberba Winner.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Nos deux amours répondent de la même manière.

-Anthea, dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon à manger ?

Elle réfléchit un peu, puis lance un sourire à ma mère.

-Tu viens, Hélène, on va leur préparer un repas à notre façon !

Cette dernière se rue dans la cuisine, manquant de marcher sur Nataku. Puis elle en ressort de suite avec une horrible chose qu'elle dépose en vitesse dans mes bras.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh non… Pas ça… Je vois Heero se boucher les oreilles, une grimace dessinée sur sa bouche. Désolé Heero…

-Je te présente mon petit frère Ewan. Il a quatre mois.

Je me penche vers lui, essayant de le faire taire. Malheureusement, une de mes mèches châtains court à l'aventure en faisant sa maligne devant les petits yeux marrons d'Ewan.

Et ce qu'il devait arriver, arriva.

-AÏEUH !!!!!

J'essaie de lui enlever mes cheveux de son poing fermé. Un peu trop même.

-Lâche ça !! Tout de suite !! Imediately ! Now ! Ahora ! Orain ! Nom d'un chien tu comprends pas ce qu'on te dit ?!!!!!

J'ai l'impression d'être, vous savez, ces ficelles sur laquelle on tire pour allumer une lampe, comme en Angleterre. La lampe s'allume, mais moi je hurle.

Pas besoin de préciser que je suis très craintif des cheveux ?

-M'aidez pas surtout ! je grogne à mes soi-disant « amis ».

--------------------

On est tous attablé. Je suis entre mon Heero et maman, Quatre à côté de Trowa, Wufei à côté de Anthea qui se tient à droite de maman.

Alors, au menu nous avons, pour l'entrée, de la salade composée (mmmmmh !!!), pour le menu principal du rosbif (ça me refait penser à cette histoire d'Angleterre) avec de la semoule, et pour le dessert… Et bien, on ne sait pas encore.

-Duo, tu te souviens du jour où tu es revenu à la maison à ameutant tout le quartier ?

Oh non… Le sujet de conversation favori de ma mère…

-Non je m'en rappelle pas, je dis innocemment, en espérant qu'elle lâche le morceau maintenant.

Mais c'est mal connaître ma mère. Cette dernière se tourne vers nos invités et les reste de l'assemblée.

-Il croyait qu'il avait une bestiole accrochée sur son pull alors il est entré dans la maison en hurlant. En fait, la « bestiole » n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois aussi gros que son petit doigt.

A ces mots, tout le monde rit… pas moi. De toutes façons, j'avais fait exprès. Si, si c'est vrai. Bon d'accord, j'avais vraiment cru que c'était une bestiole, mais jamais j'aurais crié comme je l'avais fait ce jour-là. Mais si, c'est vrai !!

-Et la fois où tu es aussi rentré en hurlant en prétendant qu'un énorme monstre te courait après !

Oh non… Pas celle l

-C'était le teckel du voisin qui voulait lui faire des léchouilles.

Tout le monde rit à nouveau. Vous savez, un teckel, ça fait peur, surtout celui du voisin !!

-Surtout un teckel, rit Quatre.

Gnagnagna…

-Et la fois où il nous a sorti que la salade était trop « zonée ».

Tout le monde lève un sourcil.

-Ben oui, assaisonné, assez zonée, et trop zonée !!

C'est pratiquement l'hilarité générale. N'empêche que celle-là, jamais quiconque autre que moi ne l'aurait trouv !! Comme quoi, je suis un géni !

Enfin, on a commencé à manger et c'est d'un délice !! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai oublié cette histoire de Yueki. Je me demande quand même si un jour je saurais qui elle est. Et puis, si je saurais un jour tout de mon Heero. J'attendrai, c'est sûr, mais pas éternellement. Enfin, la conversation est vive. Entre Ewan qui beugle dans son coin, Nataku qui fait on ne sait pas quoi et on ne veut pas savoir, maman et Anthea qui papotent à n'en plus finir, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa qui parlent de ski, et Heero et moi, et bien… On se jette des regards amoureux et quelques sourires.

Je me demande aussi quand est-ce que le dessert va arriver. C'est que j'ai encore faim, moi !

-Dis Heero, je murmure.

-Ha ?

-Tu me diras tout ? A propos de Yueki, et de tout ça ?

Il fait un pauvre sourire.

-Oui.

Soudain, il fronce les sourcils.

-Mais… Comment tu sais pour…

Oups ? J'ai gaffé, nan ? Si…

-Peu importe, dit-il finalement.

Je me demande comme elle est celle-là. Jolie ? Moche ? Coquine ? Timide ? Entreprenante ? Spontanée ? Elle me ressemble ? Trop de questions pour un si petit cerveau… Non, j'rigole. Quand même, je ne suis pas si bête. En fait, je ne suis pas bête, je suis juste un ch'tit peu immature. C'est tout. Rien de bien grave.

-Dis-moi Heero.

-Oui ?

-Tu es né o ?

-En Australie.

-C'est vrai ??!!!

-Oui.

-C'te chance !!!

Heero esquisse un micro sourire.

-Et… Tes parents sont tous les deux japonais ?

-Non. Mon père est japonais mais ma mère est australienne.

-Ouah ! C'est un sacré mélange !

Il rit un peu. Faut pas trop lui en demander non plus.

-Ma mère est française et mon père est franco-américain. Truc assez typique quoi, je raconte. Je suis né aux Etats Unis, dans l'Oklahoma. T'as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis fils unique. Enfin, j'ai une demi-sœur.

Yueki ??

-Elle vient de quel côt ?

-De mon père. Il était marié avec une texanne avant de rencontrer ma mère.

-Dis donc, ton père aime les filles chaudes !

…

Oh la bourde !!!

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

…

Eclater de rire ? Tout le monde se retourne vers nous. Oh, la honte…

-Enfin, je voulais dire, les filles qui sont nées… Dans des endroits où il fait chaud… Tu vois… ?

Les autres nous regardent sans comprendre. Je dois être rouge écrevisse. Tiens, j'ai chaud !

-C'est pour quand le dessert ? je demande d'une petite voix.

--------------------

Je vous jure, les vacherins, j'en mangerais tous les jours… C'est d'un délice !! Bref, je suis assis sur le canapé tout seul, à compter les taches d'humidité qu'il y a sur le plafond tandis que les autres jouent à la belote. Heureusement qu'on ne vit pas dans cet appartement.

Le canapé s'affaisse doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Heero.

-Rien…

C'est vrai, je n'ai rien mis à part que je VEUX savoir qui est Yueki. Mais j'attendrai… Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre !!

Tiens ? Mon téléphone portable sonne. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas amené… Ça doit être maman qui me l'a apporté. Je décroche, en espérant que ça ne soit pas Miranda qui m'appelle pour une quelconque raison. Cette fille est lourde quand elle s'y met !

-All ?

« Salut Duo ! »

-Hilde !!

Heero me regarde, curieux. Tiens, tiens, j'ai une petite idée…

-Comment tu vas mon amour que j'adore ??

Maintenant, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Très bien et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

-Géniales ! Il fait un peu froid mais bon, ça va quand même. Dis, tu gardes notre lit bien chaud, hein ?

Alors, là, c'est le regard outré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? »

-Oh ! Que j'attends avec impatience nos retrouvailles !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Heero se lève et va rejoindre les autres.

Je n'aurais pas gaffé par hasard ?

-Bon Hilde je te laisse, je te rappelle plus tard ! Promis !

« Ah ? Euh… Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais t'oublies pas, hein ? »

-Non j'oublierai pas. Bisous !

Je raccroche et vais voir mon petit Heero. Après tout, on ne sort pas officiellement ensemble. C'est vrai quoi, on ne s'est pas embrassé une seule fois depuis tout à l'heure. Il m'a pris la main, on s'est échangé des regards amoureux, mais ça s'est arrêté là. Heero est assis sur une chaise, à regarder les autres jouer aux cartes. Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il ne sursaute même pas.

-Et bien Heero ? On me fausse compagnie ?

Il ne me répond rien. Il ne me ferait quand même pas la tête ?

-Tu viens sur le canapé avec moi ?

Il ne répond toujours rien. J'approche alors ma bouche de son oreille et je murmure :

-Tu fais la tête ?

Que dalle, nada, nothing.

-Si c'est pour Hilde, c'est ma meilleure amie. Et si j'ai dit des propos douteux c'était pour te faire réagir. Bien sûr, c'était pas dans ce sens là que j'espérais.

Toujours rien.

-Tu fais toujours la tête ?

-… Non…

-Chouette ! je m'exclame. Tu viens sur le canapé avec moi ?

Il se lève et me suit. J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu. I am relieved. On s'assoit donc sur la ô magnifique causeuse et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Soyons fous…

-Alors… Tu me dis tout ?

Il s'agite un peu.

-Depuis le début ? demande-t-il.

-Oui… Si ça ne te gêne pas. Tu peux passer les scènes pornos.

Il me jette un regard étrange.

-Je plaisantais !! je m'écrie, tout sourire. Je t'écoute ô grande beauté de la nature !

-Je suis né à Canberra, la capitale de l'Australie. Mes parents voulaient tous les deux vivre en France, et on a emménagé vers Lyon. Ma mère était informaticienne et mon père était moniteur de ski. Il vivait au Canada avant. Il était venu en Australie à cause de son frère, donc mon oncle, qui avait un problème. Je n'ai jamais su lequel. Bref, là-bas, il a rencontré ma mère, Jill Parker. Ils se sont mariés après que mon père ait divorcé avec son autre femme. Je suis né un an après, et c'est là qu'ils ont décidé de s'installer en France.

C'est la première fois qu'il parle autant, j'en suis sûr !

-Au collège, j'ai rencontré Trowa, qui m'a présenté Rick et Kévin. On est devenu amis. C'est au lycée que j'ai rencontré Hitomi Atsukare, une japonaise, comme moi. Elle m'a présenté sa cousine, Yueki.

Alors, donc Hitomi n'est pas la cousine de Kévin, comme ils l'avaient raconté. Quelle embrouille… Et Yueki n'est pas sa demi-sœur, puisqu'il ne l'a rencontrée qu'au lycée.

-Je sortais avec…

-Heero ! On y va ! lance à ce moment même Trowa.

Flûte ! Il sortait avec qui ? Hitomi ou Yueki ? Ou même Rick ? mais là, ça m'étonnerait.

Heero se lève en me faisant un sourire. J'ai une idée fabuleuse.

-Je vous raccompagne !!

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Ouf… Après une sacrée panne d'inspiration, j'ai pondu ça. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bâclé._

_Duo : Avec ça, on sait toujours pas qui est Yueki._

_Kimiko : Ouais. Mais… Bah, non rien._

_Duo : Mais quoi ?_

_Kimiko : Je me demandais si j'allais pas changer qui était Yueki pour Heero, mais ça fausserait mon idée de fin._

_Duo : Comment ça ?_

_Kimiko : Et bien, à la fin il se passe quelque chose de… Euh… Vais pas dire non plus, et si Yueki n'était pas ce qu'elle était, et bien la fin devrait changer, et je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la cervelle. Déjà que tout le monde va détester la fin. Quoique, c'est assez ambigu quand même, on ne sait rien en fait sur ça, mais y a plein de sous-entendus._

_Duo : Je crois que je vais te détester Kim'._

_Kimiko : T'inquiète, tu seras pas le seul. N'empêche, éventuellement il pourrait y avoir une petite suite..._


	15. Souvenirs et

_Série : Gundam Wing_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : 2x1x2, 3x4x3…_

_Notes : Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur de la finir cette fic, surtout comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je remercie tout le monde du fond du cœur pour m'avoir reviewée. -_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir fait une fin aussi pourrie, mais comprenez-moi, j'étais vraiment à cours de temps. C'était soit ça, soit attendre six mois et même plus._

_Disclaimer :… J'ai rien à dire, na !_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Leenaren** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir !! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir reviewer ta fic Beyblade pendant plusieurs mois, mais je pars à l'aventure !!lol Promis, dès que je reviens, je lis tous tes chapitres !!! Je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie encore, et j'espère que la fin te plaira ! (ce qui m'étonnerait ENORMÉMENT)

**kamara** : Et bien, tu vois, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre un mois pour avoir l'épilogue, parce que dans un mois, j'serai pas là !lol C'est pour ça que c'est un peu bâclé, sinon vous auriez attendu six mois, et vous aurez fait sacrément la tronche !lol Bon, ben je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé et pour tes compliments ! Bisous !

**Shaman Girly** : C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt.lol Des fois, moi je reviewe pas du tout. Pour le revirement de situation, j'ai une excuse, bon pas très valable, mais une excuse quand même. Je m'en vais demain pendant six mois, alors bien sûr j'avais trop le temps de rallonger la fic comme je le voulais, ce qui est très dommage. Mais bon, c'est la vie !lol C'était soit ça, soit la suite dans six mois, et j'avais pas envie de vous faire poireauter. Bon, ben je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir reviewé !! Et pour tes compliments aussi ! Bisous !!!

**Etoile du Soir** : Kikoo ! Un épilogue digne de ce nom ? Oups ??? Tu vas hurler je sens… M'en fiche, je t'entendrai pas. Ben, je voulais pas de fin tragique pour ma pauvre Nataku non plus ! Tu te rends compte ? Si elle meurt, c'est trop triste !!! Et bien, moi aussi je maintiens que je peux te battre !!! Et je vaincrais !!! Yattaaaaaa !!!!!!! Bon, je me calme… Je te fais de gros bisous à distance, et gros mercis pour ta fidélité et tes compliments !!

**Mimy.Angel** : Kikoo !!! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Pour Yueki, et bien, tu verras !!lol C'est le dernier chapitre, là, normalement tu sais tout. Enfin… Euh… Pas vraiment parce queuh… Je dis rien !!! Tu verras par toi-même. Donc, merci beaucoup pour tout !!

**Audrey** : Salut ! T'as lu tous les chaps d'un coup ? T'as du courage !lol Je suis contente que ça t'a plu !! T'aimes pas le petit frère de Duo ? C'est vrai que c'est un vrai casse-pied !!lol Bon, et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !!

**sandra-chan** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Enfin, bon… pas génial l'épilogue, mais j'espère que tu me diras ce que t'en penses. Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments !!

**mangafana** : T'as vu ? Je t'ai pas oublié cette fois-ci !lol Le nom du chien n'est pas "armok" mais "Amarok".lol La première, je l'ai dit (je parle des peurs de Nataku lol) c'est le sèche-cheveux. Parce qu'il a failli tomber sur Nataku pendant qu'elle mangeait.lol Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi des fois… Moi ? Je coupe JAMAIS au moment le plus palpitant ? Si ? Ah bon… C'est vrai que le coup de fil d'Hilde n'était pas vraiment intelligent de la part de Duo, mais c'était pour faire réagir Heero. Sinon, le pauvre en serait encore au stade "j'ose pas lui prendre la main". Comme tu le vois, j'ai mis très vite la suite, parce que je voulais pas faire attendre mes lecteurs pendant six mois, sinon ils auraient oublié l'histoire. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, et bien sûr, j'ai pu bien peu.lol Et bien merci pour tes reviews, tes encouragements, tes compliments, et ton "bon voyage".lol Kiss'ou !!

**Kari** : Ouf, j'ai vraiment du t'harceler pour l'avoir cette review !! Merci pour la réponse à ma question !!! Bon, je te laisse parce que là je me fais jeter par mon père !! Bisous et merci pour tout !

Epilogue

Souvenirs, et…

On marche vers le chalet de Heero et Trowa. Je tiens la main de mon amour, si ça c'est pas une preuve de notre liaison. Quatre n'a pas voulu venir, prétextant du rangement à faire, de la vaisselle et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Moi, quand j'entends ces mots-là, c'est simple, je fais le mort. Et avant que Trowa et Heero n'ouvrent leur bouche pour proposer leur aide, je les ai entraînés dehors.

En sortant de l'appartement, je me suis immédiatement emparé de la main d'Heero. Il n'a pas protesté, bien au contraire, puisqu'il me l'a serrée plus fort encore. Trowa n'a rien dit, mais je l'ai vu jeter un regard dans notre direction et effectuer un micro sourire.

Ça me fait penser à la première fois que j'ai vu Heero. Je m'en rappelle plutôt bien, je venais juste de glisser sur la neige et de me casser la figure. Je lui ai même tiré la langue pour s'être moqué de moi ! On va dire que c'était une sorte d'invitation à ma manière à m'embrasser. Ça passerait pour moins immature.

Et puis il y a eu cette soirée savoyarde, où j'ai fini à moitié pompette, bien que je me suis bien gardé de le dire. On n'aurait peut-être pas dit, hein, mais la salle avait l'air d'avoir pris le Take Off.[1]

Ensuite, il y a eu l'accident de voiture, rien de bien grave finalement. On s'en est très bien tiré d'ailleurs.

Ah ! Le week-end à Lyon ! Là où je croyais avoir appris des choses qui se sont révélées bien fausses par la suite. Il y a eu aussi la vraie nature de Kévin que je me serais bien gardé de découvrir.

Et puis le moment le plus magique de ma vie : le jour où l'on s'est embrassé. Croyez-moi ou non, cette journée restera dans les annales du livret de Duo Maxwell.

Ensuite, la rupture bien évidemment. Sinon il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour. Enfin si, mais avec un peu de difficultés, on apprécie on ne peut plus la suite des évènements… quand ceux-ci se terminent dans le bonheur bien évidemment. Bref, la rupture est toujours un moment désagréable à passer, mais c'est pour encore plus aimer après. La preuve : j'ai réussi à lui pardonner ses erreurs… et à me faire pardonner des miennes.

On a enchaîné sur la découverte de la maladie d'Heero, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ça doit être gênant quand même. Bientôt, je vais l'appeler Cyclope.[2] Non, j'plaisante ! Jamais je ne me moquerai d'Hee-chan, bien qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Ch'uis pas dans la mouise, moi… D'ailleurs, ce jour-là j'ai cru que j'avais complètement perdu la boule à cause de LA phrase totalement stupide, (à noter dans les annales, faites moi y penser) il faut bien l'avouer. Mais en y repensant bien, je pense que c'était quand même volontaire. Je voulais peut-être lui montrer toute ma rancœur, pas ma jalousie, mais lui faire mal comme il m'avait fait mal. Je sais, je suis rancunier. Enfin, faire transmettre tout ça dans une seule phrase sans y mettre le ton, faut vraiment être fort. Je crois que j'ai mûri, tiens…

Après cette journée, la compétition… qui n'a pas duré très longtemps pour ma part. Mais mon amour l'a gagnée, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et puis, tant qu'il n'apprend pas que je me suis ramassé devant tout le monde et à la ligne de départ, tout va bien pour mon orgueil.

Après la compétition, l'événement de ce matin : l'arrivée de maman et d'Anthea. Elles ont dû rouler toute la nuit d'ailleurs pour arriver dans la matinée. Enfin… Je crois que je dois une fière chandelle à maman. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que jamais je ne serais allé voir Heero. Alors voil : merci maman.

Et puis maintenant, nous sommes là, après le prestigieux dîner que nous ont préparé Anthea et maminou.

-Au fait, vous rentrez quand ?

-On repart demain, me répond Heero.

-DEMAIN ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! je m'écrie. Mais… Mais…

Je sers Heero dans mes bras. Quand Quatre le saura…

-J'veux pas que tu partes, je lui murmure à son oreille.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me dit :

-On se reverra Duo. Aux prochaines vacances, j'essaierai de venir avec mes parents dans ta ville.

Il hésite un moment.

-C'est où déj ?

-Saint Jean de Luz, je grogne.

On arrive devant un chalet. Il ressemble un peu au nôtre, mais il est quand même plus grand.

-Vous habitez le même numéro ? je demande.

-Non, me répond Trowa. L'ESF paye pour nous, alors tous les monos ont décidé de prendre chacun une chambre pour plus d'intimité.

C'est quand même vache, ça.

-Tu veux dire que tous les monos de l'ESF logent dans ce chalet ?

-Oui.

Mmmh !!!! Imaginez, plein de petits Heero ! Ah. Mais ça veut dire que Kévin est aussi de la partie. Bof, celui-là, je le mets aux oubliettes, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

On entre dans le chalet. C'est mignon ici. Du moins, ça l'est plus que dans le nôtre. Injustice !!

My God ! Me voilà bien !! Je parle comme Wufei maintenant !

On monte les escaliers et Heero et moi disons au revoir à Trowa qui s'arrête au premier étage. On continue de grimper les escaliers pour s'arrêter au deuxième, toujours main dans la main. Il stoppe devant une porte, l'ouvre, et me laisse passer le premier. En plus d'être beau, mignon comme un cœur, et j'ai pas fini de faire ses éloges, il est un gentleman ! Mon Heero, je t'aime encore plus !!

J'entre donc, et me dirige droit vers le salon. Il y a une commode, un canapé, une table basse. C'est le confort total ! Sur la table, il y a un cadre avec une photo. Je la prends et la détaille des yeux. Il y a Heero, plus beau que jamais, qui sourit. Il a l'air heureux. A ses côtés il y a une japonaise. Elle est belle. Elle a des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, un sourire franc et des yeux pétillants. Elle porte un bonnet violet foncé et une écharpe de la même couleur, et pour boucles d'oreilles, elle a des petites lunes argentées. Oui, elle est belle, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je les préfère plus virils, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En paysage, il y a des montagnes de neige. Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse : Heero ne porte pas de lunettes.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. C'est Heero. Il se poste derrière moi, m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

-C'est Yueki, murmure-t-il. C'est mon ex petite amie. Enfin, pas avant l'accident. Tu sais que je suis pisteur en plus d'être moniteur, Yueki l'était aussi. Un jour, il y a eu une avalanche sur les pistes sept, huit, et neuf. La plupart des pisteurs a été appelée. On a commencé nos recherches, avec nos chiens. Il y avait plusieurs ensevelis, sans compter ceux atteints des pistes inférieures qui ont elles aussi été touchées. Personne n'a compris comment l'avalanche s'est déclenchée. Pendant les recherches, une deuxième s'est provoquée. Bien entendu, personne ne l'avait prévue. J'étais avec Yueki, Shay et Amarok. Trowa était sur un autre secteur. L'avalanche s'est abattue sur nous et d'autres encore. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé. D'après ce que m'a dit Trowa, je suis resté un mois dans le coma. Yueki n'y est pas restée longtemps. Normalement, jamais je n'aurais dû me réveiller. C'est pour ça que… que…

Il commence à sangloter. Je me tourne vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il renifle mais continue son histoire.

-Trowa a conseillé à Yueki de partir pour ne pas qu'elle… souffre de me voir dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. Au début, elle n'a pas voulu, mais au bout d'un moment, elle est partie. Je me suis réveillé une semaine après son départ. Je ne supportais plus la vue du soleil, et de tout ce qui était éblouissant. J'avais une légère ophtalmie des neiges avant, mais elle s'est aggravée lors de l'accident. J'avais aussi une jambe cassée. Tout allait mal, j'avais le moral à zéro, et en plus de ça, ma mère a eu un problème mental depuis mon accident. Elle était persuadée que jamais je n'allais me réveiller, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. En ce moment, elle est à Paris, dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mon père veille sur elle pendant que je loge chez Trowa pendant l'année scolaire. Le temps de mon rétablissement, on m'a appris une terrible nouvelle. Yueki est morte dans un accident de voiture.

Bon, si je me rappelle bien de la date dans le document trouvé dans le cabinet du médecin de Wufei, tout cela s'est passé il y a quatre mois.

-Je me suis donc rétabli après trois mois, et j'ai recommencé le ski sous l'œil désapprobateur de mon médecin, à cause de mon ophtalmie. Là, j'ai appris que Yueki n'était pas morte. En fait, je ne sais pas, je… J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone anonyme un jour comme quoi Yueki était toujours vivante et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu cet accident de voiture. Mais je pense que c'est une stupide plaisanterie.

Je l'amène nous asseoir sur le canapé. Je n'aime pas cette Yueki. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est viscéral, je pense. Après tout, elle a eu Heero avant moi. Enfin, je ne pense pas à avoir peur d'une décédée. Et puis, c'était quand même la petite amie de Heero dans le temps. J'aurais bien aimé être là moi aussi, à connaître Heero sous un autre jour, sans son ophtalmie, sans son mutisme, sans qu'il soit renfermé sur lui-même. Bien qu'il aurait très bien pu l'être même avant, mais je pense qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre mois, c'est plutôt compréhensible qu'il soit comme ça.

-Tu sais, maintenant c'est du passé, je dis. Je… Je suis là, et… Je m'occuperai de toi comme je pourrais !

Il me fait un bref sourire. A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. On se lève de concert. C'est peut-être Quatre qui a changé d'avis. Mais il ne sait pas où se trouve l'habitat de nos amoureux, si ?

Heero ouvre la porte. Une japonaise aux cheveux très noirs qui lui descendent jusqu'aux omoplates se trouve dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. D'après son ventre bien rond, elle est enceinte. Je… Je sais pas si c'est une impression, mais je crois que je l'aie déjà vue quelque part.

J'entends Heero balbutier, presque affol :

-Yu… Yueki ?

¤FIN¤

_Kimiko : J'ai fini ! J'ai fini !!!! Quand je relis l'épilogue, je me rends compte qu'on ne sait pratiquement rien de la fin. On ne sait pas si la charmante demoiselle est vraiment Yueki (bien qu'on s'en doute un peu), si elle a vraiment eu cet accident de voiture, de qui elle est enceinte, si ça va être une fille ou un garçon… Euh, ça, j'crois que tout le monde s'en fout. _

_Duo :…_

_Kimiko : Je suis quand même triste de l'avoir terminée cette fic. Surtout que je trouve que la fin n'est pas joyeuse, j'avais espéré pondre un truc un peu mieux. Bah, si on me le demande, je ferais peut-être une suite. On verra. Faudrait aussi que j'ai l'inspi. _

_Duo :…_

_Kimiko : Tu dis rien ?_

_Duo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

[1] Le Take Off c'est un manège qui tourne sans arrêt sur lui même à une vitesse fulgurante.

[2] Référence à XMen, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ou qui ne connaîtraient pas. Quand Cyclope ouvre les yeux, il a des rayons rouges qui en sortent, il doit donc constamment porter des lunettes aux verres en rubis.


End file.
